Until the End of Time
by Pyewacket75
Summary: This is a story about soul mates. Has Greg House found his? Will it work? The fates will decide. Mostly AU but there is some canon. Rated M for sexual scenes and language. House/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is un-beta'd and it feels a little daunting to tell you the truth. I've been using a beta in one form or another for the past year and now it feels like I lost my security blanket. However, I did fine without one before and I will again. I just wanna get this written and the faster I get my ideas out there, the faster I'll be able to post each chapter. I don't know yet how long this fic is going to be. It could be five chapters, or it could be fifteen. Who the hell knows? I don't. All I know is the ideas in my head are screaming to get out and if I don't get em out, I'll lose interest real fast. I had two fics in the works before this one. Both in the recycle bin now. I just couldn't focus. This is the only thing I'm going to work on for awhile so I'll try to update as often and as quickly as I crank out each chapter. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm actually excited about it because it's something I have an interest in myself, and a belief so I thought, "why not turn it into a House/OFC fic?" So here it is.**_

_**Disclaimer: (I'm only saying this once) I do not own the character of Greg House or anyone else from the show. They belong to FOX. All other characters are my own.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This is a story about soul mates. That is to say, there's more than one kind of soul mate you can have. It doesn't necessarily have to be a love match. There are soul mate connections: People who are only in your life to teach you a lesson. A guardian angel, of sorts, but whom you feel a connection with. It will be strong like that of a twin flame, but it's not the same.

A twin flame relationship is very different. It's like your ULTIMATE love match. Star-crossed lovers, whatever you want to call it. There's only ONE twin flame for you, which matches the phrase "there's someone for everyone." The trick is, that person might not even be alive right now, but you still might feel like they're out there, searching for you, and if/when you finally meet them, HOT DAMN! They'll feel like the other half of you, and it'll be difficult to be apart for any length of time. You might even have a telepathic bond. But rest assured, if you meet them, and it doesn't work out, the bond is eternal and you'll meet again, for many lifetimes to come.

That said, this is a love story about two souls trying to stay together despite the obstacles along the way.

XXX

"_Oh, __Nicholas..." she cooed as he lowered her onto the large wooden table and lifted her skirts. _

"_Mmm," he murmured as he placed kisses all over the girl's face while he fussed with his breeches and pushed them down. His hands slipped under her and pulled her to the edge of the table with one quick motion, making her squeal in surprise. His mouth covered hers to conceal her screams as he plunged into her warm, wet channel. He had a knack for making her scream every time and it never got old.__ He loved her like no other and he knew the feeling was mutual. She'd told him as much on a regular basis._

_His thrusts became harder and deeper, his mouth still fastened on hers as the table rocked and creaked loudly. Normally they'd be in a bed, but both of them were suddenly caught up in the moment and there wasn't time to head back to his chambers. So there they were, in the dingy, dark, deserted kitchen of his father's castle in the middle of the night._

"_Oh God, __Nicholas! Oh yes! You make me feel so...unggh...yes! Yes!" she screamed before he covered her mouth with his once more. and then she came hard, a flood of her juices coating his cock as her inner walls squeezed him and brought him to his own explosive climax..._

_"Leticia!" he shouted and buried his face in her neck as __ she came hard, a flood of her juices coating his cock as her inner walls squeezed him and brought him to his own explosive climax..._

_XXX  
_

_Quantico__, Virginia, 1977_

Greg House sat up in bed with a start with his whole body drenched in sweat and an erection that was slowly dying. His hand was hot and sticky from relieving himself in his sleep and he flopped back against the pillows. It was one of the better dreams he'd had in days and he was exhausted. Usually he never got that far in the dreams with the mysterious girl, resulting in some serious morning wood that he had to take care of himself.

But who was she? That was the mystery. She seemed so familiar, but he didn't know anyone that looked remotely like her. And although he didn't know her, he could feel his affection for her in the dreams that was unlike anything else in the world.

He'd been having those dreams on and off for months and the location, people and places were always the same. What did it all mean? He had no idea, but he didn't care. It wasn't at all unpleasant, that was for sure. They took place in medieval times, clearly, if their clothing wasn't enough of an indication.

"Gregory?" his mother's soft voice came from the other side of the bedroom door. "Time to get up."

"I am up. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay. Breakfast is on the table. Don't be too long. You know how your father hates it when you're late for breakfast."

"Yeah," he groaned as he glanced down at his wet sheets. Damnit! He'd just changed his sheets less than a week ago.

Swinging his long legs from the bed, he stood up and stretched luxuriously, his hands just barely able to touch the ceiling. He did that a couple more times, threw on some clothes and then went to the kitchen.

As usual, his mother had everything all laid out on the kitchen table. There was bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, and a glass of orange juice for him.

"Better eat up, son," Col. John House snarked. "The least you could do is come to breakfast on time. Your mother was good enough to keep it warm."

"Sorry, sir," he muttered as he began filling his plate with a little of everything. He was ravenous, and his mother smiled. If only she knew. At seventeen, he was pretty much done growing, but at 6'2" he was taller than his father, and very active in sports. As far as his mother was concerned, he was still "a growing boy."

"Time waits for no man, Greg," his father pressed. "Let that be a lesson to you."

"Yes, sir."

As he ate, he could feel his father's cold eyes on him but he didn't dare look up. That would only make him start in on him again and all he wanted to do was eat and go to school. It was his only escape. That, and the field where he played Lacrosse with his team mates.

"I hear some scouts are going to be at the game on Friday," John informed him.

Greg simply shrugged. "It's just a rumor, sir."

"That's what I heard, son."

"Have you got a date to the prom yet, Greg?" his mother, Blythe, inquired.

John slammed his fork down, startling Greg and his mother. "Don't bother the boy about girls, Blythe. He hasn't got time to think about girls. Now," he continued as he turned his attention back to his son, "when you're out there on Friday..."

But Greg had already tuned him out and was looking at his mother. "I'm gonna be late after school, Mom. Dave and I are gonna jam a bit."

"You see that, Blythe?" John shouted. "That's what I'm talking about. Sports take concentration. You start in on the girls and his mind's all over the place."

Greg gritted his teeth as he listened to his father go off on his mother. After guzzling his orange juice, he got up, kissed his mother goodbye and ran out the back door.

XXX

Corinne "Cory" Wallace and her sister, Michelle, wandered through the busy hallways of the school in a daze. They were new, didn't know anyone, and nobody seemed to notice the pretty set of twins as they looked around in awe. The school was twice the size of their old one in New York, and a lot nicer as well.

"Where are we supposed to go, again?" Michelle asked her sister for the second time in five minutes.

"Room 232. But we've been up and down these halls twice and I don't see it."

The bell rang, causing most everybody to slam their locker doors shut and scurry to their prospective classrooms.

Greg was coming around the corner and bumped into Cory, knocking her books everywhere. "Damnit!" she hissed. "Apparently nobody watches where they're going in this state, either!"

"Sorry about that," she heard a male voice out of nowhere and saw a large pair of hands as they quickly scooped up her books. "Some idiot shoulder checked me. You really shouldn't walk in the middle of the hallways in this place. You'll end up in the ER before the day is over."

Michelle smiled at him as only she could, and accompanied it with a flip of her long golden hair over her shoulder.

"Well aren't you a sweetie," she cooed.

He smirked back at her. "You must be new."

"Yeah. I'm Michelle, this is my sister, Cory. We just moved here from Florida. You have a name?"

When Greg looked over at Cory, he was stunned, and it wasn't just because she was an identical twin. When blue eyes met blue eyes, he felt like someone hit him with a cattle prod. Those eyes were so familiar to him, and yet, he'd never seen her before. Or had he?

He realized he was staring and blinked a couple of times to clear his head. "Greg House. Again, sorry for bumping you."

"She's fine, aren't you, Cory?" Michelle inquired, trying to act the part of the concerned sister, but Greg saw right through her.

It seemed that Cory was equally speechless as she stared at Greg. The blue eyes were striking and too full of knowledge for someone his age, and his mouth, full lips and the the cupid's bow, as it was called, made her break into a sweat at the mere sight of it. And the thing that scared her the most is that she didn't know why. She'd never seen the boy before, and yet, there was something unmistakably familiar about him. She felt like she knew him, and knew him very well.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but were really only mere seconds, she blinked twice to clear her head. "Yeah..I'm fine. Thanks...Greg."

"Yeah, well, I gotta book it to class. Cya around," he made a quick exit and they watched him run down the hall and disappear around the corner.

"Wow. I wonder if there are more like him at home," Michelle murmured as they continued to walk.

XXX

"What's with you, man?" Dave inquired of Greg as they showered after practice.

"Huh?"

"You've been a spaz all day."

Greg shrugged as let the hot water cascade over him. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"You must be getting heat from the old man about the Marines again."

"If I hear "the Marines will straighten you out" one more time..." Greg muttered.

"Yeah yeah. That won't be an issue soon. You're going to get that scholarship and get into Hopkins so it won't matter anyway."

"Keep your fingers crossed."

"I am, don't worry. So what's the skinny? How come you were such a space case during practice?"

"I saw this girl today and..."

"A girl, huh? Nice?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her much. Her sister did all the talking. Cute twins, though."

"You mean the sisters are twins? Or..._these_ kind of twins?" Dave made a gesture of having big breasts and Greg cracked up laughing.

"I didn't really notice."

"You didn't notice? Dude, you've gotta hook us up. We could all go out."

Greg shrugged again. "I barely know her."

"Her? You mean you've got dibs on one of them already? Why? They're twins right? So they both look the same. How could you possibly choose?"

"They may look the same but they're totally different."

"Did you at least catch their names?"

"Michelle and Cory. Identical twins."

"I'll be on the lookout."

"You do that. If you happen to meet them, go for Michelle. She seemed...friendly," Greg chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Which means you want the other one."

"I don't care. I'm just saying, I know how you like em, and Michelle is more your type."

"Mighty generous of you."

"What can I say? I'm a generous kind o' guy."

Greg had managed to get through practice without thinking about Cory too much. He'd met lots of girls, dated some of them, but none of them were the right girl. That wasn't to say he was looking for the right girl. He was only seventeen, after all, soon to be eighteen. He was not the least bit interested in settling down with anyone for any length of time. He was still a virgin, and for him, it wasn't something he broadcasted. Of all his friends, he was the last to take the plunge into the unknown. Lacrosse players were the stars of the school and literally had their pick of the litter as it were, but he wasn't interested. He left that to his best friend, Dave. Greg House's interest was medicine.

But then he met Cory. And he knew that he was in big trouble. Because not only was she the girl of his dreams with her blue eyes and long blonde hair, he was certain she was the girl _in_ his dreams.

And he was scared shitless.

* * *

_**A/N: So... Yay or Nay? Should I keep going or quit while I'm ahead? Gimme a shout and lemme know what you think. I realize not everyone has the same beliefs and that's cool. This is just a belief of mine and I'm not pushing it on anyone. It's JUST a story. Plain and simple. **_

_**Oh, and the soul mate/twin flame facts are from several books and sites I've read on the subject. You can easily google them. won't let me post links on here or I would. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews thus far. Nice to see some new faces as well :) I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story. It's too early to even see an ending in sight. I'm simply just letting my fingers do the typing and it takes me places I hadn't thought of. All I know is that I'm having a blast writing it so far. Chapter 3 is already 1/2 way written. If I keep this up I'll be posting a new chapter every other day. I don't have any other stories going on right now for the first time in a long time. Usually I have one main fic, and then I write the odd one-shot here and there. I still might crank one out if the mood strikes me. The new pairing of House/Dominika is too good to pass up, so if you're interested, put me on your author alert list and you'll be informed whenever I write anything new. Anyway, read on, kiddies, and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_You're not to see that young lady again! Do you understand me, Nicholas?" King Richard shouted at his son. His voice was deep and reverberated through the entire throne room, bouncing off the stone walls and making it seem that much louder. "She's a commoner, and she's beneath us. Her mother is but a mere scullery maid and her father is in the stocks for a list of crimes as long as my arm."_

"_But..."_

"_A princess has been chosen for you already. You've been betrothed since you were five. Since the day she was born she's been bred to think and act as a Queen."_

"_But I do not love the Lady Elizabeth. True to my word I paid a visit to her country last week to..." he shuddered, "see her for myself."_

"_And she was fair?"_

"_Yes sir. A little too fair. Rather sickly in fact. Perhaps their portrait painter was a little more flattering than required. The likeness was no likeness. The long gold tresses, false! Her mouth...crabbed with age and devoid of teeth. In short, she left little to be desired! I cannot and will not marry someone who makes me want to vomit."_

"_When I first met your father I was so petrified I became nauseous myself," his mother, Queen Alice, finally spoke. "But, over the years I've grown to love your father very much."_

"_That's a very charming story, Mother. But I'm afraid it doesn't apply here."_

"_The wedding is in one week, son. You will not embarrass me! I forbid you to see that little jezebel again. My word is law, son. Listen to me..."_

_"No, you listen to me!" Nicholas shouted as he took a step forward, causing his father to look shocked, and the others in the room to gasp. "When I marry, which I know I must some day, it will be for the convenience of love. Not for the convenience of...convenience! Leticia and I love each other. I can't explain how or why, but it happened. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you or anyone else stand in our way!" And with that, he stormed out of the throne room._

XXX

"So did you dream about her again last night?" Dave inquired as they sat outside for lunch. It was a warm day and the sun felt good after it had been raining for the last several days. "I can tell cuz you get this far away look on your face like you're thinking about her."

"Yeah."

"You need to get laid, my friend. Soon. You're having wet dreams about some medieval wench named Lettuce..."

"Leticia," Greg corrected as he bit into his sandwich with a chuckle. "And what does getting laid have to do with anything?"

"It's your brain's way of telling you to get some."

"Seriously, Dave, how much do you get laid simply for being captain of the team?"

Dave laughed. "I dunno, man. I lost count."

"My point exactly. I'd rather wait and make it count, than end up with a dozen notches on my bedpost which mean nothing."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Dave laughed. "But it's not just about the sex."

"Oh really?" Greg put down his sandwich and looked at his friend seriously. "Then what is it? Please tell me. I'm dying to know why you feel the need to screw any girl with a pulse who so much as looks at you the right way."

"These girls get off on the attention. You and I are Gods at this school. Not only are we jocks, but we're smart jocks. Chicks dig that. They're just showing their appreciation for what we do."

Greg started laughing. "We run up and down a field holding big sticks in our hands, hurling a ball into a net."

"And we win games. Chicks dig winners. I'll bet that if you walked up to any girl and asked her out, she'd say yes in a heartbeat. Speaking of which, I haven't seen these twins you met the other day. Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?"

"I'm sure. You have one of them in Chem class."

Dave looked shocked. "I do?"

"Yep. Blonde, blue eyes, tiny build. I thought for sure you'd be drooling all over her."

"Yeah, not if I want dirt bag Dean Hamlin smashing my face in. They looked pretty tight." Dave rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I gotta keep these boyish good looks up to par. It's hard to make a first impression when you've got a mangled face."

Greg nodded. He knew all about that. There had been a time when he stood up to his father, gotten a shiner out of it, asked a girl out and had her do nothing but laugh at him and walk away.

"Yeah well you're better looking than I am. You don't have to try as hard."

Dave looked at his friend in disbelief. "Yeah right. You're not ugly, man. I've heard through the grapevine that the chicks dig your big blue eyes. It's common knowledge. I'm surprised you're still a virgin. How does that happen?"

"I never really got to get to know anyone. You know I'm a Marine brat. We move around a lot. I think this is the longest we've stayed in one place in the last five years. Just when I'd start to get to meet people and make friends, we'd move and I'd have to go and start all over again."

"Shitty deal."

"Yeah. Anyway, my point is that I'm not going to go out and get laid by some random chick just because I can."

"So go for that twin you like. The worst she can do is turn you down but I doubt she will. You have an excuse to talk to her. She's new, so ask her how it's goin'. Feel out her...vibes," Dave said with a wicked grin that made Greg almost choke on his sandwich.

"Sick."

Dave cracked his knuckles. "Not gonna get any arguments there."

X X X

"Hi, Greg!" Michelle joyfully called to him as she ran up to his locker and leaned against it, flipping her hair over her shoulder as usual.

"Hi Michelle."

She frowned. "How did you know it was me?"

"It's not that hard to tell you two apart. Any idiot with half a brain can figure it out. Just so happens I use both halves of mine." When she looked confused, he shut his locker door, forcing her to move and smirked. "It's the eyes."

"We're identical," she pointed out, still looking flustered.

"I know. What do you want? I have to get to practice."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know yet. What are you doing?"

He could see Dave down the hall gesturing for him to hurry up and he nodded at him, causing Michelle to turn and see who he was looking at. "Isn't that the captain of the lacrosse team?"

"Yeah. That's my friend, Dave."

"Do you play too?"

"Yep."

"Hey," she said, as if a light bulb suddenly went off over her head, "Maybe we could double date. You and him, my sister and I. Would be fab."

Greg found himself grinning. He could endure a night out with Michelle if it meant spending time with Cory as well. Sacrifices must be made, after all.

"I'll talk to Dave about it and get back to you. Do you think your sister would be up for it?"

"Oh yeah, totally. She digs you. I can tell. She's always been kind of a homebody but since she met you, you're all she talks about."

Now she had his attention. "What does she say?"

"She thinks you're sweet and she said you've got the nicest eyes she's ever seen."

Greg realized he had to use a strategy. "My friend Dave said you're pretty bitchin' yourself. He loves blondes."

"Really? What about you, Greg? Do you like blondes?"

"Sometimes," he grinned. "Look, I really gotta jet. I'll check ya later."

He ran down the hall and caught up with Dave. "Done deal."

"Bitchin'," they both grinned and high-fived each other.

X X X

Michelle came through the front door of their two-storey home and found Cory in the living room reading a book. "I've got a surprise for you, little sis."

Cory put her book down and rolled her eyes. "I hate when you call me that. You're only three minutes older than I am. Get off your high horse."

"Whatever. Listen. What would you say if I told you I got us a double date for this weekend?"  
"I'd say they BOTH better be cute. The last time, you went home with a guy from Yale and I took the bus."

"He had a friend," Michelle pointed out.

"It was his cousin...who could make an onion cry." She shuddered for effect. "That face...still haunts me. So I repeat, he better be cute."

"I guess it depends if you think Greg House is cute or not," Michelle said with a smug grin.

Cory's eyes went wide. "No way!"

"Yeah way! I was talking to him after school. His best friend is captain of the lacrosse team, also a real cutie. I know I've sort of been drooling over Greg but you saw him first and I know he likes you. I can tell, so you can have him. He's not really my type anyway."

Cory snickered. "And you think he's my type. How generous of you."

"The guy is smart. Everyone says so. He has like...the highest GPA in our class and he's trying to get some scholarship to get into Hopkins."

"Therefore we'd be a good match, right? Uh-huh."

But Michelle could tell her sister's resolve was quickly diminishing. "Did he say anything about me?"

"No, but he did say he liked blondes. And oh, his eyes...I could stare into them all night."

Cory didn't say anything more. "Fine. Whatever. I've heard a few things about Greg House myself that aren't so flattering. So I'm willing to go out with him to see if they're true."

Michelle frowned. "What things?"

"That he's an arrogant, self-absorbed jerk."

"He didn't come off that way to me. Anyway, it'll be fun. We'll have a good time."

"I hope so."

"Don't be so negative all the time. You can be such a drag."

Cory shrugged and went back to her book. "Just let me know what time I need to be there," she murmured, signifying that she was done with the conversation.

X X X

_Leticia ran into Nicholas's arms as soon as she arrived at their secret meeting place in the woods._

_"What's wrong?" He asked as she practically threw herself at him and buried her face in his neck. She needed to feel him. Smell his unique scent one last time..._

_"Oh, Nicholas, it's terrible. They're sending me away."_

_He held her back for a second to look into her eyes. "Who's sending you away?"_

_"Your father. My mother and I are to be escorted to some place far beyond our borders to live. They don't want you to marry me so they're getting rid of me."_

_Nicholas shook his head. "No...that can't happen..."_

_"It is happening. I have his Majesty's guards following me to make sure we don't run off. They're just over there," she said, pointing to the men standing nearby in the bushes watching them._

_"Damn!" Nicholas hissed. "This time he's gone too far. Listen, I'll fix everything. I promise. You're not going anywhere."_

_But Leticia shook her head. "It's done, Nicholas. They're taking me away tonight. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You have obligations and responsibilities. I understand that. I wouldn't want you to resent me for keeping you from being King."_

_"I don't want to be king if it means being without you," Nicholas whispered before taking her face in his hands and kissing her lovingly and deeply as she wrapped her arms desperately around his neck with no intention of letting go...  
_

X X X

Cory's clock radio turned itself on at 7:30 sharp and she groaned. The dream was just starting to get interesting. It was similar to ones she'd had before but it was the first time she was able to hold him. Usually she'd wake up almost as soon as the dream began. She grabbed the dream journal she kept next to her bed and began scribbling details that she could remember. Something about the man was oddly familiar this time.

Then she remembered his eyes. Nobody could forget eyes like that. And if she didn't know any better she'd say he was a dead ringer for Greg House. Except with an English accent and more muscles.

So what did that mean? Was it simply her mind's way of processing the fact they'd be going on a date and incorporating that into some kind of warped dream sequence? It had to be. She dismissed the feelings of familiarity with the facts. It would explain why he seemed so familiar to her the first time they bumped into each other. And the feeling of déjà vu she got when she looked into his eyes for the first time. What did it all mean?

Cory wasn't sure. But she was definitely going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You're in a good mood," Blythe observed as her son sat at the kitchen table for dinner.

"I guess I am," Greg replied as he slathered butter on his bun and shoved half a piece into his mouth.

"Any particular reason?"

"Other than acing my Bio test yesterday, and scoring the winning goal for the game last night? Dave and I are going out with twins tonight."

John House looked up from his dinner and eyed his son sceptically. "Who'd go out with you?"

"John!" Blythe scolded. "I'm sure she's lovely. What's she like?"

"I've been so busy with studying and practice that I really haven't had much time to talk to her."

"My prodigal son, with his nose supposedly buried in a textbook. Although, I haven't seen you do much studying. We'll know for sure when you get your test mark back."

"I study smart, not hard," Greg replied with a serious tone directed at his father.

"What's her name?" Blythe inquired, trying to change the subject. Greg being interested in anyone enough to smile like that had her intrigued.

"Her name is Cory Wallace, her sister's name is Michelle."

"Cory? Last I heard, that was a boy's name," John snickered.

"It's short for Corinne," Greg shot back, before turning to his mother. "They're identical twins, just moved here from New York. Their dad works for the FBI...or the DEA...something like that. They've moved around the country a lot, just like we have."

"Correction, we've traveled around the world. I'll bet they've never lived in Japan or Egypt."

"I don't really care," Greg snarled. "I'm not dating them for who their dad is or where they've lived."

John opened his mouth to speak but Blythe cut him off. "So far, everyone I've met in this town seems nice."

"They're drones," John muttered.

There was a horn honking outside and Greg jumped up from the table, grateful for the interruption. "Dave's here. Gotta go."

He gave his mom a kiss goodbye, grabbed his jacket and went outside to where Dave waited. Parked at the curb was a brand new black Pontiac Firebird with the T-roof.

"Wow! When did you get this?"

"Early birthday present. My dad's going out of town and wanted to give it to me before he went away."

"Far out!"

"I'll say. It screams, and the chicks'll be screaming too," Dave grinned.

Greg was completely in awe. On the hood was the Firebird insignia in all its glory, with gold trim and the interior was black leather. "Perfect timing for our date."

"You'd better believe it. They'll have to put out, before they even get in," Dave laughed as the two boys high-fived each other. "Come on, let's go pick them up."

John heard tires squealing outside and jumped up from the table. "What in hell..." He made it to the kitchen window just in time to see the Firebird speed away, leaving a trail of smoke behind. "Hooligans. They'll get themselves killed one of these days, driving like that."

"Boys will be boys, John. This is the first time I've seen Greg actually happy about something in ages. Let him enjoy it."

X X X

Greg and Dave stood at the front door and waited for someone to answer it. Less than a minute later, the door opened and an older lady answered, presumably the twin's mother.

"You must be Greg and Dave. Please, come in. The girls are almost ready."

The two boys stepped inside and followed Mrs. Wallace through the large house and into the living room. "So where are you taking the girls tonight?"

"Roller skating. A new rink opened up. It's supposed to be awesome."

"The girls love skating so they'll enjoy that."

Michelle was the first to come down the stairs dressed in a short denim skirt, boots and a tight red sweater. Her long blonde hair was clasped at each side with shiny barrettes. "Hi guys. Cory will be right down."

Greg nodded and kept his eye on the stairs. What he saw gave him chills. Good chills. All the way up his spine, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Cory came down wearing a blue cotton T-shirt, slim jeans, ankle boots and a black leather jacket. Her hair was done up in a long braid down her back and blonde ringlets framed her small face. She reminded him of Jan Brady from The Brady Bunch, only Cory was a hell of a lot prettier. She'd give Marcia a run for her money, and he'd had plenty of fantasies about Marcia Brady.

"You look...good," he stammered, and then cursed himself for being lame, but she seemed to like it.

"Thanks. So do you," she smiled as she took in his black jeans, blue shirt with the top two buttons undone and his black shoes. He looked sharp, and the blue shirt made his blue eyes look even bluer.

"Let's go then," Dave said eagerly as he let the girls go first, showing some chivalry in front of their mother.

When the girls saw the car, Michelle squealed. "Whose car is this?"

"It's mine," Dave said proudly as he opened the large door and pushed the seat forward. "You want the front or the back?"

"Cory and I could sit in the back. I think Greg would have an issue getting back there with his _long_ legs," Michelle giggled.

Greg rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Up to you."

Without another word, the girls climbed into the back and they set off for the roller rink.

The place was packed, but the rink was huge and lots of people were skating to the latest pop and rock tunes. Once they had their skates and booted up, they took to the rink. It had been awhile since Greg had skated and he fell a few times until he got the hang of it.

"They lied. It's not like riding a bike," he smirked as he picked himself up for the third time. Cory and Michelle had no problems keeping up with Dave who was amazing on skates. Greg shook his head. _Was there anything Dave wasn't good at?_

"Come on, Greg," Cory laughed as she took his hand. "It's couples only skate. I'll help you."

The moment their hands touched, they both looked at each other and they knew there was no going back.

Nazareth's _Love Hurts_ began to play, the lights went out and the black lights turned on, highlighting the neon decor. There was even a disco ball.

"Trippy," Dave laughed as he took Michelle's hand and whisked her away. After a few pointers from Cory, House finally found his bearings again and was skating as well as she was.

"Wow, not just a pretty face after all," Cory grinned up at him. She was considerably shorter than he was, probably not any taller than 5'5", but on skates, she came up to his shoulder. "I love this song!"

It was a total make out song if he ever heard one and he'd always liked it. He allowed Cory to drag him all over the rink and laughed at how adorable she was. That is, until the bottom of her jeans somehow got caught in the wheel of her skate and she fell hard, landed on her butt and pulled Greg down with her.

"Ow! That hurt," she groaned as she rubbed her ankle.

"You're telling me," he winced as he picked himself up and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Me too."

They went to the concession area and Greg bought them each a hot dog and cokes. They were soon joined by Dave and Michelle and the four of them ate together.

"So what would you ladies like to do after this?"

Cory and Michelle glanced at each other and shrugged in unison. "What is there?"

"Well, we could go watch the submarine races," Dave suggested. "They're pretty good, huh, Greg?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that."

Cory was skeptical of course, but Michelle seemed eager. She and Dave had really hit it off and she was happy for her sister, but even though Cory felt a connection with Greg, she was still shy.

They left the rink and her ankle was still a little tender from the fall. Greg noticed she was limping back to the car and offered to sit in the back with her.

"Will you have enough room?" She asked him.

"It'll be fine if your sister pulls her seat forward a little."

Once Greg was comfortable, he picked up Cory's legs and laid them across his lap. Then he began untying her boot.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

"Checking out your ankle, duh," he said like it was common knowledge.

"It's okay, Cory," Dave called from the front seat. "Greg's gonna be a hotshot doctor one day."

"Would the good doctor approve of a...herbal refreshment?" Michelle giggled as she reached into her purse and pulled out a joint.

"If he doesn't, I do," Dave said. "Spark it, baby."

"You're going to Hopkins to become a doctor?" Cory asked him as she watched him remove her boot very carefully and then her sock.

"That's usually where one goes for the undergraduate medical program. I'm in line for a scholarship. All I have to do is ace the final exam and it's mine. Then I can get the hell out of my parents house. It's all about freedom, baby doll. What about you?"

"I'll be staying here. I want to join the FBI. My dad wants me to join the DEA but I don't want to just catch drug dealers. I want to catch all the bad guys."

Michelle passed the joint to her sister and Cory took a long toke. "And here I thought you were a good girl," Greg snickered as she passed it to him. When he refused, she shrugged and handed it back to her sister.

"And here I thought you were a bad boy," she grinned wickedly.

"Who's to say I'm not?" he grinned back, just as wicked, and they looked at each other, neither one breaking eye contact until Dave drove over a bump, causing Greg to hit his head on the roof.

"Hey, take it easy over those bumps, man!"

"But it is smooth, isn't it?" Dave laughed. "Here we are," he said as he pulled into an empty lot and parked.

"Where are we?"

"Manassas National Park."

"And...nobody's here."

"I know," Dave grinned as he reached for Michelle and they began kissing almost immediately.

Greg sighed and turned on the dome light in the back so he could examine Cory's ankle, seeming completely oblivious to what his friend was doing. She tried hard not to crack up laughing. He looked so serious, but he had a very gentle way about him as he touched her ankle.

"Well, it's swollen a bit but I don't think it's fractured, either. If it was broken, you wouldn't have been able to walk on it at all. Put some ice on it when you get home."

"Yes, Dr. House," she smirked. "Actually, that sounds kinda sexy."

Greg couldn't help but grin. He wasn't sure about the sexy part, but it did sound good.

At some point while Greg and Cory were talking, Michelle had found her way onto Dave's lap and the windows were steaming up. "It's getting hot in here," Cory observed. "Let's get some air. I don't feel like watching my sister in a live show."

Greg nodded and pushed the now empty seat forward, opened the passenger door and climbed out with Cory close behind him. "I hope you have a rubber," he muttered to his friend before he slammed the car door shut.

Greg walked and Cory limped across the field until they found a bench overlooking the distant lights of the city. "If I forget to tell you later, I had fun tonight," she said as she leaned back against the arm he had stretched out behind her. For the first time since she'd been dating, she felt safe with Greg and didn't know why. She didn't get the same predatory vibe she got from his friend Dave. She knew what Dave was about, and Greg didn't seem to share his friend's...lustful tendencies. Or if he did, he wasn't acting on them.

"Me too," he nodded as he glanced over at her.

_Damn, she's gorgeous_! he thought to himself as he tried not to stare, but it was hard not to. She radiated sexy with a self-confidence that he admired but found lacking in most girls. Then again, she wasn't like the others. It seemed she was everything he looked for in a girl he was interested in. If he was true to himself, he could say she was the other half of him, but it was too early to make that assumption. He barely knew her, and yet, he felt he'd known her all his life.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him, noticing that he was staring off into space.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really." Then he chuckled inwardly. "I hope your sister's on the pill."

"I hope your friend has a raincoat," Cory giggled. "As much as Michelle wants kids one day, I don't think she's ready to settle down just yet."

Greg nodded. "I get that. So tell me about your dad. What's his racket?"

"He used to work for the FBI and then the DEA was formed and he became the director's aide for them. He wants me to follow in his footsteps because he says I have a good sense about people. But I can't branch out as well as I can with the FBI so he's a little pissed off. I've already been accepted into the program in the fall so I'll be doing my training at Quantico. It'll save us some money because I won't have to live on campus."

"Sounds good."

"What about you? I'll bet your parents are thrilled about your wanting to become a doctor, huh?"

Greg snorted. "Hardly. My mom is happy about it, but my dad expected me to join the Marines and follow in his footsteps. I wouldn't last two minutes in that environment. I have...authority issues," he grinned wickedly as he thought about all the teachers he'd managed to alienate in high school. "I've always been fascinated with medicine so that's what I'm studying. It's what I'm good at." He glanced at her. "What are you good at?"

"In general?"

"Yeah, besides roller skating."

"I've been in martial arts since I was five. I like being able to feel in control at all times. It's like having a secret weapon nobody knows about."

"I know now," he pointed out with a grin, playfully poking her side.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to have to kill you," she grinned back. "What about you, Greg? What's your secret?"

"You're sure I have one?"

"Everybody has at least one."

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed what it is by now, then. If you're so good at reading people."

"I think I've figured it out," she nodded, "but I want to know if I'm right. I can tell it's something that only Dave knows and he's obviously a very good friend or it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

_Damn, she's good._

"Then enlighten me," he said as he folded his arms across his chest and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

Cory cocked her head to one side. "You have high standards and morals. You do what you do because it's right, and you don't care or think too much about the consequences of your actions. You don't run from things, you face them head on and take no prisoners, and for that, people think you're a hard-ass but you're anything but. You're not as tough as you want people to think you are, and you have a romantic side that you don't want anyone to see because you equate romance as a side of weakness."

"There's nothing wrong with romance," Greg interjected. "I can be romantic when I want to be."

Cory smiled and brushed a curl out of her eyes. "I'm sure you can. Anyway, that's not the secret. I'm getting to that. The truth is, you're still a virgin because you haven't met the right girl and you don't want to invest all your emotions in the wrong girl. And since you've moved around so much growing up, you haven't been with anyone long enough to put the effort in and get to know them. It's not just about sex with you. You don't want to just do it because you can, and believe me, Greg, I doubt you have any problems getting dates but you don't date because you don't want to get hurt."

Greg felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as she spoke. Everything she said was right on.

"What are you? Some kind of psychic?"

Cory shrugged. "I'm not a mind reader, I just see what I see. Anyway, your secret's safe with me, and if it's any consolation, I'm a virgin too. So we're even on that score."

"Seems you and your sister aren't all that much alike," he chuckled as he gestured to the steamed up car windows in the parking lot.

"Michelle is older than me by three minutes, and the way she treats me, it might as well be three years."

"No shit?" Greg dismissed. "I thought you were the older one. You're way more mature than she is."

Just then, the car door opened, they could hear the music blaring from where they were sitting and Michelle waved at them. "C'mon guys. We have to book it home!"

Cory chuckled to herself as she stood. But her ankle gave way when she took a step and she wobbled. Greg managed to steady her, and then gestured to his back. "Hop on, M'Lady."

"Why thank you, Sir Gregory," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her onto his back. "Handsome and gallant. Such a rare find."

As he piggy-backed her across the field, they were both smiling by the time they returned to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_The throne room door slammed open, startling the King and Queen and everyone else in the room. Nicholas stormed in and made a beeline for his father. Naturally, a guard who was simply doing his duty, stepped in front of the king and was met with a fist to the face. _

"_Nicholas!" The Queen gasped as the guard fell to the floor._

"_I've watched you rule this kingdom for years, Father, but I thought there was a limit as to how sick you could be!"_

"_You curb your tongue, boy, and remember who you're talking to!" King Richard boomed as he got to his feet._

"_What's this about?" Queen Alice inquired._

"_Father sent Leticia away. Apparently he doesn't give a toss if his son is happy or not. All he cares about is his precious kingdom and how much money he can bring in by aligning forces."_

"_Richard, you didn't..."_

"_Damn right, I did. The girl is but a mere peasant. She can do nothing for him."_

"_Except make him happy. Really, Richard! Of all the low, under-handed things..." she was met with a backhanded slap by her husband which raised Nicholas's temper up several more notches. He charged at his father and slammed him against the wall. "Don't ever touch her again!" His arm was across his father's throat as he held him against the cold stone wall. "Or I'll kill you myself."_

"_I have no qualms about sending you to the stocks."_

"_Just tell me where she is, Father."_

"_I'll do no such thing."_

_Nicholas gave his father a final shove and backed off. "Fine, then I'll find her myself."_

"_Come back here! Nicholas! I forbid you!"_

"_Let him go, Richard."_

"_You stay out of this!" he roared at his wife. "It's your fault! You encouraged him!"_

"_I'd rather see our son happy with the woman he loves than married to someone he hates and miserable. I thought you wanted the same."_

_"It's irrelevant what we want. Anyway, he won't get far. They'll stop him at the border."_

X X X

For the first time in a long time, Cory went to bed and woke up smiling. Her ankle was throbbing a little but when she thought about Greg she didn't care. Stretching luxuriously, she got out of bed and limped to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning sweetie," her mother smiled. "

"Morning."

"What happened to your foot? You're limping."

"My jeans got caught in my skate and I fell, twisted my ankle a bit. Greg said it will be fine."

Dottie Wallace smiled knowingly at her daughter. "He did, did he?"

"Yep. He's going to Johns Hopkins to be a doctor."

"Which one was he?"

"The blue eyed one," Cory smiled dreamily.

"So I take it you had a good time."

"Yes I did."

"What about your sister?"

"She and Dave got along well too. We're all going to hang out again."

"That'll be nice. It's great you both met some nice boys so soon after moving here."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Greg was cleaning out the garage while listening to the radio. It was one of the chores he'd promised to do and he wanted an early start so he could finish early. He still had Cory's phone number tucked safely in his back pocket and he had every intention of calling her. What he'd say, or what they'd talk about, he had no idea. He was never much for phone conversation. He much rather preferred to talk in person. He hoped she'd do most of the talking so he wouldn't have to. She said to call her and they'd plan something for the weekend and he was all for that. He almost couldn't wait to see her the next day at school.

He enjoyed their date, even though Dave and Michelle were with them, Greg was happy to have Cory to himself for awhile. He enjoyed their banter and their chats.

His father stepped outside and turned off the music immediately, bringing Greg out of his thoughts.

"You got home late."

"I wasn't aware I had a curfew, sir," he said, stiffly. And that was the truth. His parents never gave him a set time to come home.

"You went roller skating. I know for a fact that place closes at 9. Where did you go then?"

"We just drove around. Dave got a new car. It's smokin'."

"I'm aware of that. I saw him peel out of here like a maniac, yesterday. He's going to get you both killed."

_But what a way to go!_ Greg thought, smugly.

"Speaking of staying safe, here," John said as he tossed something to his son. Greg caught it and looked. It was a box of condoms. "If you're gonna be stupid, at least be safe."

"Dad..."

"Don't _Dad_ me, son. Girls these days are a lot different than in my day. You don't know where they've been. And..."

"You don't have to give me the talk, Dad. I learned all this stuff in school."

"Oh that's right," John laughed. "I forgot the great Greg House is going to be some big shot doctor one day."

"That's the plan," Greg said proudly, only to get a scowl from his father.

"Not if you're spending all your time riding in cars and getting into the backseats of them with girls you hardly know."

"That's just it. I want to get to know her. I'm not going to rush into anything so don't worry about me."

John considered this, and then nodded once. "Good. Good talk, son." And then he was gone, and all Greg could do was shake his head in wonder.

X X X

"Cory, it's for you!" Dottie Wallace called at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll take it up here, Mom!"

Cory threw her book down on the bed and ran to the kitchen to pick up the extension. "You can hang up now, Mom. Thanks."

Cory heard the click of her mom hanging up downstairs. "Hello?"

"Hi...it's Greg House. Remember me?"

He sounded kind of nervous, and maybe even a little shy, and it made her smile in spite of herself.

"Hmm..tall guy, big blue eyes, gives great piggy back rides? That Greg House?"

"Yep. What's shakin'?"

"Not much. What's new with you?"

"Cleaned the garage today."

"Sounds fun," Cory laughed.

"Not really. Hey, umm...what are you doing right now?"

Her heart just about leapt into her throat. "Not much, why?"

"I'm bored. I was gonna go get a milkshake. Do you...wanna...maybe meet me?"

"Sure," she said, and then cursed herself. _Way to play hard to get!_ "What time?"

"I'll meet you on the corner by your house in twenty minutes." And then, just like that, he hung up without waiting for a reply. Cory looked at the receiver like he was suddenly going to come back on the line but it went dead, so she hung up. Then she raced to her room for something to wear.

Twenty minutes later, she was walking toward Greg on the street. _He's punctual, I'll give him that_, she thought as he approached her.

"Hey," he said with a slight smile. He wore a plain blue sweatshirt and jeans but his shirt was still dusty. She reached out and lightly brushed some of it off his shoulder.

"You're still dusty," she giggled as they began to walk toward the neighborhood hangout.

"You still look good," he said as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a simple tank top and a pair of jeans with sandals and she still had a slight limp. "How's the ankle?"

"Much better, Dr. House," she grinned, making him grin back at her. "I get a kick out of calling you that."

"It's cool. I get a kick out of hearing it."

They arrived at the cafe and found a booth for two near the back. After their orders were taken, they both tried to find something to talk about.

"So what else did you do today?"

Cory shrugged. "Went shopping with my Mom, helped make dinner. That's about it."

"Can you cook?"

"I like to think so," she smiled. "I haven't poisoned anyone yet."

"FBI will probably train you how to do it and make it look like an accident," Greg smirked. "So, uhh...are you and Michelle gonna come to the game Friday night? There's a party after."

"Sounds cool. I think Michelle was planning on going. She's really gone on Dave, by the way."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed."

"It was kind of hard not to the way their faces were stuck together all night."

After they'd had their milkshakes, and were getting ready to leave, a hand reached out and grabbed Greg by his shirt, literally pulling him out of the booth.

"Who said you could take her out, asswipe!" Dean Hamlin sneered in Greg's face.

"I don't remember asking you for permission, dirt bag. You've got the wrong girl, man."

"I know what Michelle Wallace looks like!"

"Yeah? Then you'd know that this is her sister, Cory. Are you blind as well as stupid?"

Dean looked over at Cory like he was trying to figure it out. "In case you didn't know by now, and I'm surprised you don't, they're twins." Greg gave Dean a hard shove backwards. "So lay off and go climb back under your rock." He went and sat next to Cory and placed a protective arm around her shoulders.

"You're not Michelle?" Dean asked her.

"Sorry, no. Now leave us alone. And leave Michelle alone too. She's not interested."

"What do you know?" he snarked at her.

"I know enough. She said you're one sandwich short of a picnic basket. You really should wear a helmet when you're at football practice."

Greg stifled a laugh and covered it up with a cough.

"Yeah well...if you ever decide to ditch this geek and wanna go out with a real man, just gimme a shout."

"Maybe later. Next century," Cory said dryly as she reached her hand up and let her fingers intertwine with Greg's. The sparks she felt when she did that made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, and she wondered if he felt it to because he was looking at her.

"Nicely done," he said as he continued to stare at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"I hate guys like that. They think just because they're jocks they can have any girl they want."

"Imagine that," Greg chuckled. "Whatever would give a guy that impression?"

She looked over at him and smirked. "I dunno, Greg. You tell me."

"Oh...well played, sir."

They were staring into each other's eyes and he wanted to kiss her then. Her lips looked so soft and inviting that he found himself leaning towards her, and she was doing the same when a loud voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey, House! Good luck on Friday!"

Greg's head snapped back and he glared at the intruder with cold eyes. "Thanks, man."

Cory looked regretfully outside. "It's starting to get dark. I should book it home. I have some homework to finish up before tomorrow."

He shrugged and nodded, pissed off that the spell had been broken. The moment lost. 

X X X

_Leticia heard the sound of galloping hooves behind her carriage as it ambled along the dirt path. "Stop the carriage!" __Nicholas ordered the driver._

"_I have my orders, Your Highness," he shouted back to him. He wasn't sure how he managed to get across the border. When he looked behind him, he saw several border guards closing in._

"_Stop, by the order of King Richard!" Nicholas called out as he rode alongside the carriage. "Stop now!"_

_The man pulled the carriage to a stop and Leticia jumped out, leaping into Nicholas's arms. They kissed feverishly as the border guards surrounded the couple. _

"_Step away from the girl, Your Highness. You're trespassing in this land. We must escort you back to your kingdom."_

"_I'm not leaving here without her."_

"_We've been instructed to take you back using whatever force necessary," one of the guards said as he drew his sword. Nicholas stood in front of Leticia as he drew his sword as well. "Let it be thus," he said and with one quick move, knocked the sword out of the man's hand and grabbed it, pointing both swords at his neck. "One down, who's next?"_

"_Nicholas, you don't have to do this. You're going to be King one day. I can't let you lose that chance."_

_"I don't care about being King. All I care about is you," he said softly._

_Leticia placed her hand on his forearm. "I know. But I don't want you to resent me years later for keeping you from the throne. Your kingdom will need a ruler who's kind, and fair and whom the people love. You have obligations and responsibilities. I understand that. That's why I have to go."_

_"Don't talk that way..."_

"_Nicholas, let me go. When you become King, you can send for me. I'll wait for you. I promise."_

_He looked like he was seriously thinking it over. She knew how much he wanted to be King, and she refused to let him give that up._

"_If you're sure that's what you want..."_

_"It is," she nodded, and then reached up to kiss him softly. "I love you. But you need to do what you need to be happy."_

"_You make me happy," he said quietly. "And I will send for you. I promise."_

"_I know you will. And I'll be waiting. We will be together. I know it. Until the end of time, right?"_

_Nicholas nodded and kissed her again, deeply. "Until the end of time."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This is sort of a filler or transitional chapter, whatever you want to call it. I don't usually like writing them but sometimes they're necessary.**_

* * *

__Chapter 5

Greg aced his Bio exam as he expected and earned his free ride and a full scholarship to Johns Hopkins. Of course, his father had some choice words.

"Enjoy your fun now, son. Once you get to that University those days will be over. You'll learn what real hard work is."

"I seem to be doing fine so far," Greg snarked. He was feeling great, and nobody, especially his father was going to bring him down.

"Got plans this weekend, Greg?" Blythe inquired as she put a plate full of food in front of her son.

"Game first, party afterwards," he said as he began eating.

"You think life is just one big party, don't ya? You and that idiot friend of yours."

Greg stopped eating and glared at his father. "Dave's not an idiot. He's going to Hopkins too. We'll be able to be roommates. He's already setting us up at a Fraternity."

"That sounds lovely, dear," Blythe smiled.

"Yeah, lovely," John sneered. "You know what your problem is, son..."

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me," Greg sighed heavily.

"Your priorities are all screwed up. All you care about is sports and girls. And don't think I haven't noticed that little tramp calling here..."

Greg slammed his fork down. "Shut up! You don't know her, and you have no right to talk about her like that!"

John was amused. "Any girl who calls a boy is just asking for trouble."

"This is the seventies, not the forties. And guess what? Women can vote now!"

"Don't smart mouth me."

"Don't ever call her that again."

"Gonna marry her?"

Greg almost choked on his orange juice. "Marry her? Are you senile, old man?"

"Greg! Don't speak to your father like that."

"I've only been out with her twice. What the hell kind of idiotic thing is that to say?"

"Two dates turns into trouble before you can even turn around."

"I'm not stupid. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize my scholarship. I've worked too hard to get there. I know what I'm doin'."

"Of course he does, John. Have a little faith."

John grumbled something and went back to reading the paper and Greg was pissed. He finished his breakfast, grabbed his jacket and books and took off.

X X X

"Big game in two days, man," Dave grinned as he slapped his friend on the shoulder. "And then we are gonna par-tay."

Greg merely smiled but he didn't comment. His father's words still echoed in his head and Dave could tell something was troubling his friend deeply.

"What's wrong?"

"The Colonel and I had words this morning."

"What about?"

"Everything. I was in a good mood when I got up this morning. Now I just want the day to be over with."

"You need some cheering up. Where's Cory, anyway?"

"In study hall. Where's Michelle?"

Dave grinned. "Cheerleading practice. I heard you and Cory went out the other night and Dirt Bag mistook your girlfriend for mine. Almost mangled your face."

Greg shrugged. "The guy has the IQ of a salad bar. He doesn't scare me."

"But your dad does."

"Watch it, Dave," Greg glowered at his friend.

Dave held his hands up in a surrender motion and stepped back. He knew better to back off when Greg was in one of his moods.

"Kissed her yet?"

"No."

"No? Why the hell not?"

"Haven't had a chance. I almost did the other night but some idiot interrupted us."

"Still having those dreams?"

"Yep. Had one last night."

"Anything good?"

"Nope. It's just been a shitty day." The bell rang and he slammed his locker door shut. "Check ya later."

Dave watched his friend walk away and shook his head. It was rare when Greg was moody, but when he was, God help anyone who got in his way. He spotted Cory down the hall at her locker and made his way over.

"Hey, Cor."

"Hey Dave. Have you seen Greg around? I haven't seen him all morning."

"Yeah I was just talking to him. He's gone to class. One warning, tread lightly."

She frowned. "Why?"

"His dad pissed him off and he's not in a good way."

"What did he say to him?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. I'm just warning you, don't get in his face today. Once in awhile...Greg gets into these moods and you can't talk to him. It's like...it's like he builds this wall around himself and nobody can get through. He and his dad don't get along anyway but whatever went down, it wasn't good. SO, you and Michelle going to the game and then the party Friday night?"

Cory smiled back at him. "Wouldn't miss it. Hopefully Greg will be in a better mood by then. Thanks for the heads up. I gotta go."

"Check ya later."

XXX

She saw him walking home by himself and she had to run to catch up to him. "Hey, wait up!"

Greg heard Cory's voice calling to him but he kept walking. He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. The last thing he wanted was to say something he'd regret later.

"I've been looking for you all day," she said with a smile, which did nothing to lighten his mood.

"Been busy."

"Michelle and I are looking forward to Friday's game."

"Good."

"Greg?"

"What!" he snapped as he stopped walking and whirled around to face her, causing Cory to jump back. "I'm not really in the mood to talk now."

"I can see that."

"Then why are you bugging me?"

"I just...Dave told me you were upset about something and I thought..."

"You thought you'd be able to cheer me up, is that it? Guess again. Believe me, Cory, the best thing you can do right now is leave me alone."

He could see he had upset her, and he felt even more like crap. "Listen, I'll call you later, okay?" he said, his voice a little softer.

"Okay."

She watched him turn and walk away, and then sighed, hoping he'd be in better spirits by Friday.

XXX

Cory had a bad feeling when she woke up Friday morning. She should have been in a great mood. That night was the big game and then what would surely be a swinging party. The opposing team didn't stand a chance at winning and everyone was stoked at the pep rally the night before. Even Greg seemed to have gotten out of his funk and apologized to her for being a jerk the other day. She was hoping maybe he'd kiss her then, or even give her a hug, but he didn't. It only left her wanting more.

He was certainly different than the other guys she'd been out with, in that he hadn't put the moves on her.

However, she wouldn't have minded if he did. Perhaps after the game he'd be so jazzed that he'd be in the mood for...whatever.

She knew he was a virgin, but she wondered if he'd made out with many girls. He never talked about it so she didn't know. She hadn't been with many guys, either. The last one she was with, Henry, seemed harmless enough. That is, until he got her in the back row of a dark movie theatre and was slobbering all over her like a St. Bernard. She quickly put an end to that and he never touched her again.

Somehow, she doubted Greg would be as forward. She felt an unfamiliar stirring deep down that she hadn't experienced in a long time. Not since the crush she had on a boy in the tenth grade. But that's all it had been, a crush. Still, he had made her feel alive, and Greg was having the same effect on her. Only now it was different. She wasn't as shy and awkward as she was when she was fifteen.

The dreams she'd been having only reaffirmed the fact that she was more than ready to take the plunge, as it were. She felt things in those dreams she'd never felt before. Passion, heat, emotions that she couldn't figure out but they were so powerful she often woke up in a cold sweat. When she looked at Greg, or when he looked at her, she found herself breaking into a sweat as well.

Maybe there was something to that whole soul mates thing people talked about. They say that there's someone for everyone. Could that someone be Greg House? It was possible. She'd done a bit of her own research on the subject, and everything she'd read made perfect sense. The feeling like she'd known him forever, the electricity when their fingers touched, and the difficulty of being apart for any length of time.

She didn't know what would happen when he moved to Baltimore to attend school but she wasn't too worried. It wasn't that far of a drive.

But, she realized, maybe she was getting ahead of herself. Maybe nothing would happen between them at all. Would he even want a girlfriend when he moved? There would be a plethora of new girls at college. Why would he want to be tied down when he and Dave could have their pick of the litter? He should be free to do whatever he wanted, and be with whoever he wanted whenever he wanted. He didn't need her.

She turned off the water and stepped out, still scowling as she dried herself off. _Great! Now I feel worse than I did before the shower._

Michelle was doing her hair when Cory entered her room and flopped down on the bed. "What's with you?"

"I dunno. I feel like crap. Too much on my mind I guess."

Michelle frowned. "Problems with Greg?"

"No."

"Kissed him yet?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

Cory shrugged. "I dunno. I figure if he wants to kiss me, he'd have done it by now."

"And he hasn't?"

"Nope."

"Maybe he's a fag."

"Michelle! I don't think so."

"Well ya never know!"

"He's not...a fag. God I hate that word."

"Then why hasn't he made a move on you?"

"Because he's not a jerk, that's why. He doesn't sleep around. Not like..."

"Like me? Is that what you were going to say?" Michelle snapped.

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but it's what you were thinking."

"I don't want to fight about this. I know you're careful."

"Yeah, I am. And Dave is a nice guy. One of the nicest guys I've met in a long time."

"I know. I like him too. He's a good guy. And he's Greg's best friend."

Michelle put her curling iron down and turned around to face her sister. She could sense right away when something was off, but she was unable to say what.

"Why don't you just make a move on him and get it over with? Break the ice. Who says the guy has to make the first move anyway?"

"I dunno...I don't want to give him the wrong idea."

"It's just a kiss, Cory."

"Yeah, and you know what Dad says. It starts with a kiss and before you know it, you're pregnant."

"You can't get pregnant from kissing. If that were true, I'd have enough kids to run an orphanage," Michelle laughed. "Look, let's just have fun tonight. Whatever happens happens. We're young, wild and free. We're dating two great guys."

"I'm not officially dating Greg," Cory pointed out.

"Uhh..yes you are. He's not seeing anyone else and neither are you. You're dating. What's with him anyway? Is he always so quiet when you're together?"

Cory nodded. "Yeah. He pretty much keeps to himself, but that's fine. I'd rather he be the strong, silent type, than the type who blabs about his sexual conquests all over school."

"Amen," Michelle muttered.

X X X

As expected, Greg and Dave scored the final goals, winning the game and the division title for their district. Michelle and Cory both ran onto the field along with everyone else and Greg looked thrilled to see her when he managed to get his helmet off. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around while they laughed. He was drenched with sweat and badly in need of a shower but she didn't care. It was all so familiar it hit her like a tidal wave and she felt a chill go through her, as if someone had walked over her grave. And who knows, maybe someone did.

"Enjoy the game?" he asked her as they walked off the field together.

"Yeah, it was awesome."

Greg grinned at her. "Now we celebrate. I'm just gonna go shower up. Dave and I will meet you fine ladies right here in twenty minutes. Sound good?"

"Sure," Michelle nodded. "Whose party is it, anyway?"

"No idea. Just one of the guys on the team. Big house, lots of rooms," Dave laughed wickedly as he nuzzled Michelle's neck. "Lots of beds."

"Eww..," Michelle squealed as she pushed him away. "You're all sweaty and gross. Go shower. We'll be here."

Greg gave Cory a sexy grin, one she'd never seen before and it made her knees literally weak. "Don't worry," he whispered, "your virtue is quite safe with me. At least for awhile," he laughed before he joined his friend.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked her Michelle.

"I think it means he's going to try and behave himself."

Cory blushed when she thought about that grin once more. It was sexy as all hell and she didn't even know he had it in him. "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."

Michelle laughed out loud as she took a joint out of her purse and lit up. "You naughty girl! Here, this will mellow you out a little. Try not to get too drunk tonight, okay? I'll try and look out for you but I might not be around much."

"Yeah yeah. You and Dave will be off in one of the bedrooms. I get it."

"Something tells me so will you. How far have you gone with a guy anyway?"

"Umm..." Cory fidgeted. Suddenly the idea of being alone with Greg in a bedroom made her very nervous when she actually stopped to think about it. "Second base? Whatever that is."

"French kissing and groping. That's about it."

"That sounds right. God, I'm such a prude."

Michelle laughed again. "Don't worry about it. I doubt Greg is much of a Casanova, either. And there's nothing wrong with waiting for the right guy, no matter what anyone says."

"I know. I just don't want to...you know...look stupid."

"Everything'll be fine. We'll go to the party, dance, drink and have a hell of a time. Greg's not a jerk. He's not going to make you do anything. Besides, if he does, I'm not worried because I know you could take him. I heard what you did to Henry."

Cory shuddered. "I hope Greg is a better kisser than Henry."

XXX

Meanwhile in the boys locker room, Greg and Dave were finishing up getting dressed. "So, tonight's the night, big guy?" Dave asked him.

"For?"

"I dunno...whatever. You gonna score with Cory tonight?"

"Oh," Greg realized what Dave was referring to and shook his head. "I don't know. I like her and all but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know if she likes me...like that."

"Man, you really are clueless. She wouldn't be hanging out with you if she didn't."

"Maybe she feels obligated because you're dating her sister."

"Somehow I don't think Cory would bother with you if she wasn't the least bit interested. Besides, I've seen the way she looks at you when you're not aware of it and man, she's hot after your tailpipe. You haven't kissed her yet either, have you?"

"No."

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

"The right moment."

"Well I hope you find it soon. She's not going to stay on the market very long, man. I know at least half a dozen guys who've had their eye on her since she moved here. Just a head's up."

Greg nodded. He knew Dave was right and he hoped at the party he'd find his nerve. After all, why should Cory want to wait for him? He needed to man up and get with it or he would risk losing her to some other jerk who wouldn't give a crap about her. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen.

_Now if I could just find my nerve._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So you guys are probably wondering...where's the smut? Well, I couldn't wait either :) So here's some in a nice long chapter for ya! Enjoy, smut readers! :P**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The party was just getting started by the time the foursome arrived and almost immediately, someone was shoving a drink into their hands. Cory was thirsty and she started drinking right away. It was beer, it was ice cold and when she finished it, she grabbed another.

_Riders on the Storm_ was playing and she was feeling very mellow. She wanted to dance. "Come on, Greg," she giggled as she pulled him into the crowd where the others were dancing.

"I don't dance," he protested, but let her pull him along anyway. There were so many people they were pressed up against each other.

"Please? I love this song. It's sexy," she grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started swaying back and forth to the music.

Greg wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and slid his hands up and down her back while they shimmied against each other as the song ended and Stranglehold began. "Oh my God, I love this song too," she giggled as she slid her hands down Greg's chest, playing with the top button of his shirt. He smiled down at her in amusement. It was the first time he'd seen her so relaxed and carefree. Everyone around them was making out and she was staring up at him expectantly. He figured the moment wasn't going to get any better than that so he took a chance. He lowered his head and very gently brushed his lips against hers.

Cory closed her eyes and literally melted into the kiss. Her mouth opened under his and she nibbled on his bottom lip as he slid his tongue against hers.

His hands slid down her back and his thumbs hooked into the belt loops of her jeans. When the need for air became too great, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Wow," he sighed as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You know it."

"You're a good kisser," he whispered as he kissed her forehead, her temple and then her ear.

"Mmm so are you. It was worth the wait. What took you so long?"

Greg smirked. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to or not."

Cory's hands slid around his neck and she pulled him down for another kiss which lasted several minutes. The guy could kiss like no other guy she'd been with, and she was quickly becoming addicted to his soft lips and warm tongue. "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh yeah. But just to make sure," he grinned and kissed her again, deepening the kiss so their tongues fought for battle. Her hands buried in his hair and his hands slid down over her ass, grabbing it playfully and making her squeal with surprise.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" she whispered, still breathless as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her neck. He found a spot behind her ear that drove her insane and she instinctively ground her hips against his.

"Big trouble," he nodded, still kissing and nipping at her neck, then licking the bites to sooth them.

"Greg House, if you so much as give me a hickey, my father will kill you."

"Mmm," he murmured as his lips moved to where her shoulder met her neck. "I'll just have to make sure I don't leave any visible evidence," he laughed.

"Hey, House," someone shouted. "Good game, man!"

The two boys high-fived each other and he passed Greg two more beers. "For you and the beautiful lady. Enjoy the party! Plenty of rooms upstairs and there's the make out room in the basement, too."

Greg smirked. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Tim."

Cory took a sip of her beer. She was feeling very warm and the beer was refreshing. "Who was that?"

"The host with the most. This is his house."

"Oh. Have you ever been down to the basement?"

Greg looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. "No. Why? Wanna go check it out?"

"Yeah. Let's go see what a make out room looks like."

As soon as they opened the door to the basement they could smell the pot and hear the music of Steve Miller. "Won't be needing one of your sister's joints down here. All you have to do is breathe deeply," Greg chuckled as they made their way down the wooden steps to what looked like an unfinished basement.

There was a long sectional couch with pillows, neon posters and black lights. There was also a lava lamp and a disco ball. It was a pot head's fantasy and there was no shortage of pot being passed around.

"Hey House!" A few people called out to them.

"Hey."

"Never thought we'd see you down here."

"I never thought I'd have a reason to come down here." He gave Cory a squeeze. "But I do now."

"She's smokin', man."

"Yes she is."

"Stop!" Cory laughed.

"Why? You _are_ smokin'," Greg said as he pulled her down onto his lap as he made himself comfortable at the end of the couch away from everyone else. She was wearing a denim skirt and her long smooth legs were begging to be touched so he slid one hand over them. "Nice legs, too."

"Yeah?" she grinned as she traced invisible patterns on his chest.

"Yeah," he said softly as he leaned in for another kiss, which she had been eagerly anticipating since the kiss upstairs. That was amazing, but the way he was kissing her now was even more incredible. She'd always considered Greg to be very passionate and focused in whatever he did, and it seemed there was no exception when it came to making out.

His lips were so soft and his tongue was relentless. She buried her fingers in his hair and threw her head back as he moved down to kiss her neck and then the base of her throat. His tongue was so warm and so velvety soft that she found herself wishing to feel it on other places of her body and she blushed at the very thought.

_What is he doing to me?__ And what would he do if I let him?_ She wondered as his hand crept up her leg but stopped at her knee while his other hand buried in her hair. Then she felt him tugging on the hem of her shirt and she placed her hand over his to stop him.

"Don't," she whispered with a shake of her head, to which he stopped immediately and nodded.

"Sorry." The truth was, Greg was getting a headache from all the smoke and he gestured for Cory to get up. "Let's go back upstairs."

She frowned and nodded, wondering if she really had pissed him off because he wanted to leave so soon. When they returned to the living room, he grabbed another beer for the two of them. "Are you mad?" she asked him.

Greg cocked his head to one side. "No. Why would I be?"

"Well...because you wanted to get out of there..."

He realized what she was saying and he laughed. "God no. It was too hot and smoky down there. It was giving me a headache. Let's go outside and get some air."

"Okay."

They went out onto the patio and there were a lot of people in the pool. "Hey, Greg! Hope you brought your suit! Cuz you're about to get wet!" Someone laughed as they gave him a shove and he fell backwards into the water.

Cory squealed with surprise when Greg resurfaced and gave his head a shake. He looked good wet. His light blue shirt clung to his upper body just right and she could see his nipples through the cotton. And the water made his eyes look amazingly blue.

"Come on in, Cory!" he called to her.

"No."

"The water's nice and warm."

"No way!"

But Greg grabbed her ankle, she lost her balance and fell in. "Damn you, Greg!" she sputtered and coughed once she resurfaced.

"Shouldn't've been standing so close to the edge," he laughed.

"You're a real jerk, ya know that?" she hissed and then climbed out with as much dignity as she could muster. He watched her storm inside and a couple guys laughed. "Looks like House is in the dog house!"

"Shut up," he laughed as he climbed out of the pool, found a towel nearby and dried himself off as best he could before going back into the house to look for Cory.

Michelle was downstairs and stopped him as soon as he came inside. "Don't, Greg. She's pissed."

"We were just having fun," he protested.

"It wasn't fun for her."

"So she got a little wet. What's the big deal?"

Michelle's face went from murderous to worried and then sympathetic in about two seconds. "She's afraid of the water. She can't swim."

"Aw hell," he cursed. "Where is she now?"

"First bedroom upstairs on the left. I'm gonna see if I can find her some dry clothes."

"Okay."

He took the stairs two at a time and stood outside the locked door. "Cory?" he said softly as he knocked twice. "Can I come in?"

"Go away, Greg."

"Come on, let me in. I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"At least let me apologize. Please?"

He heard the click of a lock and tried the knob. The door opened and he let himself in. She still looked like a drowned rat, but she'd gotten out of her clothes and was wearing just a robe that she probably found in a closet.

"So?" she said, still looking upset, "apologize and then get the hell out."

"I saw Michelle downstairs. She told me you...I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Didn't know what? That I can't swim? That just seeing that pool made me nervous, let alone the very idea of falling into it? That when I did fall in I couldn't touch the bottom? I said no twice, Greg! What part of that didn't get through your thick skull? I guess the pot fumes downstairs got to you more than I thought."

He nodded. "That's why I don't do that crap. And neither should you."

"Oh, that's rich. You're going to lecture _me_? That's just great, Greg! Fucking great!"

"Get a grip, Jesus," he hissed. "It's just water! I was right next to you."

"It only takes a teaspoon of water to drown," she pointed out sullenly.

"How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

Cory sat down on the edge of the bed and shook her head as tears burned her eyes. She sniffed and buried her face in her hands. "You scared me. It was bad enough watching them push you in but when I felt your hand on my ankle, pulling me in too, I was so...paralyzed with fear that I let it happen. Like a deer caught in the headlights. I couldn't move, couldn't think..."

If she had been trying to make him feel like a world class heel on purpose, it was working. He silently cursed himself and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it and it was Michelle with some dry clothes for both of them. "These pants won't be long enough but at least they're dry."

"Thanks."

"How is she?" Michelle asked him in a whisper.

"She's just shaken up. She'll be fine."

"Okay well, we're ready to go when you guys are."

"Thanks. We'll be down in a bit."

He closed the door and locked it again. "Here," he said, putting the clothes on the bed. "Get dressed. Michelle and Dave are ready to go soon."

But she just sat there, not moving, her hands shaking as they covered her face.

"Cory?"

No response.

Now he was worried. Was she in shock? Catatonic? He had no idea. So he did the only thing he could think of. He put his arms around her and softly stroked her damp hair, making soft, soothing sounds. He was hardly the nurturing, comforting type, but when it came to Cory, he found he liked doing those things for her. When it was just the two of them, he felt different. He wanted to say and do right by her and if it meant being a total sap, he'd do it. He didn't want her to be mad at him, in fear that he'd lose her. He didn't think he could stand it if she didn't want to see him anymore.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he rocked her back and forth. "It'll never happen again, I promise." After a couple of minutes, she buried her face in his chest and clutched at his wet shirt.

"You really are a jerk," she mumbled.

"I know. But you wouldn't have me any other way. Admit it," he chuckled as he looked down at her with one of his cocky grins that always managed to get a laugh out of her. "I might be an asshole, but I'm _your_ asshole."

She giggled in spite of herself and glanced up at him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears but as far as he was concerned, she never looked more beautiful. His emotions got the better of him and he did the only thing he felt was right. He kissed her. His lips softly pressed against hers in the most gentle way and a moan escaped her as she kissed him back.

His hands moved through her long blonde hair as she pressed her body against his, even though he was still soaking wet. Her fingers nimbly began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're gonna freeze if you keep these on," she whispered and he watched her as she quickly undid all the buttons and peeled the wet shirt from. He could hardly breathe as she touched his cold wet skin with her warm hands and he found himself tugging on the tie of her robe until it came loose and the robe slipped away to reveal nothing but a matching white bra and panties.

She literally made a noise that was somewhere between a purr and a moan as they fell back on the bed together and resumed kissing each other with a feverish urgency that neither of them had ever experienced before. Until now.

For Greg, it was as if he couldn't stop kissing and touching her. His hand splayed across her flat stomach and she shivered.

He quickly unbuckled his belt and kicked off his cold wet jeans leaving himself in just his boxers, which now displayed his obvious desire for her and Cory's eyes widened as she looked down and then made eye contact with him.

Without a word, she kissed him again and rubbed her body against his, as if she were trying to warm him up. His whole body was cold and he was shivering a little. "We...we shouldn't do this," she stammered as his mouth slid down to her neck and then her throat.

"Probably not," he whispered back, but he didn't want to stop. His hand moved up and cupped her breast, lightly squeezing it through the fabric of her bra and she gasped. "This is wet too," he said and quickly unhooked it at the back. It fell open and he tossed it to the side. Before she could react, his warm mouth had found her nipple and was suckling it gently.

"Oh God," she groaned as she rolled her head back against the pillows and grabbed a fistful of the comforter as he moved over to the other breast to give it the same attention.

"Want me to stop?"

"No...God...don't stop..." she moaned and then arched her back off the bed as his kisses moved lower and his tongue traced around her belly button.

Greg had no idea what he was doing, or what he was going to do next, but he knew whatever it was, it was having the desired effect and that's all he wanted. So he kept going.

"Let me...take these down a bit," he whispered as his fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties before she could object. He waited for her to protest but she didn't so he took them off, peeling them slowly down her legs and dropping them to the floor. He realized he was grateful for reading Dave's Playboy magazines, Joy of Sex and Gray's Anatomy because otherwise he'd be completely clueless as to what to do next. He learned enough about the workings of the female body to know where to touch, how to touch and he was more than happy to see if any of it would pay off.

She lay there, completely naked and beautiful as ever, and she wasn't resisting. Her eyes were closed and she was a little tense but not much. He slipped his hand down between her legs and gently let his fingers explore the place he never thought he'd get to see so soon. He wasn't going to have sex with her yet, however. He didn't have his condoms with him and he was pretty sure she didn't have any, or took any form of birth control. And he wasn't going to kill the mood by asking her.

She gasped and arched her back when she felt his fingers touching her, exploring gently, feeling her slippery wetness. It all felt so good, if not almost forbidden. Boys had tried to touch her there before but she'd never let them. They had been too rough.

But with Greg it was different. She wanted him to touch her. He was being very gentle as he stroked her, and that only seemed to make her more wet and she groaned as her legs opened a bit wider for him.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her inner thigh once, then twice before he came to the spot he was aiming for.

When she felt his tongue against her core she twitched and her whole body quivered. "Greg?"

"Shh," he whispered as he gave her one long lick and made her wonder if he really was a virgin or if it was just an act to make him seem like an innocent guy.

He really didn't know what he was doing but he was going to wing it and try everything to see what worked and what didn't. He gave another lick, and then another, using his fingers to guide him until he found that one spot that made her cry out in surprise.

"_Bingo!_" he thought to himself as he lavished attention on that area with his tongue as he worked, his tongue swirling with just the right amount of pressure.

Cory was in a total daze. _What was this?_ It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, and probably wouldn't with anyone else. Every flick of his tongue sent small shockwaves to her centre and she was moaning uncontrollably. There was something building inside her. It started at her toes and worked its way up her legs, her thighs. She hardly noticed when he inserted a finger inside her, being so wet already, but it was the most amazing feeling.

"Oh God, Greg...what are you doing to me?" she groaned as she buried her fingers in his hair and tugged on it as she writhed and squirmed underneath him. "Oh...Greg..." she moaned as her body felt like it was on fire. Like something inside of her was going to snap and when it did, she was going to die. "Oh...oh...don't stop...keep doing...that...oh my God, Greg..." she cried out as he licked faster and added another finger inside of her and curled them as he pumped them in and out with the same intensity. "I...I'm gonna..."

Greg smiled at her as he brought her to the most amazing climax of her life. She literally screamed his name as she came, her juices flowing out of her, as her inner walls squeezed his fingers. It was powerful, and it was incredible to watch, knowing that he did that to her.

When she finally came down from her orgasm, she opened her eyes and they looked at each other as he came back up to lay next to her on the bed. That's when she saw his erection tenting his shorts.

Curiously, she reached down, slipped her hand inside and wrapped it around his shaft. It both shocked and scared her at the same time as to its size. "Looks like you have a big problem here," she whispered and then chuckled as he moaned.

If she kept touching him like that, he'd seriously shoot his load all over her hand and that would be embarrassment beyond belief.

But she was still touching him, feeling him with her hand, stroking up and down.

"Cory..." he groaned as he clenched his eyes shut. "Oh God..."

"What? You thought I was going to leave you this way? After all that? I'm not that mean," she grinned at his facial expression. It was a cross between agony and total bliss as he instinctively thrust against her hand. His shaft was so smooth, so warm, and so damn hard. She felt herself becoming aroused at the very idea that he would use that to..._no...it was too soon for that._ They hadn't been together long enough. "I might be a virgin but I like to think I can do this half decently."

Then again, after what he'd just done to her, made her feel so amazing, she felt she needed to return the favour. It was only fair, right?

Unfortunately, she never got the chance. Greg had been thrusting so hard against her hand that it was soon covered in a hot, sticky substance and he was moaning and whispering her name over and over.

"Oh Jesus," he moaned as he threw his arm across his eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not," she grinned coyly. "I thought it was kinda sexy."

Greg rolled his eyes and sat up. "Come on. Let's get dressed and get outta here."

Michelle saw her sister's face when she came down the stairs, holding hands with Greg. While she was happy that things seemed back to normal, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She knew something had gone down between them when they were in that room, and she was determined to get details.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all liked that. There will be more to come in the near future.**_

Songs that inspired the writing of this chapter:

_Riders on the Storm - The Doors_

_Wild Mountain Honey - Steve Miller Band_

_Stranglehold - Ted Nugent_

_Dazed and Confused - Led Zeppelin_

_Guess I'm a Fool - Hugh Laurie_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter :) Don't worry, there will be more smex to come very soon. It's good to see some new readers and new reviewers so thanks for that. You make my day with your kind words :) And if I'm happy, my muse is super happy!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Come on you guys, you're foggin' up the back windows," Michelle whined once she got out of Dave's car. Greg and Cory, however, had no intention of getting out. They had been locked in a deep kiss for most of the twenty minutes it took to get home from the party. Finally, Cory pulled back, regretfully, said goodnight to Greg and climbed out of the backseat.

They watched Dave drive away and Michelle clicked her tongue in her cheek. "Good God! What have I done?"

Cory shrugged and went inside. "What do you mean?"

"What were you guys doing up there? It doesn't take you that long to get dressed. Hell, it doesn't take _me_ that long to get dressed."

Cory blushed and that only made Michelle more curious. "So? Are you gonna tell me?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"I think you just did. Now give over." Michelle watched her sister's face go beet red and started laughing. "You didn't..."

"No! No we didn't but...oh my God...whatever...that was...it was amazing."

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not put it into words. Besides, I don't ask you all about your conquests. Some things should remain private."

"Let me just ask you one more thing. Was it good?"

"Are you kidding?" Cory brushed her shirt aside to reveal a love bite that Greg had given her earlier than evening.

"Oh my God! Don't let Dad see that!"

"Don't worry. Greg had the foresight to make sure it would be in a place I could conceal. Big of him, huh?"

"Yeah. So are you guys going out?"

Cory frowned. "I...don't know. We never talked about it."

"Well maybe you should. Mom and dad are going away next month. I was thinkin' we could have a party. A small party. Invite the guys over. Whaddya think?"

Cory grinned. "That'd be cool."

Cory went to bed happy but she tossed and turned for over an hour. Her mind was full and when she did eventually fall asleep, she began to dream.

XXX

_Nicholas paced the throne room, awaiting to hear the latest news about Leticia. It had been three years since he'd last seen or spoken to her and now that his father had died, and Nicholas had been crowned the new King, he was more than ready to have Leticia back in his life._

"_What's taking them so long? They were supposed to go and bring her right back."_

"_These things take time, my son," The Queen mother, Alice, said softly. "She is quite a distance from here. And maybe they could not find her."_

_An hour later, his royal guard came through the door looking quite melancholy. "Your Majesty, I've just been to see the Lady Leticia. I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad tidings."_

"_Out with it then!"_

_The guard reached into his pocket and pulled out a long gold chain. It was one that Nicholas had given Leticia not long before she left. _

"_What is the meaning of this?"_

"_The girl was not there, nor was her mother. The villagers tell me that Leticia fell ill some months ago and they could find no cure. I'm very sorry, your Majesty." The guard bowed once and looked at the floor. _

_Nicholas was completely numb. "That can't be...they must be mistaken. I would have heard something..."_

"_I'm sorry, your Majesty. I spoke with the village physician on the matter and he said 'twas the plague. She didn't last longer than a couple of weeks. Her mother left town shortly thereafter."_

"_I'm sorry, my son," Alice sniffed. Her son's grief was completely understood and she felt his devastation._

"_Leave me. Both of you. Please."_

_His mother and the guard quickly left him to his thoughts as he stumbled to the throne and slumped into it, clutching the chain in his hand. "Lord forgive me..."_

XXX

Across town, Greg House was having his own brand of nightmare. Images of King Nicholas taking his own life with his sword had him waking up in a cold sweat and his damp hair plastered to his face. In his head, he kept hearing the phrase "my soul will find yours. Until the end of time," but it wasn't his voice. It was Leticia's, and she sounded an awful lot like...Cory.

He got up and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror.

What did it all mean? If Nicholas and Leticia couldn't be together, was that a message that he and Cory couldn't either? He would be going off to school in the fall and even though Johns Hopkins wasn't that far from Virginia, it could make things difficult to sustain a real relationship. Or at least, the kind of relationship he'd been considering with Cory.

What happened at the party only made things more real. He knew he wanted to be with her. He needed her. And he didn't need anyone or anything before. He went back to bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, balling his hands into fists. He'd sleep on it. Maybe the answer would come, and hopefully it wouldn't be as bleak.

X X X

"Hi, Greg," Cory said cheerfully as she waited for him at his locker Monday morning.

She thought he'd be happy to see her, but all she got in return was a simple "hi." No smile, nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I didn't sleep very well last night or the night before. I'm tired."

"Me too."

The bell rang and he slammed his locker door shut. "Gotta go. Check ya later."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. See you at lunch," he called over his shoulder and then disappeared around the corner, leaving her hurt and confused. She didn't even get to tell him the good news.

When she found him at lunch, he was sitting at his locker reading a medical textbook eating an apple.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him outright. She'd been going over it in her head all day as to why he was so cold to her that morning and nothing was making sense.

He barely glanced at her. "Nope."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not. I'm reading."

"You said we'd meet for lunch."

"That's not what I said. I said I'd see you at lunch. So here you are. Was there something you wanted?"

"My parents are going away next month," she said, hoping he'd catch on. But he kept reading. "Michelle was thinking of having a party."

"I'm all partied out."

Cory frowned. "Not that kind of party. Just us. You and Dave and Michelle and I."

That got his attention and he looked up at her. "Huh. Sounds good."

When she didn't leave, he glanced up at her. "Was there something else?"

"Well...I...wanted to talk to you about the other night..."

"What about it?"

"I was just wondering if...you and I...if we were..." she was wringing her hands and blushing, and it took every ounce of willpower for Greg not to laugh. She looked absolutely cute when she was flustered.

"If we were what?"

"Umm...going steady or...whatever it is they call it."

Greg closed his book and placed it in his locker before standing. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her in front of everyone. Some laughed, some cheered and someone shouted "get a room, House!" as they walked past.

He stepped back and his face was slightly flushed but he ignored the comments. "Does that answer your question? If not, let me say that the other night was a first for me. I wouldn't consider doing...that with just anyone."

"It was for me too," she sighed, still breathless from that kiss. Her hands were touching his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks. He had very smooth skin for a guy. Most guys she knew had rough, blemished skin, but Greg's was soft and had very few scars, except for one very noticeable mark on the side of his nose. No doubt from chicken pox as a kid. "It was amazing. You are amazing, Greg."

"I'm sorry about this morning," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. "I'm just tired and my old man's been at me about college stuff. That, and I think I'm coming down with something. My throat hurts."

"Probably from your fall in the pool."

"I dunno. This feels different. If I still feel like crap by the end of the week I'll go see a doc."

"Good idea."

The bell rang and they were still holding each other, neither one wanting to let go. "Meet me here after school. We can walk half way."

"Okay."

He gave her one more quick kiss before he grabbed his books. "Cya."

"Cya."

XXX

"Mononucleosis," the doctor sighed as he read the test results. "You'll want to stay home and get as much rest as you can until it passes."

"How long?"

"It could be a week, it could be three. Nobody knows."

"Great," Greg moaned as he hopped down from the exam table and grabbed his jacket. The only saving grace was that spring break was coming so he wouldn't miss too much school. He felt like crap as it was, and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. If his dad would let him, that is. All week, when Greg would try to sneak off and sleep, the colonel would find some reason to wake him by giving him some random task. Now he at least had a diagnosis and a doctor's note to take it easy. Not that it would help much, but it would hopefully get him to lay off for awhile.

Cory was waiting for him in the lobby and she stood when he came out. "Well?"

"I have mono. Don't kiss me," he smirked as they left the office hand in hand. "I'm surprised you didn't get it."

She shrugged. "I don't catch things very easily, and we haven't seen much of each other all week. You've been at school or sleeping."

"Yeah, and I want to be better in time for when your folks go away in a few weeks. Now if my dad would just let me sleep it off then maybe I can."

"I really hope so," Cory nodded as they walked along. When they came to the corner where they parted ways, she was reluctant to let go of his hand.

"As much as I enjoy standing here, I really need to get home and sleep. I'll call you tonight when I get up, okay?"

"Okay."

"I probably won't be at school next week. The doctor wants me to rest up lots."

"I'll bring your homework for you," she happily volunteered.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to. You can't get into Hopkins if your grades get too low."

Greg laughed. "I've got the scholarship already. They can't take it away now. Besides," he said, holding up the doctor's note, "Doctor says I gotta stay in bed."

"All the more reason for me to bring home your stuff. And I'll get to meet your mom."

Greg rolled his eyes. "And the Colonel."

"It'll be fine, Greg."

He kissed her cheek and gave her a quick hug before stepping back. "Talk to ya later. If I don't call you tonight I'll try and call you tomorrow. Something tells me I'm going to sleep the weekend away."

"It's okay."

She watched him walk away until he disappeared from sight and then she headed home herself.

X X X

The doorbell rang and John House answered it to find a petite blonde with blue eyes staring back at him.

"Can I help you, missy?"

"Hi," she said nervously. _Don't forget what Daddy said about titles!_ "You must be Colonel House."

John stood a little straighter and puffed out his chest a little. "I am. And who might you be?"

"I'm Cory Wallace, sir."

"Oh, you're the girl my son can't shut his trap about," he sneered, making Cory even more nervous, but secretly thrilled at the same time. "What are you doing here? Greg's sleeping like a baby. Has been all day."

"I've brought some homework for him."

"How thoughtful of you, dear," Blythe said as she came up behind John. "John, where are your manners? Invite her in!"

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. House. I have to get home, I just wanted to drop off his assignments. He can call me later when he wakes up."

"I'll tell him you came by. Cory, is it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're lovely."

"Yeah, lovely. Is that why Greg hasn't brought her by to meet us sooner?"

"John!"

Cory searched her brain for an appropriate and polite response, but couldn't come up with one so she simply smiled and said nothing. "I have to get going. It was nice to meet you both. I'm sure I'll see you again once Greg is feeling better."

"I hope so."

"Don't bet on it," John muttered and slammed the door shut behind her with a thud. Cory could hear them arguing as she hurried away and shook her head. No wonder Greg wanted to sleep all day.

That night, the phone rang and it was Greg. "Hey, how are you feelin'?" she asked him.

"Like shit. How're you?" he asked, his voice raspy and deeper than usual.

"Lonely."

There was silence and she wondered if she'd gone too far. Then he spoke. "Thanks for bringing my homework. It was nice knowing you."

Cory frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I heard the doorbell ring. Couldn't make out any of the conversation but I could hear my parents arguing about something after you left. I can only assume you wouldn't want to go through that again."

"Your Mom seems nice. Your dad, I can handle him."

She heard Greg laugh on the other end of the line. "You didn't stay long."

"I had to get home for dinner. Maybe next time."

"Yeah maybe. Look, I gotta get back to sleep."

"Okay. Thanks for calling. I hope you feel better soon. I miss you," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

Except he did.

"I miss you too." Then he hung up, and so did she, with a wide smile.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Once again, thank you all for reading and adding this story to your favorites/alerts etc. It makes me squee, and it keeps my muse happy too :) And when my muse is happy, you get smex. Lots and lots of smex :) Just sayin haha.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Hollywood, California, 1942_

"_And that's a cut! Good work, Frances," Vincent called to his star through the megaphone. _

"_Thanks, Vinnie," she called back with a wave as she was whisked away to her dressing table for a touch-up._

"_Gonna do something about that one?" George, the camera man, mumbled to his friend._

"_Like what, George?" Vincent groaned, truly exasperated. _

"_Umm...I think you know what I'm talking about, my friend."_

"_Don't be crass."_

"_Don't be stupid like you don't know what I'm talking about. You two have been making eyes at each other ever since you started this project. Hell, as soon as she stepped onto the lot. Everyone says so."_

"_And everyone knows who her husband is."_

"_So? He's never here. He's in the mob for Christ sake! Spends all his time in Chicago. Just like your little wife spends all her time at Sak's."_

"_What's your point?"_

_"My point is carpe diem! Seize the day."_

"_I'm a married man. She's a married woman. I'm not going there. And neither should..."_

_His voice was cut off as they watched Frances return to the set looking even more glamorous and sensual than ever. If that were possible. "I take that back, George. I'm a dead man."_

X X X

Greg was sick of being sick and sleeping the day away. And when he did sleep he had very vivid dreams about the golden age of Hollywood, where he was some hot shot director in love with his star actress.

_Where does my brain come up with this crap?_ He muttered to himself as he went down to dinner. He supposed it was better than the whole medieval thing he'd conjured up earlier but it wasn't much of an improvement.

"You're looking better, dear," his mother smiled as she handed him a plate of ham and potatoes.

"I feel almost normal. Thanks."

"Good. You can get your ass back to school next week then," John muttered.

"That's the plan."

"Your grades better not go down too much. Or Hopkins'll yank that scholarship so fast it'll make your head spin."

"They can't take it back once they've given it," Greg snapped. "Besides, it's kinda hard to fail when I'm not getting behind."

"Oh that's right. You've got your little hussy doing your bidding and bringing your work home. Just what else is she bringing you?"

"John!" Blythe gasped, but neither of them heard her.

Greg merely grinned as he shoved a forkful of ham into his mouth.

"Girls like that are trouble. Just try to keep it in your pants, son."

"You've seen her. That's like an exercise in futility."

"Gregory House!"

Greg realized he might've crossed the line but he didn't care. "We haven't been together that long. And she doesn't sleep around."

"How do you know? She tell you that?"

"Yeah, actually."

"And you believe her?"

"I have no reason not to. Her sister on the other hand..."

"Twins are more trouble than they're worth, son."

"I'm not dating _both_ of them. Just Cory. Besides, I don't think she'd be up to a threesome with her sister."

Blythe gasped again and Greg simply shook his head. "Sorry, Mom. But I really don't like the way dad is talking about Cory." He turned his attention back to John. "You can say whatever you want about me, but don't trash talk my girlfriend. You don't know her."

"I know about Richard Wallace. He's a rich man. I'll bet she just plans to spend her days shopping and using his good name to get whatever she wants. She's probably not even going to college."

Greg slammed his fork down. "There you go again! Jumping to conclusions. Although you are right about one thing, she's not going to college..."

"Knew it," John sneered as he speared his ham with his fork.

"She's going straight to the FBI here in Quantico for training."

John stopped his fork half way to his mouth. "A female Fed? That'll be the day."

"You better believe it."

Suddenly not feeling hungry anymore, Greg pushed his plate away and stood up. "I'm outta here. Sorry Mom. I'm done." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed out the door.

"Greg, where're you going?"

"I'll be back later. Don't worry."

"He's going to visit his little slut. Let him be."

"How can you speak that way about your son's girlfriend?"

"Pshht," John smirked. "Let him have his fun. As soon as he leaves to go to school, she'll be flat on her back with some other bastard."

Blythe threw her hands up in despair and sat down to eat. What possessed her to marry the likes of John House sometimes had her wondering.

X X X

Greg walked until it got dark and found himself in front of Cory's house, wondering if she was even home. There were no cars in the driveway and it looked quiet. Shrugging, he walked around the side and saw a bedroom light on upstairs. Looking around, he saw a pool, a hot tub, and a big tree that could easily be used to climb up to the window. Grabbing a branch, he swung himself up and began to climb each branch with the ease of a cat burglar until he was at eye level with the window.

Cory was wearing nothing but a sheer blue baby doll nightie as she lay on her stomach reading a book.

_My girlfriend_ _is hot_, he thought to himself with a smile. After about five minutes, he softly knocked on the window, making her jump three feet. When she saw him outside, she looked scared for a brief moment until she realized who it was. Then she came over and opened the window.

"What are you doing out there? Are you nuts?" she hissed at him while she helped him inside.

"Probably. I needed to get out of the house for a bit. Cabin fever. And my dad was being a jerk."

Cory frowned. "What did he say?"

Greg shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I won't have to put up with him much longer. Once I move to Baltimore, I'm not coming back."

She cocked her head to one side. "Not even to see me?"

He gave her that same sexy grin that was becoming a habit and she felt better. "You're the exception. We'll work something out. Now c'mere," he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

It had been weeks since he'd kissed her like that. She almost forgot what it was like. Almost. His hands slid up and down her back and he began to take steps toward her bed until they reached the edge and she fell onto it. Greg moved onto it with her and pulled her close, their lips never parting until the need for air was too great and they had to stop.

"I missed you," she whispered as she softly touched his face. Clearly he hadn't shaved in some time. The scruff tickled her skin and left her lips tingling from the sensation. "Are you going to be okay to come hang out next weekend when my parents are out of town?"

Greg nodded. "Totally. Looking forward to it," he murmured as he kissed her neck and nibbled her ear. "So tell me..."

"Hmm?"

"How does someone not know how to swim when there's a huge pool in her backyard?"

Cory pulled back. "Seriously? You want to know that?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded.

She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back, propping herself up on her elbows as Greg looked down at her. He was admiring her body in that nightie, enjoying the view. He could just make out her curves and the light showed off just how sheer the fabric actually was. It left little to the imagination.

"When I was little, maybe five or so, my mom was holding me in the pool and she slipped. We both went under the water for a few seconds. Anyway, it scared me. A lot. Ever since, you couldn't get me in the water. Not the deep end anyway. Apparently I was quite a water baby. But after that day I've never left the shallow end. If my feet can't touch the bottom I panic..."

Greg was kissing her neck again and tracing invisible patterns with his tongue at the base of her throat as she told her story and it was becoming quite distracting. "Unnggh...God...Greg..."

Just then, she heard footsteps in the hall and shoved Greg off the bed just as her father opened her bedroom door. "Just coming in to say goodnight, sweetie," he said with a grin as she hopped from the bed and hugged him. "I have to leave early in the morning but I'll be back on Wednesday."

"G'night, Dad. Have a safe trip tomorrow."

Richard Wallace looked at his daughter, taking in her red, swollen lips and the fact that she was out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just doing my yoga before bed."

He narrowed his eyes. "Since when do you do yoga?"

Cory rolled her eyes in return. "Since last year. It helps me sleep if I do it before bed. Really, Dad. Get with the program."

Meanwhile, Greg was lying on the floor with his eyes closed, holding his breath. Never in a million years would he have thought to be in such a position. He'd seen it plenty on TV and always laughed at the poor guys who ended up that way. Well, he wouldn't be laughing anymore.

Once she got rid of her dad, she climbed across the bed and found that Greg was no longer on the floor where she'd left him.

"Greg? Where are you?" she whispered. There was no answer and she became nervous. "Greg?"

Then she felt a tug on her nightie from the other side of the bed and jumped. "God damnit!" she hissed and slapped his chest. "You scared the crap outta me!"

He climbed back onto the bed and playfully held her hands down as he kissed her. "I should go."

"Mm..probably," she nodded, yet made no effort to get up, and neither did he. He slid one hand down over her hip to the inside of her thigh, causing her to arch her back.

"I like these," he said as his fingers stroked her through the thin fabric. It created a wet spot in no time and she was breathing heavier than ever. "Wear them for me again? On the weekend?"

Cory nodded as she felt his hand slip under her top and caress one breast, then the other. "Uh-huh..."

"Want me to stop?"

She shook her head that time and he chuckled softly before he kissed her, swallowing her moans as his fingers explored her body under the nightie. "Greg...that feels...so good..."

"Yeah...We'll continue this soon, I promise. But now I really gotta go. The colonel is probably waiting for me."

"Are you going to be in trouble?"

Greg sat up and shrugged. "I can handle him. I'll see you at school." He gave her one last lingering kiss before he carefully climbed out the window. Cory watched him expertly climb down from the tree and run off into the night and as she closed her bedroom window and climbed into bed, she shivered.

X X X

_Frances adored __how Vincent worked the megaphone on the set. Everyone else hated it, but she found it endearing the way he carried it around like a security blanket._

_The man was everything she dared to dream: Handsome, sophisticated, worldly and wise. All the things her husband, Donny, wasn't._

_It just stood to reason why she was so attracted to Vincent. Donny wasn't homely, but he lacked the savoir faire that Vincent had. He wasn't a romantic and although he tried to be attentive to her needs, he simply wasn't home to give her what she needed. Often times, she considered leaving. _

_But that wasn't the way it worked in their families. Divorce was a sin. Plain and simple. She married Donny and she'd see it through._

_But at what cost? To be miserable for the rest of her life? No, that wasn't living. She was in her late thirties, had been married for nearly twenty years and spent the last few years pining for something more. Something Donny simply couldn't give her, and most likely wouldn't. She wanted adventure, romance, lust, passion, all the things that she'd read about in books._

_Somehow, and she wasn't sure how, but she knew Vincent Holme would give her everything she wanted. All she had to do was ask. _

_She often caught him watching her. Not like a director watches an actress, but watched her like a predator stalking its prey. Those deep blue eyes held a lot of knowledge and every time she looked at him, she would become mesmerized._

_He, too, was married. Of course, a man like him didn't stay on single very long, but his taste in women leaned toward Hollywood's biggest and brightest. He'd been married only five years, but she knew it wasn't a happy union. Men didn't look at other women like that when they were happy at home._

_So it shouldn't have been a surprise when __he invited her for dinner to celebrate the wrap of their film. It's what people did in Hollywood. A movie wraps, and then there was a celebration. However, it wasn't a party this time. It was just Vincent and Frances and she had no idea what was in store._

* * *

_**A/N: OoOoO :) I've just finished writing chapter 12...so we're not even halfway through this fic yet. I have a feeling this might be a LONG STORY. Hope you don't mind :) Yeah...I didn't think so.**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I tried uploading this last night but was having issues. I guess I'll just have to post TWO chapters today to make up for it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Cory was nervous. She was so nervous she was making Michelle nervous. "Good God, woman. What is your problem?" Michelle demanded as they did a final clean-up of the house before Dave and Greg were due to arrive.

"Huh? No problem. I just hope this weekend goes as smoothly as what I've pictured in my head, that's all."

"And what is it you've got in your head? You and Greg doin' the nasty?" Michelle laughed as she rotated her pelvis suggestively.

"Shut up!"

"What? You don't think I know he was here the other night?"

All the color drained from Cory's face. "How did you know about that?"

"I heard his voice as I was walking past. I'm guessing he was gone by the time Dad came and said goodnight."

Cory blushed then and shook her head. "Nope. He was on the floor out of sight."

Michelle laughed out loud. "Oh my God, that is hilarious! And here I thought stuff like that only happened to me."

"You've had Dave in your room?"

"Not Dave," Michelle grinned. "But it's happened. That damn tree was meant to be there I think. It's easier to get into your room than mine, though."

The doorbell rang and Cory froze, worrying her sister. Michelle placed her hands on her sister's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"We're going to have fun tonight, okay? Just relax and let whatever happens happen. Greg's a good guy. He really likes you."

She went to the front door and let them in, jumping into Dave's arms almost immediately while Greg held up the beer they brought. "Who wants beer?"

"No wine?" Cory pouted.

Greg grinned and behind his back pulled out 2 nice bottles of red from a bag. "Who takes care of you?" he teased as he put them down and wrapped his arms around her.

"You do," she giggled as she peppered his face with kisses.

"I hope you guys are hungry. My parents left us some steaks."

"Cool. Got a BBQ?"

"Totally. Come on."

The four of them went into the backyard and Dave fired up the large grill while the girls grabbed some wine glasses and plates so they could eat on the patio. It was a warm night and it was certainly warm enough to eat outdoors.

"Gonna swim tonight?" Michelle asked Cory as she whipped up a last minute salad to go with the steaks.

"I could be persuaded. I prefer the hot tub though."

"Yeah. Just be careful with the wine. You don't want to get dizzy and pass out."

Cory shrugged. "I'm sure Dr. House knows CPR."

"I think you get off on the fact that he's going to be a doctor."

"I kinda do. It's cool. I don't know any guys who are so ambitious. He knows what he wants and he's going after it. He's really smart, too. To me, that's sexy. What's Dave gonna study?"

"He's going for a degree in Chemical Engineering. He wants to teach Chemistry in high school."

"Cool. Greg said he gets straight A's in Chem."

"Yeah he's a whiz. I don't get it at all."

Greg poked his head in the door. "Grill's ready. Where're the steaks?"

Cory handed them to him, their fingers touching and the electricity between them was unmistakable. "I'll pour the wine," he said and winked at her before heading back outside.

"That guy's got it bad for you, girl."

"You think so?"

"Totally. I've heard that he's not an easy guy to get to know, but somehow you've managed to get to him. That's huge, according to Dave."

"I just hope it's not just..."

"Just what?"

"That...once he goes to school that'll be the end and we'll never see each other again."

"I doubt it. Besides, Hopkins isn't that far away. You guys will make it work. If you want it bad enough, you'll do what you have to."

"I guess. What about you and Dave? Are you going to continue to see each other once he goes?"

"I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I guess."

"Steaks are done!" Dave called to them as he flipped the last one onto a plate. Cory came out onto the patio to find the wine poured, some candles lit and the table set for four. Michelle went to the stereo and turned the speakers on outside and joined them.

They had a nice dinner, laughing and talking, and Greg and Dave surprised them both by asking them to be their dates for the Prom next month. Cory was more excited about it than she thought she'd be. Mostly because she'd never thought much about it. Each time she glanced over at Greg, he was looking at her, his eyes bright and alive. It made her heart beat loudly in her ears.

"Did you guys bring your swim shorts? We can turn the hot tub on."

"Sure."

While the guys changed, the girls cleaned up the table and by the time they all met back outside, the hot tub was at the optimal temperature and the bubbles were inviting. Greg topped up all of their wine glasses and they climbed in.

"Damn, I love rich people. I like the way they live. I like the way I live when I'm with them," Greg chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Cory's shoulder.

"Says the guy who will one day himself be rich."

Dave raised his glass. "I'll drink to that. To the brilliant, future Dr. Gregory House, M.D."

They all clinked their glasses together and drank. "And to the future secret weapon of the FBI," Greg said as he gave Cory a squeeze. "They're going to be very lucky to have you on their side."

"Here, here!"

They looked at each other with so much intensity and adoration that Michelle could feel the sexual tension radiating from her sister. She turned to Dave. "Want a tour of the house?"

"Sure."

They got out, dried off and went inside, leaving Greg and Cory alone in the hot tub. "Alone at last," he grinned as he leaned over and kissed her. It was a slow, sweet kiss that left her breathless and wanting more.

"I missed you," she whispered as she reached up to touch his face. She loved feeling his smooth skin and looking into his blue eyes. It calmed her somehow. No matter how nervous or anxious she felt, all she had to do was look into his eyes and all was well again.

"You did, huh?"

"Yeah. Didn't you miss me?"

He shrugged, earning him a light slap on the chest. "Okay fine, I admit it."

"Admitting your feelings isn't a bad thing, Greg. It doesn't make you weak."

"Tell that to my father," he sighed.

"Your father doesn't understand you. And he doesn't try to. You can't change his way of thinking, but I can hopefully change yours," she smiled, still stroking his face. Her fingers traced over his lips and he kissed them lightly, sending shockwaves through her whole body. "It doesn't make you a sap, either. You can admit your deepest, darkest secrets to me and I won't tell a soul."

He nodded and he believed her. To the depths of his soul he believed every word she said. "You can tell me anything, too," he said softly as he leaned over and kissed her again, nibbling on her lower lip as she sighed. "I want to know everything. What you want, what you're thinking right now..." he murmured as his hand caressed the back of her neck. "So tell me...why are you nervous?"

Cory froze, and cocked her head to one side. "What makes you think that?"

"I can feel it. As soon as Dave and I came over. I just know."

She looked down and shook her head. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Of me?"

"No, not of you. It's...everything. What's going to happen an hour from now, or a week or a year. I can't stop thinking ahead and imagining all kinds of things. Bad things."

"What kinds of bad things?"

"I don't even know. That's the crazy thing. I sometimes get these bad feelings and I can't shake them, no matter how hard I try."

He stroked her hair and gave her that sexy smile. "Nothing bad is going to happen here tonight."

She nodded. "I'm in love with you, Greg. I think I always have been, and it scares me to death because I don't know if you feel the same way. And then you're going to go off to school and..."

He silenced her by putting his finger to her lips. Then he stood up. "Come on. It's getting cold out here."

They dried off and went inside. The house was quiet and Greg laughed. "Hmm, I wonder where they went off to."

Cory looked out the window that faced the driveway. "Dave's car is gone. I guess they went for a drive."

"Does anyone play that?" he asked her, staring at the baby grand piano in the living room.

"My mom taught me. Do you play?"

"Yeah a little. My mom taught me as well. She sometimes gives lessons to the neighborhood kids."

"Will you play for me?"

"Sure," Greg shrugged and sat down on the bench, leaving room for Cory to sit next to him. He started with a classical piece and she marveled at his long fingers and the gentle way he touched the keys. It was a light and playful song that she'd sometimes played with her Mom when she was younger. Once he played the first part, she began to play along with him and they smiled at each other when they finished it. "That was pretty good," he said softly.

"Yeah."

He leaned over and kissed her then, but it wasn't like the other kisses. It was deep and full of promise. Then, before she realized what was happening, he'd picked her up and was carrying her toward the stairs. She didn't bother asking where he was taking her.

She kept her arms wrapped around his neck as he gently lowered her onto the double bed and untied the string from her bikini top so it fell from her body. He was still just in his swim shorts but the clothes he was wearing earlier were on the floor nearby. He stopped and reached for his jeans where he pulled something from the back pocket and placed it on the nightstand.

A box of condoms.

Her heart began to race and she was glad she had the wine to mellow her out a little but she was still nervous. Greg traced the outline of her lips with his finger. "Hey," he said softly as he took her hand and placed it over his chest. She could feel his heart beating as fast as hers and she found that comforting. "Everything's cool," he whispered as he kissed her neck, her throat and her shoulder where the skin was soft like satin. His hands were everywhere, touching and caressing as she lay there, simply letting him touch her.

"Touch me," he whispered as he placed his hand over hers on his chest. "Touch me wherever you want."

Cory looked up at him. His eyes were closed but he was still exploring her body with his hands. He let his long fingers glide slowly over her skin, barely touching, driving her crazy. She thought back to a few weeks ago at the party, and her hand found its way down to his shorts. One touch and his semi-erect shaft sprang to life and twitched once in her hand.

"Oh!" she squealed in surprise, making him laugh.

"Sorry, he has a mind of his own sometimes."

"He?" she giggled, arching her eyebrow at him. "You're one of those guys who names his penis?"

"Why not?"

"And what do you call him?"

"Max."

"Hmm," she thought as she returned her hand to his shorts and stroked him again. "Short for...Maximus?"

Greg simply moaned at her gentle touch. "Unnghhh...if you want. I won't argue."

After a few minutes, he pulled off his shorts and Cory got an eyeful of Max for the first time. "Oh..no way...I can't..." she protested as she took her hand away.

"Cory...relax. It's fine. We don't have to do anything..."

Cory looked at him lying on her bed, propped up on his elbows looking back at her. He was quite well built. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed before. He had a broad chest with a slight bit of hair and there wasn't an ounce of fat on him anywhere. Just lean, sculpted muscle. His stomach was flat with a trail of fine hair all the way down past his belly button. His legs were slim but she could tell his thighs were strong as well. Yes, Greg House was definitely a work of art, and what was even better, he was hers.

Now if only she could just get over her fears. She'd heard stories that losing her virginity would hurt. But so far, he'd never done anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Cory, close your eyes. Trust me."

She closed her eyes and he began gently kissing and nuzzling her neck, but he didn't touch her. "Think back to last month, the party. The bedroom. Did you enjoy that? What we did?"

She nodded.

"It felt good, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed, beginning to relax into his touch as he slid his hand down her arm.

"It can be that good again. Better, even. The human body is amazing when it comes to sex. I mean, if it wasn't so good, nobody would do it, and the human race would have died out ages ago."

"How do you know? You've never had sex before," she pointed out.

Greg gave her a look and she felt stupid. "Right. I'll bet you studied Gray's Anatomy like the bible."

"Don't forget the Joy of Sex," he grinned.

"How are you not nervous?" she asked him.

He snorted. "You don't think I am? I've never done this before, either. Truthfully, that night at the party was the first time I've ever done...that. And it was amazing to know I could make you feel like that. I wanna do that again. I want to make you feel so good, Cory," he whispered as his tongue traced a line down her neck to her throat. "That's what people do when they..."

"Love each other?" she finished for him, smiling.

"Yeah. And I've never felt this way about anyone before. Until you. And it scares the crap out of me."

"Me too. But it doesn't have to be scary. We can just...take things slow, right? Why do we have to rush into anything?"

"We don't," he agreed as he continued to kiss his way down her body and across her stomach, heading toward that place he'd been wanting to revisit for weeks. "Lie back and relax," he whispered as he spread her legs a little more and traced the outside of her belly button with his tongue, making her groan.

"Oh wow," she sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back when she felt his fingers prying her apart.

This was what he'd been craving. The taste of her, the sweetness that kept him awake at night and woke him up with a raging erection in the morning.

Now with her writhing all over the bed, repeatedly moaning his name, he was so hard it hurt.

"Oh God..Greg...I want you...I want you...so bad..." she cried as she thrust against his mouth. "Please..." she begged, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and the bedspread as she felt herself getting closer and closer to that release.

Greg knew what she was asking for, and he blindly reached for the condoms on the nightstand, pulled one out of the box and tore it open with his teeth.

She was so close to her own orgasm he figured that he'd go slowly, but not too slow. She was riding quite a wave and the pain would be minimal if she were on the edge.

So he positioned himself above her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He used that moment to push himself inside just a little. He could feel that barrier as he pushed a little more and he was hesitant but she opened her eyes then and looked into his.

"I'm okay..." she panted. "Just do it...I want...you inside me. I want to feel you."

He nodded and pressed on.

Cory winced and bit her lip at the burning sensation within as he broke the thin membrane and pushed himself all the way in.

"Oh..oh my God..."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...uh-huh," she nodded as she held onto him for dear life. "Keep going."

It was uncomfortable for the first few minutes but Greg's gentle touches and kisses seemed to make all of that fall away and then all Cory could feel was absolute bliss.

_Is this how it's supposed to feel? Or it is just because I have real feelings for him? If I didn't, would it be the same?_ Somehow, she knew better. Michelle had said that doing it with someone you actually cared about was a hell of a lot better than doing it with just any guy. She would know.

Cory instinctively wrapped her legs around Greg's waist and he moved faster, pushing deeper inside as she cried out for him to keep going.

He kissed every place that came in contact with his mouth and before long she was reaching her own orgasm as he was reaching his. He grabbed her hands and their fingers interlaced as they both fell over the edge together. Their heavy breathing filled the now dark bedroom and only the light from the moon outside allowed them the ability to see.

Cory was exhausted, and barely noticed that Greg had gotten her into bed and spooned next to her.

"That was...so good, Greg. Oh my God," she sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Yeah it was. Feeling okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine, just very...very tired and my whole body is tingling."

He chuckled as he nuzzled her hair and kissed her ear. "Mine too. Get some sleep."

"Don't you have to go home?"

"Nope. Told the parents I was spending the night at Dave's. I'm not going anywhere. Now sleep. You're going to need your rest," he chuckled and gave her a wicked grin.

Cory giggled and snuggled into his embrace. Before long, they were both in a deep sleep.

When Michelle and Dave returned, they crept upstairs and she opened the door to her sister's room. She wasn't surprised to see them asleep and she smiled as she closed the door again.

"He's not gonna break her heart is he?" she asked Dave as they headed next door to her bedroom.

"If he does, I'll break his face," Dave snickered, but she could tell he was being somewhat serious.

Michelle giggled as they closed the door to her bedroom. "Such a charmer."

* * *

_**A/N: So there ya have it. I hope the smex was worth the wait :) Thanks for reading and commenting. I'll post another chapter later today :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I promised a second chapter today so here it is. Sorry it took so long. This site was having issues. Anyway, it gets a little angsty in this chapter but it's short lived. Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

"_Well this is cozy," Frances smiled as she sat down at the table. Vincent pushed in her chair and sat himself just as the waiter appeared. Fine wine was ordered and they were left alone once again._

"_I hate big parties," Vincent said with a shrug as he perused the menu. _

"_Me too. This was a great idea," she smiled as she reached across the table and placed her warm, soft hand over his. Neither of them could deny the jolt of electricity they each felt upon touching and she jerked her hand back as the waiter returned with their wine. _

_They ordered dinner and made small talk but the sexual chemistry between them was palpable. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other._

"_We're heading into a rough sea, Vincent," Frances said softly. "We're married. You know who my husband is..."_

_He nodded. "I know. Just like you know who my wife is. Either one of them could make our lives a living hell."_

"_This has disaster written all over it," she nodded. "And yet...I don't feel as guilty as I thought I would." She gave him a weak smile which he returned. His blue eyes were sparkling with mischief and she felt her body shudder in response. It was a good feeling. One she hadn't experienced in a long time._

"_Nor do I."_

_After eating, he drove her home. "Donny out of town?" _

"_Yes. He had some family business to uh...take care of," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Would you like to come in for a nightcap?"_

"_I would."_

_She led the way to the living area and went over to the liquor cabinet. "Cognac?"_

"_Absolutely."_

_Vincent went over to the radio and turned it on to a soft jazz station__. Frances handed him a crystal snifter as she swirled the liquid in her own glass. "So what do you propose we do? We've created a problem here," she said as she looked at him expectantly. She needed him to assure her that everything would be fine, even when she knew it would be anything but._

_They stood across from each other, sipping the fine cognac and then he pulled her into his arms. They swayed slowly back and forth to the quiet music and she rested her cheek against his shoulder. He smelled good. Like soap and whatever cologne or aftershave he used. _

_Her hand slid over his chest and he took her hand in his as he looked down at her. _

_She could've sworn he wanted to kiss her, or was certainly considering it.__ His lips were dangerously close to hers._

"_I'd really like to kiss you," he whispered, his voice husky._

"_I'd really like you to kiss me."_

_"But?"_

"_No buts."_

"_This is...probably a bad idea..."_

"_Probably..."_

_Vincent took her face in his hands and leaned in slowly, tentatively touching his lips to hers. He pulled back for just a second, but then he smiled and gave her a real kiss that left them both completely breathless..._

XXX

The sun was just starting to come up when Cory opened one sleepy eye, and then the other. For a minute she was a little bit disoriented, not remembering how she ended up in her own bed. Then she saw Greg's clothes lying in a heap on the floor and felt his warmth next to her and she grinned, widely as it all came back to her in a flash.

Gentle touches, deep, passionate kisses, incredible, amazing, sensual and everything else she couldn't put into words. If that was truly what sex was supposed to be like, and would be like with Greg House, she was in big trouble.

She glanced over her shoulder at him as he slept. He'd pulled the covers all the way up to his chin and held them there. He looked like a little boy when he slept like that. So peaceful and not a care in the world.

_What will I do without him? What's going to happen when he goes off to Hopkins in the summer?_

The very idea of not being with him hit her like a wet blanket to the face and she felt her eyes stinging with tears but she blinked them away and sniffed.

That was her mistake.

Greg slowly came around when he felt her movement but he wasn't ready to wake up just yet. However, when he heard her sniffling, his eyes snapped open and he placed his hand on her hip.

"Hey," he whispered as he kissed the back of her neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Right. You just start crying spontaneously for no reason? Come on, tell me."

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, we're going to get up and get something to eat cuz I'm starving and then..."

"No, I mean later."

"Morning sex?" he grinned, looking hopeful, like a little boy on Christmas morning.

Cory laughed and shook her head. "After that, even. What's going to happen when you go off to school?"

He shrugged. "We'll work something out. I mean, there are holidays. You can come out there or I can come back here. We can take turns."

"I'm not sure if the FBI training falls under the same schedule as college does. What if it's months before we can be together again? What if we drift apart? What if..."

Greg placed his finger against her lips to stop her. "Are you always so...filled with doom and gloom in the morning?"

"Yes," she said succinctly with a sharp nod.

"Well, I might know how to put a smile back on that pretty face of yours."

Cory arched an eyebrow at him, her face flushing at the very idea of what he could possibly have in mind. He was a guy, after all. _Didn't guys think of sex every minute of every day?_

"Uh-huh...and how do you plan to do that?"

With a playful growl, Greg rolled her onto her back, climbed on top of her and held her hands down against the pillow, their fingers interlacing. Then he rubbed his very stiff morning erection against her stomach. "It would be a shame to let morning wood go to waste."

"Yes...it _wood_," she grinned and then broke into a fit of giggles which made Greg roll his eyes.

"That's it!" he said as he let go of her hands and began tickling her. "There's no room for puns that bad this early. You're gonna pay for that."

"Stop!" she pleaded as she laughed hysterically, fighting him off but not giving it her best effort. Truth be told, she'd never been in a serious tickle fight with a guy before and she was having too much fun to let it end just yet.

"I know you're stronger than that," he teased as his tickling became merciless and Cory found herself getting tired. Finally, she'd had enough and flipped him onto his back.

"Checkmate."

"Sneaky," he chuckled as he let her hold his hands down. "Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. This is all new to me."

"You're doing fine so far," he grinned up at her. Then he said, out of one corner of his mouth, "pssst! A kiss would set things in motion."

Smiling, she leaned down and their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss. But, as usual, it didn't stay that way for long. When she released his hands, he slid them down her back and over the curve of her ass. His hands were warm and she literally purred as he reached up to kiss her neck and that one spot at the base of her throat that turned her on.

"Greg," she moaned against his lips as he reached for another condom on the nightstand. She sat back and watched him put it on and then she hovered over him, the tip of his shaft teasing her, getting her wet. "I don't..."

"Just do whatever you feel," he whispered between kisses as his hands slid up her back and gripped her shoulders, pulling her down so she impaled him.

"Unghh!" she groaned as he filled her. "Oh my God..."

"Oh yeah," he sighed as he bucked his hips and she instinctively did the same right back. "You're so tight...and warm...and unghh...so wet."

"You feel so good," she mumbled against his neck as they began to move in a rhythm that wasn't fast or slow. It was perfect.

She was also thankful that her bed didn't creak because she was sure her sister would hear them otherwise. But then again, she probably knew what they were doing. Hell, she and Dave were probably doing the same thing.

It was strange, doing it in that position. She had total control over him and how he moved within her and she began to pick up the pace a little. She switched the angle a little so he was rubbing her just the right way, bringing her to what would surely be the ultimate release.

"Oh God...I'm so...close," she groaned before she kissed him deeply.

"Then go for it," he whispered and bucked his hips as to encourage her.

"Greg!" she cried as she slammed her body against his over and over. "Oh, oh Greg yes!"

"Cory!" he groaned as he gripped her shoulders hard enough that it would probably leave marks, but she didn't care. She could only feel the power of her own orgasm and the pulsating sensation of Greg reaching his and she collapsed on him.

Both were completely out of breath and covered in a thin sheen of sweat as they lay there for several minutes until he went soft and slid out of her. They both sighed at the loss of warmth between them.

"I don't want to move," she mumbled into his neck, making him laugh.

"Then don't."

"But I'm hungry."

"Me too."

Slowly, Cory rolled onto her back with a long sigh and stared at the ceiling. "Come on, I'll make breakfast."

"Sounds good."

X X X

Greg spent the rest of the morning with Cory before returning home. He and Dave were taking the twins to see a movie that night and he needed to change clothes. When Dave pulled up to the house to drop Greg off, the Colonel was standing in the driveway and he looked downright pissed.

"Oh shit," Greg muttered as he grabbed his bag from the back seat.

"What's the deal?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good. I'll call ya later."

"Want me to stick around?"

"Nah. I'll deal with it. I probably left a few creases on my bedspread."

Greg got out of the car and Dave drove off. "Where the hell were you?" John shouted, getting right to the point.

"At Dave's."

Greg wasn't expecting the backhanded blow to the face and it almost knocked him over, but he regained his balance.

"Don't lie to me, boy. I know you weren't there."

"You checking up on me, old man? What am I, twelve?"

Another smack sent Greg's temper up another few notches. "Shut your mouth, son. I saw your buddy's father in town yesterday. Apparently he knew nothing of your plans to spend the night there, and then, and here's the kicker, they said Dave was at his girlfriend's house. So I put two and two together."

Greg shrugged. He knew if he made a big deal out of it, it would only give his father more ammo to use against him in the future. "Yeah, we were there. So what? Gonna ground me?"

Another slap sent Greg seeing red and he shoved the man back. "Don't hit me again! I'll be eighteen next month. You can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"You're willing to throw everything away for some slut?"

Greg gave his dad another shove, this time, hard enough to push him back against their car. "She's not a slut. She's got more guts than you'll ever have."

"Oh sweet Jesus. You're in love with her," John laughed. "That's rich!"

"So what if I am? It's none of your business!"

"You're screwing up your life for some little floozy! That makes it my business."

"It's my life!"

"You're just a kid! You don't even know what love is."

"Neither do you!"

John growled and punched his son in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Once Greg was down, the colonel was about to deliver the final blow when Blythe came running outside.

"That's enough, John! People can see you!" she hissed as she pulled her husband back. "Go on inside."

John gave his wife a wicked sneer but stormed back into the house leaving her to help Greg to his feet. "Oh, Greg," she sighed as she surveyed the damage. He was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath as he held his stomach. On his cheek was a large, red welt that would surely be bruised by the end of the day. "Come on inside and we'll get you some ice."

He nodded and let her lead him into the kitchen to sit down while she made him an ice pack and held it against his swollen cheek.

"What was that about?"

"I wasn't at Dave's last night."

"I know," she smiled sweetly, like she had always known, and she most likely did. He couldn't lie to her. "The real question is, why did you feel the need to lie about it, Greg?"

"Why do you think? Do you honestly believe Dad would've let me go?"

She had to admit he had a point. Even if she allowed it, which she would have, John would've put his foot down and that would have been the end of it.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" she said softly as she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah I do, Mom. She's smart, and funny and she gets me. She's not a...like Dad thinks."

"I know. But your father has very definite ideas of how a girl should act. Unfortunately, he's a little behind the times."

Greg was a little surprised by his Mom's attitude about Cory but he appreciated having her on his side.

"So what am I supposed to do? I'm not going to stop seeing her."

"I can't speak for your father but as long as you're happy, and being responsible, which I'm sure you are, then I don't have a problem with it. In fact, you should invite her to dinner one night. I'd love to get a chance to meet her properly. Maybe you should invite Dave and Michelle too."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Mom..."

"Your father is going out of town next week." She stood up and then patted his hand. "Think about it. That's all I ask."

He went to his room and stretched out on his bed, still holding the ice pack against his cheek. It was already starting to bruise. And his stomach would probably be bruised as well where the Colonel had hit him.

Cory was going to freak when she saw that.

Having them for dinner with just him and his Mom wouldn't be a bad thing. He was sure his mom would love Cory and vice versa.

He closed his eyes and dozed off until dinner when his Mom called him to come and eat. His dad had already started eating by the time Greg sat down and they ignored each other for the first few minutes until Blythe spoke.

"Any plans tonight, Greg?"

"Yep."

"Where do you think you're goin?" John muttered.

"Dave and I are taking the twins to see a movie."

"I don't recall you asking if you could go anywhere."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you," Greg simply replied as he shoved a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

"You can't have the car."

"I don't need the car. Dave's picking us up."

"That kid is nothing but trouble."

"As usual, you're assuming. And you know what happens when you assume, Dad?"

"Don't smart mouth me, boy."

"Don't patronize me."

It was a total stand-off in which Blythe put a stop to. "Have fun, dear. Just don't be out too late," she said as she patted his shoulder.

"Stop mothering him, Blythe. He's already a mama's boy."

Greg snorted as he cleared his plate and pushed it away. "I gotta get ready. Thanks, Mom," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

Blythe turned to her husband and fixed him with a stern look. "You do realize that when he goes away to school he won't come back."

John simply shrugged. "Why would he? His infatuation with that little floozy won't last, Blythe. He'll have no reason to come back."

"What makes you so sure that's all it is?"

"She might be his first girlfriend, but she won't be his last. When he gets to college there will be more women than he can shake a stick at. She'll be nothing but a distant memory."

Blythe let out a sigh of resignation as she proceeded to clean up the kitchen. She knew John was way off base, she just hoped Greg and Cory's relationship was strong enough to endure whatever curveball her husband would throw at them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Greg wished it was darker when Dave came to pick him up on the way to the twins house. The bruise on his cheek had turned an ugly dark purple and was pretty hard to miss. When Dave saw it, his eyes widened.

"What the hell, man? Did the Colonel do that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just go."

"Cory's gonna flip."

"Don't remind me."

Greg sat quietly all the way to the house, dreading what Cory's reaction would be when she saw him. It was pretty much on the mark of what he expected. She might've been quiet and soft-natured, but you didn't mess with her.

"What the hell happened?" was the first thing she said.

"Hello to you, too," he snarked as he came into the house.

Michelle was also shocked. "How..."

Cory immediately took over. "Dave, Michelle, you two go. Greg's staying here."

"But..." Greg protested, "you've been dying to see this movie. It's opening night."

"Yeah, and it'll be in the theatres for awhile. We're staying."

The look on her face was murderous and he wasn't going to attempt to argue with her any further. In fact, she was scaring him. He felt sorry for any future criminal she came in contact with.

Dave nodded to his friend and led Michelle to the car, leaving Cory to deal with Greg.

"Well? What happened?" she demanded. "Did you walk into a door? Fall out of a tree?"

Greg simply glared at her. "What do you care?"

"What do I care? Are you kidding me? If your dad did this, that's a big deal. To me, anyway."

"What? Your dear old daddy never hit you? Never spanked you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, he didn't." Then her mouth twitched a bit. "Michelle on the other hand...well...never mind. This isn't about her."

"It's not about you, either."

"It is now."

"Why? Because we've slept together you think you deserve to know everything about my life? Dream on, sweet cheeks."

Cory jumped back like she'd been slapped. _Toughen up, damnit!_ She scolded herself. _He needs you to be there. Not to lecture him about parental abuse._

"Do you wanna talk about this?"

"No, I wanna go to the movie and just forget about it. But that's not happening so now what? You wanna go upstairs?"

Cory felt tears sting her eyes and she turned away from him. _Damn him, anyway!_

"Oh, what, you're gonna cry now? Fine, if you're gonna cry, I'm gonna go. If I catch a bus to the theatre I can still catch the movie in time."

"Greg!" she shouted, making him stop in his tracks.

He wasn't expecting her to run to him and practically jump into his arms. Nor was he expecting her to completely burst into tears, either.

He found himself wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on top of her head. "Why did he do it?" she mumbled between choked sobs.

Greg sighed. "He found out I lied about where I was last night. He hit me, I fought back. I don't think he expected me to do that and he lashed out. It's not the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last. He and I just don't like each other."

Of course that wasn't the only reason Greg hated the man. But he wasn't ready to let Cory in on that just yet. One day, maybe. He found that the longer he knew her, the more he felt the need to tell her his inner most secrets and desires. Things he never even shared with Dave. And he'd pretty much told Dave everything about the Colonel.

"That doesn't give him the right."

"Being hit is nothing compared to..." his voice trailed off and he cursed himself, realizing he'd said too much already. She was surely going to call him on it.

"Compared to what?"

She was looking up at him now, her face streaked with tears, making her eyes as blue as his.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay? Let's...do something else."

"Like what?"

"Can we use the hot tub again?"

"Sure. I'll go turn it on and then I'll change."

Greg smiled down at her. "Bathing suits are overrated."

"Greg, I'm not skinny dipping and giving the neighbors a show."

"You're no fun," he grumbled as he stripped down to his boxer shorts. He didn't notice the large bruise on his torso before and he panicked. So he threw his shirt back on and went outside. To his surprise, Cory was already in the hot tub, submerged up to her neck in the hot bubbles as she grinned impishly.

"I thought it over and you're right."

"I'm always right," he said without conviction as he climbed in and then pulled his shirt off, certain that she couldn't see the bruise under the water.

Except she did.

"God damnit, Greg," she sighed as she shook her head.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"That's not the point."

"I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that my Mom invited you guys for dinner."

"She what?"

"My dad is going out of town. My mom wants you, Michelle and Dave to come for dinner while he's away. She's dying to meet you."

Cory smiled, forgetting the issue at hand for the moment. "Am I the first girl you've brought home, Greg?"

He nodded and moved a little closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "First everything."

"But she doesn't want your dad there?"

"She's more relaxed when he's not around. And believe me, it's for your sanity as well as everyone else's if he's not there."

"Now I understand why you're so anxious to go away to school," she said quietly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Other than the fact that Hopkins is one of the best med schools in the country," he pointed out.

"I'm glad you're going there. Even if I am going to miss you."

"You'll be so busy learning how to take down the bad guy and learning about how to interrogate, you won't have time to think about me."

"Yeah right."

"It's true. Before you know it, it'll be the holidays and we'll be together again."

She looked at him. "You're not coming back before then?"

Greg shrugged. "I have no reason to."

"I guess Michelle and I will just have to come out and see you guys," she grinned as she ran a finger down his chest.

"Mmm," he murmured as he began to kiss her neck and nibble her ear. "Sounds good to me."

In one quick move, he pulled her onto his lap and held her against him as they kissed each other deeply with a feverish urgency. She felt his erection pressing against her core and she groaned as he lowered his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Oh God, yessss..."

With one hand, he held her against him, and with the other, he slipped it down between their bodies and began to stroke her, mimicking the rhythm with his tongue when he kissed her again with deep, open mouth kisses that left her completely breathless and wanting more of him.

"Oh, Greg!" she groaned as she hit her first orgasm and bucked her hips against his hand.

"Want another?" he whispered as he kissed the base of her throat.

"Yes!"

"Tell me..."

"I...I want..."

"Tell me what you want."

"Touch me..."

"What else?"

_Is__ this what talking dirty is all about?_ _Because if it is, I can get into that!_ She'd been having erotic thoughts about Greg for weeks and she had no problem telling him what she wanted.

"I want you to make love to me, Greg," she whispered in his ear before she playfully bit his earlobe. "Like you did last night."

He groaned. "That was...pretty hot..."

"It was amazingly hot, Greg. I haven't stopped thinking about it all...day...long." She leaned down and flicked one of his nipples with her tongue, causing his breath to hitch. "And I never did get to...return the favor..."

"Mm...what...favor?" He rolled his head back and closed his eyes as she kissed all over his neck and his face, whispering between kisses.

"What you do...with that amazingly talented tongue of yours...I want to...do the same to you. I've never done it before."

His eyes opened and he looked at her. "Never?"

"Nope. Guys have asked me...but I had no desire to. Until now."

Greg thought he would lose it upon hearing that admission alone and he clenched his eyes shut when she reached down and wrapped her hand around him.

He hoisted himself up so he was sitting on the ledge of the hot tub, his erection stood at full salute and Cory was a little intimidated by its size. No matter how many times she saw it, it would always amaze her. She kissed the head and ran her tongue down the underside of his shaft, just like she'd read in one of her magazines while her hand gently pumped up and down.

Greg was groaning and running his hand through her hair, brushing it aside so he could watch what she was doing. She didn't need any instruction it seemed, and for that he was grateful. He didn't think he'd be able to speak anyway.

And when she took him into her warm mouth, her tongue swirling around, sucking and licking him as if he were the most amazing thing she'd ever tasted, it took every ounce of self control he had not to explode that instant.

"Ungghh!" he groaned as he thrust into her mouth. He was so close...and it felt so damn good...

She glanced up at him, those big blue eyes were dark with lust and...what else? He wasn't quite sure what that look was. Determination, perhaps.

"If you keep that up..."

She released him from her mouth and smiled wickedly. "What? You think I'm afraid to swallow?"

_Oh good God! __Is she for real? _

She continued sucking harder while he continued to thrust in her mouth until he grabbed a fistful of her hair and came hard, groaning so loudly that she was sure the neighbors could hear him.

It really wasn't that bad, as long as she just kept swallowing until he was finished, which seemed like a long time but was really only less than a minute.

When he was done, he sat back, propped on his elbows as he looked down at her. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

Cory wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sat up. "Cosmo."

"Remind me to write them a thank-you letter."

She giggled and climbed out of the Jacuzzi. "Race you inside."

He watched her slim figure run into the house and grabbed his shorts and shirt. "You little..."

He caught her at the base of the stairs and pulled her underneath him for a long, searing kiss before she managed to get away again and ran up to her room with him in hot pursuit.

They landed on her bed laughing as he held her hands down and began kissing her all over. He was already hard again and reached for the condoms he left behind that were still on the night table.

It was nothing like the night before where it had been slow and sensual. Cory was unbelievably aroused from what she'd done to Greg, and the feeling was mutual. He took her hard and fast, still holding her hands down as he devoured her neck and kissed her senseless.

Afterwards, as they lay together in bed, she reached for his hand and examined it. "I love your hands," she said quietly.

"Is that some new fetish?" he chuckled.

"Mhm," she nodded. "And I love your lisp when you say words with the 'sh' and 'ch' sounds. It's sexy."

"I'll try to remember that for the future."

Eventually they fell asleep but the sound of a slamming door woke Greg and he checked his watch.

"Cory," he whispered as he nudged her.

"Mm?" she mumbled.

"When are your parents supposed to be home?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"Girls! Anybody home?" An older, female voice called from downstairs.

"Well...it is tomorrow."

Cory's eyes flipped open and she sat up. "Oh shit!"

Greg was thankful he brought his clothes upstairs with him and he moved like lightning as he got dressed.

Michelle came out of her room, and she knew Greg was still in the house. She just prayed that Cory would be able to get him out without being caught.

"Hi Mom. You guys are early," she said as she stood at the foot of the stairs.

"We made good time driving home. Cory still asleep?"

"Yeah. We went out last night to see the late show."

"Well I see the house is still standing," Richard Wallace chuckled as he hung up his coat.

"I'll make us all breakfast. Go wake your sister and tell her I'm making waffles."

"Okay," Michelle smiled nervously and ran down the hall.

She knocked on Cory's door and opened it, sticking her head in. "Where's Greg?"

"Climbing down from the tree. I'll be out in a minute."

"Better hope Dad doesn't see him leave."

"Keep your fingers crossed."

As Richard tossed some things on his desk in his office, he detected movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see someone run past his window. Grabbing his semi-automatic from the drawer, he slipped outside and grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck, slamming him against the side of the house.

"Freeze, boy. Hands where I can see 'em."

Greg threw up his hands in surrender. "Sir."

"You must be the infamous Greg House."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you make it a habit of sneaking around people's homes in the wee hours of the morning?"

"No, sir, but..."

"You couldn't use the front door like a normal person?"

"No, sir. The tree seemed like the safer option."

"As opposed to having your head blown off by an angry father?"

"Definitely. Sir."

"You're in a peck of trouble, son. You're not as smart as you think. Turn around...slowly."

When Greg turned around, Richard got a good look at him. He wasn't the type of kid his daughter usually went for. Cory favored the smart, nerdy types. This kid was tall and lanky but athletic. The only striking feature were his blue eyes. But then, Cory was always a sucker for blue eyes.

"Well? Do you have an explanation as to why you were sneaking out of the house?"

"I stayed late and lost track of the time. Sir. I didn't want Cory to get in trouble for having me over."

"Uh-huh. I think you'd better come inside, son."

"Yes, sir."

Cory and Michelle's eyes widened when they saw Greg standing in the kitchen doorway with their father close behind.

"Looks like we have another for breakfast, Dottie."

"Great. Morning, Greg."

"Morning, Mrs. Wallace."

"Sit down, son. Cory, I'm not going to ask why Greg was sneaking around the side of the house at the crack of dawn. But I have to say I expected better from you."

"Sorry, Dad."

"I just hope you two are being careful."

"Yes, sir."

"Stop calling me sir. Richard will be fine. I feel old enough as it is."

"Okay...Richard."

Dottie placed a large plate of waffles in the center of the table and everyone dug in. "There's another batch coming." She also placed a bowl of strawberries and whip cream on the table as well.

There was silence for a few minutes until Richard spoke again. "Cory tells me you're going to Johns Hopkins."

"That's right."

"Good. Good for you," he smiled, looking genuinely pleased. He had his daughter's smile, and Greg couldn't help but smile back. "I wish we'd met under better circumstances, Greg, but it could be worse."

"Tell me about it," Cory muttered under her breath. Greg winked at her and they finished their breakfast in silence.

X X X

_Vincent and Frances lay together in front of the fireplace, watching the embers burn slowly and listening to the crackle of the flames._

_She still couldn't believe what they'd just done. She'd never, ever even considered being unfaithful to Donny. No matter how unhappy she was._

_But on the other hand, Vincent made her feel alive for the first time in years. It was so overwhelming._

_"Are you okay?" he whispered as he kissed and nuzzled her neck._

_"I'm going to be."_

_"Worried about Donny?"_

_"Yes. Vincent, do you think we could be happy together?"_

_"Yes I think we could be very happy. We just have some obstacles to overcome."_

_"Big obstacles," she corrected. "I'm sure it's easy to leave your wife, but it won't be as easy for me to leave my husband. I'm not sure what the penalty is for infidelity. We could both find ourselves wearing cement shoes as we sleep with the fishes."_

_Vincent chuckled as he kissed her again. "Everything will be fine."_

_But Frances would still worry._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

1942

_Frances stood at the shore line as she watched the waves crash on the rocks and listened to the seagulls._

"_I thought you might be here," Vincent said as he stood behind her. "Your message said urgent but you didn't tell me where to meet you."_

"_Oh, Vincent, it's horrible!" Frances cried as she threw herself into his arms and cried all over his silk shirt._

"_What happened?"_

_"Donny says I have to move to Chicago with him. We're leaving tomorrow."_

"_Why?"_

_"Don't you see? He refuses to let me go. If I don't..."_

"_What? Did he threaten you?"_

"_Not in so many words. But I couldn't live with myself if he did something to you. I have to go."_

"_He can't make you do anything. We'll go to the Police..."_

"_No, it's no use. It's just...not meant to be I guess."_

"_Don't say that...I know you don't mean that."_

"_What do you want me to do, Vincent? Pack my stuff and just run off with you somewhere?"_

"_That's a start."_

_Frances chuckled and shook her head. "You really live in your own little world, don't you? You think Donny wouldn't look for me? He has people all over the world doing his bidding. Hell, I don't even know if it's safe to get into a car anymore in fear that it might blow up!"_

"_You're being a little over dramatic, don't you think?"_

"_No, I don't. Donny has a temper. He's dangerous. But if I go with him, you'll be safe."_

"_And what about you?"_

"_I...don't know."_

"_See, and that's what worries me."_

_He held her close for a few minutes. "I've told my wife. She moved her things out this morning. Divorce proceedings have started. Thank God for iron clad prenupts."_

"_I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."_

"_It's nobody's fault." He looked down at her and brushed a tear from her cheek. "We love each other don't we?"_

_"Yes."_

"_No matter what happens?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't know how else to explain it but...I feel like a part of me is dying...if I can't have you. And if you go away to Chicago..."_

"_Don't say it..."_

_"I love you, Frances. Go away if you have to. But if you don't come back in three months, I'm coming to Chicago to find you."_

"_You can't," she protested._

"_I can and I will. We'll be together. We have to be."_

XXX

Cory woke up with a start and looked around the room. She was in her own bed and dawn was fast approaching. It was the day of prom and she should've been excited.

But she was filled with sadness.

In a few days, Greg and Dave would be driving to Baltimore to register for classes and get their living arrangements set up. Dave apparently had connections and got them into a Frat house on campus. They were only going to be gone for a week and then they'd be back.

"Cheer up, already. You look like you're going to attend a funeral instead of Prom," Michelle said to her sister as they drove to the salon.

"Aren't you sad about Dave going away?"

"Well yeah but it's not the end of the world. He'll be back for holidays."

"Yeah but I doubt Greg will, and I can't say I blame him."

"Dave will bring Greg with him, don't worry. Anyway, let's talk about tonight. It's gonna be awesome. Dave rented a limo for the four of us, the after party is at Tim's again. We'll have a blast."

"I know."

And yet, she couldn't forget the dream she'd had that morning, or what it could mean.

XXX

"Nice monkey suit," John House snickered when Greg emerged from his bedroom. He wore a simple black tux with a blue bow tie that made his blue eyes look utterly amazing.

"Oh stop it, John," Blythe hissed at him as she straightened her son's tie. "Have a good night tonight, Greg."

"I will Mom."

"Got the corsage?"

"Oh, yeah," he said and went to the fridge where he kept it.

"You look nervous. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't wait up for me. I probably won't get in till morning."

"I know. Just be careful."

He leaned over and kissed his Mom's cheek and then he heard the doorbell. "That'll be Dave and the girls."

"Wait, let me get a picture of you all."

"Oh God," John muttered.

Greg opened the door and the group came into the house. The twins were wearing identical styles of dresses but different colors. Cory's dress was blue to match Greg's bow tie and Michelle's was red to match Dave's. They looked like models from a high end fashion magazine and Greg was utterly speechless when he saw Cory.

"Wow," was all he managed to say as Blythe returned with her camera.

"Okay, couples first and then a group shot."

Once Blythe was satisfied with the photos, they left for the Prom which was held in a hotel downtown.

"You really do look beautiful," he whispered to Cory as he helped pin the corsage on her dress.

"And you look amazing, Greg. You clean up very well."

He smiled back and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He often didn't show affection in front of anyone else, and it amused her. He did have a shy side, that was for sure.

They arrived at the hotel, had dinner, and then it was time to dance. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Greg asked her as they swayed back and forth on the dance floor.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you've hardly said much of anything all night."

"Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope."

Cory squeezed his hand tighter and rested her cheek against his chest. "I just...don't want us to drift apart when you leave."

"We won't."

"Yeah but you don't know that. Part of me says we should just...break up now and get it over with. Like ripping off a band-aid."

Greg looked down at her. "Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not. But let's be serious. You might meet someone at school and I might meet someone at the FBI. You're going to be in a Fraternity which basically gives you the pick of the litter. You're good looking, smart, funny and a nice guy. Girls are going to want you and you're going to want them. But having me as a girlfriend will just make you resent me because you won't be able to do what you want."

"How do you figure?" he snapped. "You don't think I can be faithful, is that what this is about? Or is it that _you_ don't want to be tied down?"

Cory could feel the anger and hurt radiating from him and she stepped back. This wasn't how she expected him to react at all. What was she thinking? Now he was mad at her, on prom night, no less, and the evening was potentially ruined.

"No, that's not it..."

"Then what is it?" he practically shouted, causing some people to look at them. "What do you want?"

"I don't know."

Greg threw his hands up in despair. "Well if you don't know, neither do I. Jesus, you're a pain in the ass."

Dave stepped in and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, man. It's time to go."

"Good. I need some air, anyway," Greg hissed as he turned and walked toward the exit.

Cory shook her head and followed. It was going to be a long night.

X X X

The party at Tim's was raging. Greg had gotten rid of his bow tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt after removing his jacket. He didn't say a word to her on the way over and he barely looked at her. She knew she hurt his feelings and she was trying her hardest to make amends, but he wanted nothing to do with her so she let him be for awhile until she couldn't stand it anymore. She found him sitting outside on the patio having a beer with Dave and talking quietly.

"Can we talk?" she asked him.

"What for? If you want to break up with me just do it and get it over with," he snapped.

"That's not what I want. Please? Can we just go somewhere and talk?"

Greg chugged the rest of his beer and got up, somewhat wobbly. "Fine. Whatever."

He followed her into the house and upstairs to the bedroom they'd been in before. "How convenient," he sneered as she closed and locked the door.

"Are you drunk?" she asked him.

"Yeah. So? What do you want?"

"I love you, Greg."

"I know. You keep telling me that."

"Do you love me?"

He looked at the floor. "I thought I did. Until earlier tonight when you dropped the bomb about how you wanted to see other people."

"I'm sorry. I was just...it's like that saying. If you love someone, let them go, and if they come back to you then it was meant to be."

Greg nodded. He'd also heard that expression. "So...what? You don't want me to feel tied down to one girl, is that it? Just like you don't want to feel tied down to one guy."

"I have no intention of even looking at anyone else. But things happen, Greg. Things beyond our control."

"I get that. But it doesn't mean I'm going to be looking to screw everything that moves, either. I'm not Dave. Did you know Dave and Michelle aren't seeing each other officially anymore. Now I know where you got that bright idea from."

"Michelle and Dave aren't like us, Greg."

"How do you figure?"

"Michelle has never stuck with one guy longer than six months. I knew that she was going to break things off with Dave before he went away. That's not to say they won't still see each other, but they won't be exclusive anymore. Can you honestly see Dave being true to her?"

Greg had to admit she had a point. "Okay, I'll grant you that. But like I said, I'm not Dave." He took a step closer to her and reached for her hand. "I don't want to break things off. Do you?"

"No. It would make me happy to know I have someone thinking about me 200 miles away and who wants to be with me."

"Me too," he said softly as he pulled her into his arms and held her against him for several minutes. She smelled so good. So familiar. "I'll try to make it out here whenever I can."

"My training is only twenty weeks. And then who knows what will happen? I could be sent across the country. It's not up to me. But wherever we are...we won't lose touch with each other. I think we'll always know where the other is."

Greg nodded. "I think so too."

They kissed once. Softly. Tenderly. Cory smiled and kissed him again until he deepened it and they fell back on the bed. "I'm having déjà vu," he murmured against her lips.

"So am I."

He found the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled it all the way down, his fingers sliding along her back as he did so. Finally, the dress came off, leaving her in just a matching blue bra and panty set.

"Did you wear this for me?" he asked as he kissed and nibbled her neck.

"I like to dress for you. You're always so...appreciative," she grinned, and then moaned as his hand slipped under her bra to caress her breast.

"I'm really gonna miss this," he murmured as he reached around and unhooked her bra to give him better access.

"Don't talk like that now, you'll depress me," she giggled as he blew raspberries on her stomach.

He made love to her slowly, wishing they were back at her house in her bed. No way could he bring her home with the Colonel breathing down his neck.

He couldn't wait to move out of the house and go to school. Even if it meant leaving Cory, it was still his only shot at real freedom. He'd just have to make sure they stayed in touch and saw each other whenever possible. If they were going to make a relationship work, they'd both have to make the effort. He was game and she certainly seemed to be. Only time would tell.

X X X

**_1942_**

_"Son of a bitch!" Vincent shouted, loud enough that anyone who'd been standing in the hallway outside his office could hear. "Who the fuck dies of heart failure at that age?" _

_George came running, as did a few others, and they burst into his office. "It's all over the news."_

_Vincent collapsed onto his chair and buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe it. I just saw her two days ago. She was always healthy as a horse."_

_"Maybe she wasn't, Vincent."_

_"He killed her. I don't know how but he did it, the son of a bitch. She feared for her life. She told me she had to go to Chicago to keep me safe but she couldn't say anything about her own safety."_

_"You need to go to the Police, Vincent. You could be next..."_

_"Fine. He can do whatever. I give up. I was happy. We were happy. I finally found someone who I felt a connection with, a common bond. And now she's gone. I feel like part of me has died with her. Isn't that the whole point of soul mates? One's not much good without the other?"_

_George simply shrugged. "I don't believe in that stuff. All I can say is, there will be other women."_

_But Vincent shook his head. "Not like her. She was the one. I'm positive. And now I've lost her for all time." He got up and grabbed the bottle of Whiskey he kept in a drawer. "If they come after me, fine. But I'm gonna be drunk as hell when they get here."_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had some RL issues over the weekend and I wasn't online much, let alone in the mood to post anything. Good thing I'm a few chapters ahead. Anyway, here's the next chapter, with a new dream sequence to boot!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_September 1__885, Arizona_

_Nettie wiped down the bar and got a round of drinks for the guys at table three. It was a busy night but then Fridays usually were.__ It was pouring rain outside and most of the townsfolk came to the hotel/bar to socialize, play poker and hire the occasional female companion._

_Just then, the doors pushed open and in came the stranger. He wore a black hat that dipped down over most of his face and a long black dust jacket that was dripping wet. Nobody seemed to notice him but Nettie had stopped whatever she was doing as soon as he entered. A chill went down her spine and it wasn't a good feeling. It caught her by surprise and she swallowed the lump in her throat as he made his way through the crowd and approached the bar._

"_What'll it be, stranger?" she asked him._

"_What've you got, Missy?"_

_"Whiskey. Can you handle it?"_

"_Try me."_

_She snickered as she grabbed a glass and the bottle from the shelf. "I didn't know they let the girls work the bar," he said.  
_

"_I'm not a floozie, Mister. I run this place. Check your ego."_

_His hat was still down over his face but he was unshaven, scruffy, and his voice was deep._

"_Need a room," he said as he tossed back the whiskey like it was water and gestured for her to pour him another._

"_That'll be five bucks."_

"_For the drink or the room?"_

"_Both."_

_The man reached into his coat pocket and tossed a couple of bills on the bar. "I'm going to be stayin' awhile. I'm the new doctor in town."_

_"Got a name, Doc?"__ Nettie inquired._

"_Jackson Duke. You don't have to call me Jackson if you don't want to though..."_

"_I don't have to call you at all."_

"_All my friends call me Duke."_

"_I had a dog named Duke once."_

"_Well scratch my belly, my leg'll shake," he laughed._

"_I hated the mutt."_

_The fellow next to him snorted back a laugh and Duke glared at him, causing the man to retreat a few steps._

_Nettie smirked and shoved a cigarette in her mouth. She really needed a smoke. The man was getting to her in ways she didn't want to think about. _

_However, he wasn't without some manners. He took out a pack of matches, lit one and held it out for her. Then he slid the pack towards her."Keep the matches sweetie, you need em. You're about as warm as a cry for help."_

X X X

October, 30, 1977

Greg was late and Cory became more excited and anxious by the minute. She knew he and Dave were driving straight from Baltimore to the party and that traffic could be crazy at that time of day but it didn't stop her from continuously looking out the window for the black Trans Am.

"Relax," Star, her friend, whispered. "My God, I've never seen you like this."

"I haven't seen him since the summer."

"I'm sure he looks the same."

"Yeah but I don't," Cory sighed. Since she went on the pill a couple of months ago, she'd gained a little weight and a few curves. Of course, that was offset by the lean muscle she'd put on from all the physical training she'd been doing. And muscle did weigh more than fat. She just hoped Greg wouldn't notice. Guys usually didn't notice those kinds of things.

But she would soon learn how wrong she was.

There were a lot of people and nobody noticed Greg and Dave come through the front door.

Star noticed Greg immediately but didn't recognize him for who he was. He wore a baseball cap, sunglasses and at least several days of scruff on his face. But that wasn't what caught her attention. When he took the sunglasses off, she saw the blue eyes.

He scanned the crowd and made his way to stand behind Cory, placing a finger to his lips as he looked at Star.

"Why are you looking like that?" Cory asked her.

"She's just never seen such a handsome devil before," Greg whispered in her ear as he placed his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck with his scruffy chin.

Cory's eyes widened as soon as she heard his voice and she whirled around to face him, taking in his appearance. "Lose your razor?"

"Gain some weight?"

"It's all muscle, baby," she grinned as he slid his hands down her back and cupped her ass. "Are you drunk?"

"Getting there. Are you?"

"Not yet."

"We'll have to fix that." He looked her over and he liked what he saw. She had gained a bit of weight but in all the right places. She had a few more curves but he could also feel the lean muscle underneath. "Good thing I brought beer."

"Then go get us one."

"Us?"

"Greg House, this is Star. She's my partner in crime at the FBI."

Star extended her hand and Greg took it, giving her a firm handshake. His hand was warm and dry and she realized she liked him already.

"Nice to meet you, Greg. Or should I just call you Dr. House?" Star grinned. She had a very infectious smile and he caught himself smiling back at her.

"If you like. I'll be back."

When he was gone, Star whistled. "Damn. He is fine."

"Yes he is," Cory replied as she watched him disappear into the crowd.

"He should be bronzed."

"Back off. Mine," Cory growled at her.

Star held up her hands in surrender. "Don't worry. He's not my type."

"You can say that again. If he were twenty years older, then I'd have cause to worry."

"Damn right. Now your daddy on the other hand..."

"Never mind him," Cory laughed as Greg returned with beers for all.

"I'm stealing my girlfriend for awhile. Sorry...Star, is it?"

"Yeah. Take her away."

Greg took Cory's hand and led her outside where it was considerably cooler and they sat on the porch swing. "You look beautiful, Birthday girl," he whispered as he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Her lips parted against his to allow his tongue to sweep against hers and she literally purred.

"I'm glad you made it. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"Wouldn't miss it," he whispered as he ran his tongue along her lower lip before sucking it gently.

"Are you going home after the party?"

"No, goin' to Dave's."

"Does your Mom know you're here?"

"Yes, she knows. I might stop by and see her tomorrow afternoon. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," she nodded. She really liked Blythe, and she could hold her own with the Colonel if need be. But really, she just wanted to be with Greg while he was back.

Michelle called her sister back inside and they went back in the house to see what was going on. Richard Wallace surprised the girls with a pair of car keys.

"Your gifts await you outside. Happy birthday."

Cory and Michelle ran out to the front to find a pair of Corvettes, one red, one black, sitting in the driveway with the hard tops removed.

"Oh my God!" they squealed at the same time. Cory ran to the black one, Michelle to the red one and they simultaneously got behind the wheel.

Greg smiled and winked at Cory as she started the engine and revved it up a few times. It sounded like music to his ears and he was thrilled for her. He knew she loved those cars, and he was looking forward to going for a ride in it while he was in town.

When the party started winding down, he wanted to stay, but knew that wouldn't be possible. "I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered as they stood at the front door. Greg was holding her hands in his and she was looking up at him. Richard Wallace felt like he was intruding on a very intimate and private moment between them and backed out of the room to give them some privacy. After all, she wasn't his 'little girl' anymore, per se. Clearly she was serious about Greg and he couldn't have been happier about it. He just hoped they could make it work because he knew once her training was over, she could very well be shipped across the country for an indefinite amount of time. And he wasn't looking forward to that day.

X X X

_Nettie tried like mad to gain control of her horse. It had been spooked by a snake and it was rearing on its hind legs. No amount of training could have prepared her for being thrown. And when she landed, she didn't get out of the way fast enough. Her horse stepped on her ankle in its haste to get away and left her crying in pain._

"_Well now, what've we got here, then?" a familiar voice chuckled from above her. He was so tall she strained her neck to look up at the doctor._

"_Go away!" she groaned as she grabbed her ankle in agony._

"_Sorry, I can't do that, Miss Nettie. See, I took an oath to do no harm. And so I can't very well just leave you here. Let me get a look at that ankle first, though." He crouched down and tipped his hat up a little so he could get a better look._

"_It's fine. Just swollen."_

_Duke slapped her hand away so he could see and he frowned. It was very swollen. Almost to the point where it could be broken._

"_Not good," he muttered as he gingerly examined it, and when she winced, he stopped. "That settles it," he said as he reached for her, but she reared back. _

"_What settles what? Get away from me."_

"_Come, come now, Miss Nettie. I need to get you to the hospital and get that examined properly. That's where my office is, after all. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it to be?"_

_Before Nettie could think of a retort, Duke picked her up and swung her over his shoulder as if she were nothing but a sack of potatoes. _

"_Put me down!" she shouted, hitting his back with her fists with all her might. He simply ignored her as he walked over to her horse that was calmly grazing nearby and placed her on the saddle. _

"_Don't move. Until we get to the hospital, you are my prisoner. So shut up and enjoy the ride, missy."_

"_You...you cretin!" she hissed as he mounted his own horse and rode alongside her. He reached over and took the reins out of her hand before she could think of galloping away. "How dare you!"_

"_How dare I what?" he laughed. "Take care of you? Would you rather I leave you helpless and in pain to get eaten by coyotes?"_

"_Hmph!" Nettie sniffed and looked away from him. _

"_That's what I thought."_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Happy Easter/Passover to those who celebrate it. Now, on with our story...**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Cory picked Greg up from Dave's the next day in the new 'Vette and let him drive to his parents house. "This is awesome," he grinned as he peeled out of the driveway while Cory held on for dear life.

"You crash this car, and I will kill you!"

"Would I do that? Besides, if I crashed it, we'd never get a chance to park at Lover's Lane tonight," he winked at her and laughed when her face flushed. "You should've chosen the other car. Red is a nice color on you."

"Shut up."

After having lunch and a visit with Greg's Mom, thankfully without the Colonel, who was away on some training exercise, they went for dinner at the local hangout. "So I never got to ask you, how are things at the FBI?"

Cory shrugged as she sipped her milkshake. "We do a lot of physical training and classroom stuff. They have Hogan's Alley, which is a favourite of mine. I've discovered I'm a total adrenaline junkie. And I'm also a good shot."

Greg smirked. "I'll take your word for it. So do you know what you want to specialize in when your training is over?"

"Missing persons. Kids mostly," she said with such conviction that it amazed him.

"Why that?"

"I want to find missing kids and bring them home alive. To me, that would be the ultimate reward. That, and nailing the people who kidnap them."

"Cool."

"Of course I'll have to do grunt work for awhile before I get anywhere near that point but it's something I want to pursue. And I've always wanted to do a sting operation, surveillance, that kind of thing."

"The FBI does a lot of that kinda stuff, I heard. Ever see the FBI Story? With Jimmy Stewart? Awesome movie."

Cory grinned. "I have, and it was awesome. It's part of the reason I wanted to join the FBI in the first place."

"DEA didn't do it for ya, huh?" he teased.

"Not really, no." Then she gave him a coy, impish smile and reached across the table for his hand. Their fingers interlaced and she felt warm tingles go through her entire body when their fingers touched. "But you do."

Greg returned the smile with one of his own and squeezed her hand. "I missed you," he said softly as he looked down at their hands.

"I missed you too."

"I liked sleeping with you."

"I liked that, too."

"Before you, I'd never woken up in the same bed with anyone. And since, I haven't wanted to unless it was with you."

His admission shook her to the core and she felt her eyes sting with tears. It was a very personal admission, and not one she'd expected to come from him.

"And you have to go back tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I have mid-terms. Maybe you could come out and see me over Thanksgiving. Meet the guys. I have my own room at the house."

"I might just do that. I'd love to see Baltimore. Besides, it'll be my turn to come out there. Are you going to come out at Christmas?"

"I might. Depends what my Mom can bribe me with."

"I'm not enough of a reason?" she pouted.

"Oh man, don't look at me like that," he sighed and then lifted her fingers to his lips.

Cory swallowed hard as she watched him delicately kiss the tip of each finger and then the back of her hand while his eyes never left hers.

"Wanna get outta here?" he asked, his voice suddenly husky.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Greg left some cash on the table and Cory drove them to an abandoned air field, otherwise known as Lovers Lane. It appeared to be quite popular, as they weren't alone.

"Busy place," Greg muttered as he observed the half dozen other cars parked nearby with their windows fogged.

"We don't have to stay," Cory shrugged. "I don't like an audience. And this car doesn't have a back seat like Dave's does."

"Speaking of Dave, his parents are out of town on a cruise."

He didn't need to say another word. Cory started the engine almost immediately and drove out of the lot as Greg laughed. "Eager, aren't you?"

"Greg, we haven't seen each other in two months. Forgive me for wanting some alone time."

"No forgiveness needed. But it was you who brought us to Lovers Lane. I just do as I'm told."

Fifteen minutes later they stumbled through the front door of Dave's parents' house, lips locked, hands everywhere at once as they made their way toward the winding staircase. Then he swiftly hoisted her over his shoulder and took her upstairs to the guest bedroom, both of them laughing all the way until the door was shut and locked behind them.

It was dark in the room but Greg didn't bother looking for the light switch. Cory had pulled her shirt off and so had he, both of them tumbling onto the queen sized bed together.

"Oh!" she squealed when she felt his tongue running across the top of her breasts. "Greg..."

He wrapped his arms around her and unhooked her bra before tossing it aside. As his mouth fastened on one of her nipples, his hand slipped under her skirt.

"Mmm...wet already," he murmured as he shoved the fabric of her panties aside and stroked her wet core.

"Just...thinking about you makes me wet," she whispered as she thrust against his hand.

"Oh yeah? And what do you think about to get wet?" he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"How your hands feel on me...the way you kiss...your gorgeous blue eyes..."

He grabbed her hand and placed it over the bulge in his jeans. "That's what you do to me."

Cory gave it a squeeze and unzipped him so she could slip her hand inside and stroke him properly. For several minutes they just lay there, kissing and touching, getting reacquainted with each others bodies until Greg couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Huh? Nothing."

"You've been quiet all day."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Tell me..."

His kisses along her neck and throat were making her brain foggy and his hand up her skirt was making her body feel like it was a tightly wound guitar string just waiting to snap. He had a talent for making her forget everything.

"It's just...when my training is over, I could be sent anywhere in the country. That will make things that much harder to see each other."

Greg unhooked the catch at the back of her skirt and pulled it off. Her panties came next and then his jeans and boxers until they were both naked and holding each other as close as possible.

"We'll deal with it," he murmured as he placed kisses down her body.

"But..."

He crashed his lips against hers and playfully held her hands down.

"We'll talk about it later...much later."

Cory nodded and then smiled up at him. "Make love to me, Greg?"

He reached into the nightstand for the condoms he brought but she stopped him. "I'm on the pill."

"Since when?"

"Since you left for school."

Greg chuckled. That explained the new curves and slight weight gain. "Mmm...now I can feel you. Really feel you," he murmured as he nestled himself between her legs and teased her entrance.

"Yesss..." she hissed as she felt him gently slip inside and then she groaned at the skin on skin contact. "Oh! Oh my God..."

It felt better than anything she could ever imagine and she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly to hold him close.

"I missed this," he murmured against her throat.

"Me too. You feel so...so...oh yes...so good, Greg!"

"So do you," he groaned as she bucked her hips against his. "Cory..."

"Uh-huh?"

"So close..."

"Then go for it..."

Greg needed no further encouragement and began thrusting harder.

"Deeper..." she moaned as she dug her nails into his back. "Harder..."

He began to gyrate his hips as he slammed into her repeatedly, feeling her inner walls contract around his cock. She was writhing underneath him as he thrust a few more times to ride out her orgasm while he reached the peak of his and they both collapsed, sweaty and smiling.

"Wow," was all he could say as they held each other tight, still connected until he went soft and slipped out of her.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I don't want to, but I have to. It's only a few weeks till thanksgiving. You'll survive," he chuckled. "Besides," he said as he propped himself up on his shoulder and looked down at her, his finger gently glided up and down her arm, "if you don't make it, there's always Christmas."

XXX

Thanksgiving was a bust with Cory being sick as a dog with the flu, and then Christmas was even worse when a snow storm in Baltimore prevented Greg from coming home. Cory considered driving out to see him, but her father wouldn't hear of it.

"This is terrible," she cried on the phone to Greg. "Who knows when we'll see each other again. My training is almost over and then I could be sent God knows where."

"Hey," his voice was calm as he tried to soothe her as best he could. "What's with all the tears? I thought you were tougher than that."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I just miss you so much, Greg. Not seeing you on Thanksgiving was bad enough, but not as bad since it had only been a few weeks since we last saw each other. But now, there aren't any more holidays."

"We'll work something out. I gotta go now. I have a study group in ten minutes."

She sniffed again. "Okay. Merry Christmas, Greg. I love you."

His heart literally fluttered in his chest every time she said those words and he cleared his throat. "I love you too, Cory. No more crying, okay?"

"I can't promise that, but okay."

She hung up the phone and sighed. Her first Christmas with her first real boyfriend and they couldn't be together. Life sucked big time.

XXX

Cory opened one eye when she heard the doorbell. She'd been in bed moping around for days since she last talked to Greg and nothing seemed to lift her mood. She would've stayed in bed and ignored whoever was at the door, but nobody else was home.

When the doorbell rang again, she ran downstairs to answer it. Standing there was a delivery boy holding a large box. "Cory Wallace?"

"Yes."

"I have a delivery for you. Sign here, please."

After she signed, he handed her the large oblong box and walked away. Cory put it on the table and opened it. Nestled inside were two dozen long stemmed roses and an envelope. Her heart started beating immediately as she took the card out and read it:

_Cory,_

_Sorry I couldn't make it out for Christmas. I know the roses are a poor substitute but I hope you like them anyway. I wish I could be there to see your face when they arrived. _

_We'll see each other soon. I promise._

_Love,_

_G.H._

She read the card over three times before she took the roses and put them in water. Then she put them in her bedroom and climbed back into bed with a heavy sigh. Was it possible to miss someone so much? Part of her felt empty inside without him near her. She didn't know what she was going to do when her training was over. She tried not to think about it too much since it just depressed her. All she knew was that time was running out and she needed to see him.

X X X

_1885..._

_"You've looked at my ankle long enough. Is it broken or not?" Nettie snapped._

_"It's definitely fractured. We'll need to cast it and you need to stay off your feet for the next several weeks."_

_"Several weeks? That's so unfair! How am I supposed to tend bar when I'm hobbling around?"_

_"It's quite simple. You won't be doing anything of the sort. You're going to take it easy and let it heal. If I have to keep you in this hospital in order to do that, I will."_

_Nettie's eyes narrowed. "You think you're pretty smart, don't you?"_

_"I don't think. I know," Duke grinned back at her. "I've sent a telegram to your Mother regarding your condition and she's of the opinion to keep you here."_

_Nettie's jaw dropped. "You telegraphed my Mother? That's so unfair!"_

_"You say that so often," he sighed as he signed something on her chart. "I wonder what your grounds for comparison are." And with that, he left her room and shut the door._

_In the middle of the night, she felt a cool wash cloth against her cheeks and forehead as she awoke in a cold sweat. "What...who's there?" she panicked._

_"Shhh," a man's voice whispered. "You have a fever. Just relax."_

_"A fever? From what?"_

_"That's yet to be determined. Could be simply you caught a cold being outside in the rain until I found you and it escalated into the flu. No matter, we'll have you on the mend in no time."_

_She finally recognized his voice as Duke, but it wasn't his usual smart ass attitude. He actually sounded like he cared. He could've easily sent in a nurse to do what he was doing, but he came himself._

_"Thank you," she said softly, almost so quiet he could barely hear her._

_"What for?"_

_"For...being here."_

_"Just doing my job, Miss Nettie," he said as he put the washcloth down and dried his hands off. "All in a day's work."_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I know you guys are reading this, you're a quiet bunch. I get that. I'm still writing, although I'd love to hear from you :) Comments are MY Vicodin. As well as Hugh Laurie of course muahahaha!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

January, 1978

"Dave, I need to borrow your car for a few days."

Dave turned around to face Greg and folded his arms across his chest. "And are you going to tell me why?"

"I need to go to Virginia."

"Cory?"

"Who else?"

"What's going on?"

"She's graduating from the FBI. And she's a total mess. I was up most of the night talking to her on the phone, but...it's not enough. I need to go see her. So can I use your car?"

Dave reached into his pocket and handed Greg the keys. "Drive safe."

"Thanks, man."

As Greg began shoving things in his duffel bag, he thought back to the conversation between he and Cory the night before.

"_I really wish you could be there," she said softly._

"_I wish I could too. But my course load right now is crazy."_

"_I know. It's just hard because I don't know when I'll be able to see you again. I got my first assignment, Greg. Guess where they're sending me?"_

"_To a galaxy far, far away?" he teased._

"_I might as well be. I'm going to Florida. A girl in Tallahassee has gone missing and they want me to assist."_

_"Wow, that's pretty neat."_

"_Yeah it is. And yet, it scares me because I don't know how long I'm going to be there."_

"_Maybe you'll get lucky enough to get transferred to Baltimore or someplace close."_

_"I've requested it, but that's no guarantee I'll get it. And if I do, it could be years away." He heard her sniffle again and his heart felt like it was breaking. _

"_You should be happy. The day after tomorrow everyone will be calling you Special Agent Wallace. That sounds pretty cool to me."_

"_I guess."_

_"You guess? You just went through twenty weeks of intense rigorous training. I'm jealous. I still have at least four years of school before anyone can call me Doctor."_

As he gathered some last minute things, Dave came into the room. "I was thinking..."

"Uh-oh," Greg chuckled.

"My parents have a cottage just outside of town. They usually spend summers there but they gave me the keys in case I wanted to escape and have a quiet study place. So if you wanted to...say...whisk Cory away for a night or two, you can use it."

"I say gimme the keys and a map, and I owe you one."

Dave went into his bedroom and returned with the items. "You're lucky it's going to be sunny and clear for the next few days or I'd be telling you to take the train."

"I'll return your precious car in one piece."

"Gonna stay at your parents?"

"Yeah. The Colonel is out of town for a week."

"Good timing."

Greg zipped up the duffel bag and gave Dave a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Give the twins a squeeze once for me," he grinned, to which Greg growled. "I meant Cory and Michelle. Not...oh just get out of here already!"

XXX

Greg found Cory's parents and her sister in the crowd outside the auditorium and they were both shocked and delighted to see him.

"Greg!" Michelle squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. "Does Cory know you're here?"

He smirked, thinking that she probably did know. They had a way of feeling the presence of the other no matter where they were. "No, it was kind of a last minute thing. I wanted to see her graduate."

"She's gonna flip out when she sees you! Oh my God! I can't wait to see her face."

Greg chuckled as he disentangled her arms from his neck. "When is she going to Florida?"

"In three days. Why?"

"I thought I'd take her on a weekend getaway."

"What a lovely idea," Dottie smiled. "She's been so sad these last few days. Happy to be finished training, but not happy about being so far away."

People started to make their way inside for the ceremony and Greg took a seat next to Richard Wallace.

Cory paced the hallway. She could feel Greg's presence so strongly it was eerie, considering she knew he was away at school. Perhaps he was just thinking about her. Sometimes she would call him, pick up the phone to dial and he'd be there before the phone even had a chance to ring.

"Let's line up everyone," the woman in charge sang out as she clapped her hands in excitement. "They're starting in just a few moments. You know the drill."

Greg was both nervous and excited for Cory. It seemed like forever when they finally called her name. It was worse than high school graduation.

"Special Agent Corinne Wallace."

Cory walked across the stage dressed in a very smart pencil skirt and matching blazer. She was given her FBI badge and posed with the Director, Clarence M. Kelley for photos. It was hard to see from all the lights on the stage but there were a few people on their feet near the back. She saw her sister, her Mom and Dad, and then Greg.

He was smiling and applauding along with everyone else and when their eyes met, he mouthed the words "I love you" and then winked.

Once all the agents had received their credentials, it was time for the honors to be given out. Cory was given an award for outstanding performance in Physical Fitness, earning another wink and a smile from Greg and a proud grin from her Father.

It took awhile for everyone to clear out and head into the reception room for coffee and cake but Cory managed to make her way to Greg and her family.

"I knew you were here," she whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"I had to come," he whispered as he held her close and rested his chin on top of her head. "And I have a surprise."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"We're going away for a couple of days. Just us. I know you're leaving for Florida soon and I had to see you before then."

"So you blew off school just to come out here?" she asked, looking incredulous.

"I actually did bring some books in the event you got bored with me and wanted to leave for Florida early," he smirked.

"Greg?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me already!"

"Mhm," he murmured as he leaned over and crashed his lips against hers. She literally moaned and her whole body melted into the kiss. When the need for air was too great, he stepped back, admiring her red smudged lips. "So, when is this thing over? We need to get you home to pack a few things."

"Where're we going?"

"Dave's parents have a cottage near the Ptomac river. I thought you could use some peace and tranquility. I know I could."

Cory smiled up at him and gently touched his face. His skin was so smooth and his eyes looked bluer than ever.

"Let me say goodbye to a few people first, and then I'm all yours."

X X X

"So I suppose it would be a bad idea to piss you off," he chuckled as he took the exit onto the highway. "Miss 'I made honors in Physical fitness'."

"Very bad."

"I heard you're a crack shot, too."

"Who told you that?"

"Star. Is she going with you to Florida?"

"Yep."

"What's her specialty?"

"Linguistics and firearms."

"Yikes. So if I piss you off, I also have to avoid her. That's rough."

Cory laughed and placed her hand on his knee. "So don't piss me off, and there won't be a problem."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"No, I know. You're already making quite a name for yourself at Hopkins."

Greg smiled at her. "Who told you that?"

"Who do you think?"

"I guess I didn't pay him enough to keep his trap shut."

"How's your Mom?"

"She's fine. The Colonel was away this week so I spent the night in my old bed. I didn't sleep very well though."

"Aww poor baby," she teased.

"And if all goes well, I won't be sleeping much tonight either."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you, Dr. House?"

"I'm not whisking you away to some remote place to go fishing or hunting."

Cory feigned surprise. "You're not?"

"Nope," was his simple reply.

She smiled impishly back at him and was silent for the rest of the drive. It wouldn't take long to get there, so they stopped along the way at a market to pick up groceries they would need. Then Greg headed to the liquor store.

"What do we need here we can't get at the other store?" she asked him.

"Champagne."

"They had that."

"Not the _good_ stuff," he grinned as he pulled a bottle from the shelf.

"Greg..." she said warily as she eyeballed the $60 price tag.

"It's a celebration. We'll have our own Christmas and New Year's celebration rolled into one. Doesn't that sound good?"

She had to admit, it did, so she nodded her approval and then walked over and selected a nice bottle of Italian wine to go with the dinner she was planning to cook.

"They teach you the fine art of wine selection at the FBI?" Greg chuckled as they headed to the check-out line.

"They like us to be well-rounded."

"Touche. I have to take some boring ass lit and history classes. At least I'm taking them now and getting them over with so I can get to the good stuff."

"Anatomy?" she grinned.

He grinned back at her and she felt her heart flutter. "Among other things."

It was only another twenty minutes when the Firebird pulled into the driveway of the cottage and they got out. "Looks cozy," Cory observed as she helped Greg take the groceries out of the car.

"Yeah it does."

He opened the front door and they went in. The place was bigger than it looked and they were immediately standing in a large kitchen area. Off to the left was a hallway where the bedrooms were and ahead of them was a large living room. The cottage was bright and open inside and had a nice wrap-around porch outside.

"Wow!" was all she could say.

"Tell me about it. I might just have to come out here more often. I could get some good studying done before exams."

Cory cooked them a quick dinner and they drank the wine over a candle lit table. "So why are they sending you to Florida?" he finally asked her.

"They're tracking a serial killer. They need all the help they can get."

Greg cocked his head to one side. "You know who it is for sure?"

"Pretty sure. This guy doesn't leave his victims to be found alive, but he's gotten sloppy. I think he wants to be caught and we will catch him."

"Sloppy how?"

"He killed some girls in Tallahassee a few weeks ago. Left some evidence behind."

"Oh. What if...you go after this guy and he gets you?"

Cory smirked as she took a long sip of her wine. "I'm not his type."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the pictures of the other girls. I don't meet his criteria."

"Have I heard of this guy?"

"Probably."

"Well whoever it is, I feel sorry for him if he goes up against you."

Cory smiled and gently placed her hand against his scruffy cheek. "What a sweet thing to say."

"I'm not sweet," he grumbled.

"Like hell. You took time out from school to drive to my graduation ceremony and then you planned all this. In my opinion, you're the best. Boyfriend. Ever."

"Stop, you're making me blush."

XXX

_1885_

_Nettie spent a week in the county hospital before Duke finally let her go home, but she was only released on the condition that she stay with her Mother._

_"I'm a grown woman, doctor," she said sharply as she signed her release papers. "I can take care of myself."_

_"I'm sure. That's why you tripped over your own crutches this morning walking the hall and just about wet your pants because you couldn't get up to use the lavatory."_

_"You're not going to let me live that down, are you, doctor?"_

_"Not a chance." He was looking right at her, his blue eyes sparkled along with a very handsome, yet naughty grin._

_Something deep down fluttered inside her and she shook her head to clear it. "No, no way. Not a chance in hell!" her inner voice screamed._

_"Something wrong, Miss Nettie?"_

_"No, nothing. I'm leaving now. My Mother is waiting."_

_"Take it easy on that ankle. If you have any problems, I want you to come back and get it checked out."_

_"Yeah yeah."_

_"Hey," he said and stepped closer to her. His hand went under her chin and tilted her head up so she could meet his blue eyes. "I know you don't like me. Hell, I don't exactly think much of you, either, but that doesn't mean I don't care."_

_They were almost nose to nose, breathing each others air. "Are you quite finished?" she asked. Her voice was cool and calm, despite the fact she felt anything but._

_He stepped back and sighed, letting her walk on past. She was a challenge, that was for sure._

_But Duke loved a challenge._

* * *

_**A/N: Whew! And the Vancouver Canucks are advancing to round 2 of the Stanley Cup playoffs. People are driving and honking horns all the way down the street. I won't be able to get any sleep till it stops so I guess I'll get working on the next chapter :)**  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I don't think this story is even close to being finished. I briefly contemplated ending it in the next chapter and then making a sequel but meh...let's see how long I can make this :) Who's with me? ;) Anyway, sit back and enjoy the ride :)**_

* * *

Chapter 16

"That was amazing," Greg exclaimed as he sat back in his chair and then burped loudly, which caused Cory to giggle. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I think in some cultures it's considered an insult if you _don't_ burp after a meal. So thanks."

Greg got up and brought their dishes to the sink where Cory scraped them off and put them in the dishwasher. Then he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed kisses at the nape of her neck.

"So what's for dessert?" he asked.

"You can't possibly be hungry after all that." Cory turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why don't we digest for a bit first?"

He rolled his eyes, pretending to look put out. "Fine."

"I'll make us some coffee."

"Looking to keep me up all night?" he grinned.

"Maybe. Unless of course you'd rather go to bed early. You have had a long day."

"So have you."

"True. But what about the champagne celebration?"

"We can do that tomorrow night."

"Sounds good. I'll make the coffee then."

Greg wandered into the living room and turned the TV on, but there wasn't much of a selection so he shut it off and turned on the radio instead to a Blues station. Then he returned to the kitchen just as Cory was pouring coffee into two mugs. They simultaneously reached for the sugar, stirred, and then he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You take it black?" she asked.

"Yep. That's the only way. Milk is for sissies."

"Says the macho guy to the FBI."

"Sassy," he grinned. "I like it. Gonna cuff me?"

"I could."

Greg leaned back against the counter as he sipped his coffee. "Ever used cuffs on a guy? Other than for their intended purpose?"

"No."

"Want to?"

Cory arched her eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why don't you show me some of your fancy footwork, Special Agent Wallace? I'll be the drunk and disorderly criminal and you can be the good cop who takes me down."

She simply stared at him. "What are they teaching you at Hopkins?"

He simply grinned. "You might be surprised."

"I don't want to hurt you," she smirked as she put her coffee down. If he wanted to play, she would play.

"You? Hurt me? Yeah right," he laughed, and she honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or getting into the role play. "Come on, baby, show me your stuff."

"Don't call me baby," she said as she gave him a light shove toward the living room. "Get in there."

Greg laughed all the way into the room but when he turned around, she had the handcuffs in her hand.

"Mess with the bull you get the horns, pal. Now spread 'em."

"Sounds kinky," he chuckled. However, he wasn't laughing for long when he found himself face down on the floor in an instant with her knee on his back and his hands being cuffed behind his head. She'd taken him down alright, and he didn't even know how she did it.

"You mustn't fuck with the FBI, Dr. House," she whispered in his ear before she removed her knee and rolled him onto his back. "We can make your life a living hell."

"I see that."

"Do you surrender?"

"Not quite." Then, Greg held up a free hand, cuffs dangling, and grinned like a Cheshire cat. As quick as she'd taken him down, he'd gotten out of the cuffs and tossed them aside before pulling her on top of him with a playful growl. Their lips met and their little power play was forgotten.

"I'm not even going to ask how you learned to do that," she giggled as he rolled them over on the floor so he was on top.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Greg murmured as he kissed her neck and throat, working his way down until he got to the buttons of her blouse. "This is in the way...let me make it disappear."

He made quick work of her buttons, kissing every bit of skin as it became revealed until her blouse and her bra were on the floor and she was tugging at his shirt.

"Greg..." she murmured as she reached up to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too. Bedroom?"

"No...right here...right now."

He didn't need asking twice as he kicked off his jeans and boxers while she shimmied out of her pants. He tucked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and pulled the lacy garment slowly down her legs, building up the tension even more. Then he was inside her, not moving for a moment to allow her to adjust to his size.

"Oh God, Greg...you feel so good," she breathed in his ear as she bucked her hips against his, urging him to move with her.

"So do you."

He didn't dare say anymore because if he did, he was going to blow it and he didn't want things to end that quickly.

"Greg, please," she begged.

_Ah what the hell?_ he thought to himself. _We have all weekend!_ He increased his pace and they fell over the edge together.

At some point they managed to collect their clothes from the living room floor and retire to the bedroom. They lay together in the queen sized bed, Greg's fingers stroked her arm as she curled up to his side. They were both awake, yet neither of them said anything. Neither of them wanted to talk about the inevitable future.

Eventually they both fell asleep and when Greg woke up the next morning, he found Cory's side of the bed had gone cold. She'd been gone awhile. When he got up and dressed, he smelled coffee brewing and a smile crossed his face as he neared the kitchen.

Cory wasn't there, either, but there was a half-empty carafe waiting. Once he fixed himself a cup as he liked it, he took a look around and found her on the patio.

"Do you usually get up so early in the morning on a weekend?" he asked.

"Usually. I don't have the luxury of waking up whenever I feel like it, the way you college kids do," she smirked.

"Touche."

He took a seat in the chair next to her and rested his feet on the porch railing. "So..."

"So..."

"What are we going to do?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow, next week, next year."

"What do you want to do, Greg? This isn't exactly going to be easy on either one of us. It won't matter what we decide because the future is so uncertain right now. You're going to be in school for the next several years, and I'm going to be bouncing around the country."

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Part of me wants us to stay in touch, as hard as that will be, and to try and see each other as much as we can. Even though having to split up again will be tough."

Greg nodded. "And the other part?"

"We just...say goodbye and go our separate ways and hope fate finds a way to bring us back together again someday. We found each other once, we can do it again."

He didn't like the far-off look in her eyes as she said the words. It was as if she were in some kind of trance. Saying it like she'd rehearsed it over and over again.

"Is that what you want?"

Cory finally glanced at him. "Of course it's not what I want, but we might not have a choice. You'll probably transfer to another state to finish your studies and do your internship or whatever it is they call it, and I could be God knows where. If I end up doing any undercover work I could be under for months at a time. Nobody, not even my own parents will know where I am."

"And if we do cross paths along the way, then what? Am I supposed to just...forget all about us and ignore you? Ignore what we have together?"

"No, because I sure as hell wouldn't do that to you. I'd hope we'd continue to be good friends. No matter how much time has passed."

Greg began to smile again. "Good friends, huh?"

Cory caught on to what he was implying and smiled back. She reached out and took his hand. "_Very_ good friends."

"And if one of us should end up with someone else?" he inquired, simply out of curiosity.

"Then we'd respect the others choice and move on. But I would hope it wouldn't affect our friendship."

"Sounds good."

Cory sighed and stared out at the river again. "I have a good feeling about us, Greg. I think no matter what happens, we'll end up together. We'll be put to the test, I'm sure. But in the end, we'll win. It's a feeling I've had for a long time. It has to work this time."

Greg looked confused. "What do you mean,_ this time_?"

"I just get these feelings deep down. And I have these dreams once in awhile. Couples through history or...something. Each time, something has happened to prevent them from being together."

Greg snickered. "Don't tell me you believe in that past lives crap."

"Don't you?"

"No," he said. "I don't."

"So when you meet someone for the first time, and you get the feeling you've known them all your life, or you instantly feel comfortable with them, that doesn't make you wonder why?"

"No. You either get along with someone or you don't. I don't see hating someone in a past life having anything to do with reasons for hating someone in this one. That's just...I dunno...pointless and stupid."

"And when you first bumped into me in the hallway last year, you felt nothing?"

"I was...too busy being blown away by your pretty face to think about how I felt at the time," he said with a satisfied grin.

"Flattery will get you just about..."

"Everywhere," he smiled.

Cory shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, getting back to it, I don't think it's much use trying to keep in contact. I have no control over where I'm sent, and once you finish the undergrad program you might end up somewhere else. Your career and mine are both up in the air. Hell, it could be years before we see each other or even talk to each other again. It would be...easier to sever all ties because meeting up here and there, only to have to leave each other again, is too hard."

Greg nodded. "If that's the way you want to play it, fine. But..." he said as he pulled her from her chair and onto his lap, "now you're here with me. And so let's just...enjoy the weekend for what it is. Live for the day."

Cory smiled and nodded her head once in agreement. "I'm all for that."

XXX

_1885_

_Nettie managed to avoid Duke for several weeks. It wasn't easy, being a small town, but she kept to her work and he rarely frequented the restaurant where she tended bar._

_"How's the ankle?" a rough, familiar voice inquired from the other side of the bar while she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor._

_"It's fine."_

_"No more swelling?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Good. How about a drink?"_

_"I'm not thirsty, Duke, but I'll get you one."_

_He smiled and cocked his head to the side, looking amused. "You're calling me Duke now. Interesting. And here I thought you hated me."_

_"I do," she said dryly as she uncorked the bottle and poured him a generous amount. When he placed money on the bar, she shoved it back._

_"It's on the house."_

_"Oh? What's the occasion?"_

_"Let's just chalk it up to rescuing a damsel in distress and leave it at that. I owed you one."_

_"You don't owe me a thing. But I'll never turn down a free drink. Are you sure you wouldn't like to join me?"_

_"Maybe later. Shift ends at nine."_

_Duke took a long sip of his drink and savoured it before he glanced at Nettie and finally noticed her haggard appearance. "You look tired."_

_"I am. My mom's got a touch of the flu. She spent half the night last night holding her head over a chamber pot to vomit."_

_Duke frowned. "Where is she now?"_

_"Upstairs. Why? You gonna go take a look at her?"_

_"Couldn't hurt. If she's ill I might be able to prescribe something to make her more comfortable."_

_"Go to it. Room 204."_

_"Thank you. I'll be looking forward to that drink, Miss Nettie."_

_Nettie sighed again as she took the empty glass. There was still a little bit left at the bottom and she hated to see good liquor go to waste so she took the final sip. It was then she realized her lips had touched where Duke's had, and she felt a very unfamiliar tingle course through her body._

_Oh no...she thought as she quickly washed and dried the glass. Don't even think about it._

_But it was too late. She already had._

* * *

_**A/N: Oh yes, I have plans for Duke and Nettie :) Oh yes. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you guys are enjoying this :) Your comments are very inspiring *hint hint***  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter. And Happy Mother's Day to all you Mothers out there :)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"I don't deserve to be this happy," Cory sighed as she snuggled against Greg's warm body and threw her leg across his. After their morning of amazingly glorious sex, she felt sated and relaxed. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so good.

"Who says?" he murmured into her neck as he placed kisses up behind her ear. "Mmm...I love the way you taste," he murmured again as he nibbled at her neck. "Right here..."

"Greg..." she groaned and he felt her heartbeat speed up.

"More?"

"Oh God, yes, more!" she cried out as he devoured her neck and slid his hands down her back to cup her ass.

"Like that?"

"Yeah..."

"And this?" he pulled her on top of him and moved his hands to caress and play with her breasts as he teased her nipples with his thumbs.

"Unghh," was all she could come up with as he raised his head and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth. She was rubbing herself against him and he was getting hard again. Not bad for a horny eighteen-year-old. He was going to hit another home run and he could hardly wait. He flipped her onto her back and pulled the covers up over them as she giggled.

"Batter up!"

X X X

"I'm starving. What're you making me?" Greg demanded as he entered the kitchen to find Cory standing at the stove. She looked amazing wearing nothing but one of his button down shirts and her legs were bare. He'd never be able to wear that shirt again without imagining her naked body underneath. His cock twitched at the very idea.

"Grilled cheese and jalapeño sandwich."

"Interesting. Did you pack some Pepto Bismol?"

"Antacids are for sissies," she giggled as she expertly flipped the sandwich onto a plate, added some potato chips and handed it to him. "Eat up."

"Yes ma'am. But if I get acid indigestion it's your ass."

"Yeah, yeah. What a hardship."

Cory sat down at the kitchen table across from him and they ate. It seemed so natural and very domesticated in a way. The silence didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward but it allowed her mind to wander into places she didn't want to explore. The next day, they'd be saying their goodbyes at the airport and she had no idea when they'd see each other again.

"So what do you want to do later?" he suddenly asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno."

"I saw some board games stacked somewhere. I'm sure we'll come up with something. Or..."

She glanced over at him, noticing the wicked grin that was forming. "Yes?"

"We could go back to bed."

"Hmm, maybe later."

Greg pretended to look shocked. "Wow. That's a first."

"What is?"

"You not wanting to..."

"Sorry. I'm just distracted."

"Right. Your head still full after this morning? I thought I took care of that," he grinned.

"You did but I guess it's still bugging me."

"What is?"

"I'm just nervous about going to Florida and what it's going to be like down there. I've never been that far from home. Star will be with me, we're partners but...it'll be exciting and scary all at the same time."

Greg nodded and took their plates to the sink. "You're going to be so busy you won't have time to think about it. I'll bet as soon as you step off the plane, someone will be there to greet you and your new life will begin."

"I guess."

"You're really young to be an agent. I'll bet they'll use you for all kinds of awesome undercover work."

"That would be cool."

"Yeah. You'll be awesome. Just try not to get yourself killed," he chuckled as she managed a small grin for his sake. Getting killed hadn't entered her mind. "That was a joke, Cory."

"I know."

"Hey, it's nice and sunny right now. Wanna go for a walk? Dave said there were hiking trails nearby. We can take a look around."

"Okay. Let me get changed first. And so should you."

"Keep the shirt on," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "I like the way it looks on you."

"You got it."

XXX

After a long walk, it began to get dark so they headed back to the cottage. Both of them starved, Cory heated up the leftovers from the night before and Greg opened the bottle of champagne. Or at least, he tried to.

"Never opened a bottle of bubbly before?"

"Not personally, no. Have you?"

"Actually yeah. Here," she said as she took the bottle from him and within seconds, had the cork out of the bottle with a decent sounding 'pop.'

"Wow, where did you learn that?"

"My Dad had a lot of parties. I paid attention. Did you see how I did it?"

"Yeah I think I got the idea."

He poured them each a glass before they sat down to dinner. When Greg glanced over at Cory, he knew she was in deep thought again. She was staring into space as she ate and he watched her intently until she blinked and shook her head as if to clear it.

"Where were you just now?"

"I was just thinking about this dream I had last night."

"Was it hot?"

"No, not really. It was weird. Some barmaid and a doctor from the late nineteenth century."

"Weird. I used to have this recurring dream last year. Some medieval thing."

Cory stared at him. "You had a dream about medieval times?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I did too."

"That was pretty hot. The chick in it was built...niiiice," he grinned as he made the gesture for large breasts. "Not as nice as yours, though."

"Nice save, Greg."

"It's true. After dinner I'll show my appreciation as only I can by burying my face in them for a good half hour."

Cory blushed and giggled at the image that popped into her head. "Only a half hour?" she pretended to sulk.

"Longer, if you behave."

"Oh boy."

They finished dinner, cleaned up, and retired to the living room where they cuddled in front of the fire and finished the bottle of Champagne, along with some strawberries that Cory had sliced up for dessert.

Greg noticed that the later it got, the quieter and more reserved she became. "Come on," he said as he nudged her. "Let's go to bed. We have to get you to the airport tomorrow so we'll have to leave early."

Cory turned out the lights, checked the doors to make sure they were locked and then used the bathroom. When she returned to the bedroom, she gasped.

Greg had lit over a dozen small candles around the room so they created a soft glow.

"Wow, what's all this?"

Greg reached for her hand and pulled her further into the room. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. I never thought you had it in you."

"I have my moments."

He sat on the edge of the bed with her standing between his legs and then he pulled her onto the bed with him. His kisses were deep and passionate, which made Cory's body feel like it was on fire. Her hand reached up and her fingers slid through his soft brown hair at the nape of his neck and he growled deep in his throat. She'd managed to find another one of his sensitive spots.

"So beautiful," he whispered as he kissed and nibbled her neck, knowing it was one of her favourite places. "I love your body...feeling you...touching you..."

Cory closed her eyes and allowed him to ravage her as only he knew how. She knew nobody else would ever be able to come close to making her feel the way Greg House did. That is, if they were able to even get close enough to even try.

She'd been known amongst her class as the Ice Queen. Not only was she cool as ice when she took down the decoys in Hogan's Alley or interrogated a suspect, but she never showed any interest to the guys who came on to her. They took her for a lesbian or simply just a frigid bitch. She didn't care. She didn't join the FBI to find a man. She didn't need one when she had Greg.

But that was going to change as soon as she boarded the plane to Florida. Greg House would be her first love and she'd always think of him as such, no matter how much time passed between them. She only hoped he'd think on her the same way.

"There you go again," he whispered as his lips assaulted her neck and his tongue did amazing things to the base of her throat.

"Hmm?"

"Just...thinking about how good you make me feel. I'm going to miss..."

"Shh," he whispered and then covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply as his tongue explored and danced with hers.

They made slow, passionate love that night for what they knew would be the last time and they drew it out for as long as they could. However, all good things must come to an end and when it was over, even though they felt sated, there was a sadness in the room that neither of them wanted to acknowledge.

X X X

_1885_

_"She's a very sick lady."_

_Duke and Nettie stood outside her Mother's room speaking in soft voices._

_"What's wrong with her? She was fine just a couple of days ago."_

_"I won't know for sure until I get her to the hospital and I'm not too keen on that because her lungs are so week and it's very cold outside. The short trip alone could kill her."_

_Nettie was completely at a loss for words as she stood there stunned._

_Duke was rumoured to be the Best in the West. If he couldn't help her Mother, it didn't leave much hope for anyone else._

_"So what can you do?"_

_"I can prescribe antibiotics and bring in some oxygen to assist her breathing but her heart is very weak. I don't expect her to last through the night." His tone was soft and apologetic as he spoke, but it did very little to help Nettie deal with the harsh reality of her Mother's fate._

_"That's it? Just like that?"_

_"It's possible she could make a turnaround. But at her advanced age it's highly unlikely. Her heart was never that strong to begin with. There's a lot of fluid in her lungs, Nettie. And when someone as weak as her tries to fight, it's often a losing battle." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do more but I really can't. All I can do is keep her comfortable."_

_She slumped against the wall and shuddered, not even caring that his hand was still on her shoulder._

_"Listen, is there anyone I can send word to? Family? Friends?"_

_"I have a sister...she lives in California. She and Mom weren't close. I doubt she'd come." Nettie's eyes filled up with tears and she closed them. "Oh God...I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't do this by myself." She choked back a sob and covered her mouth with the back of her hand._

_Duke pulled her close without a word, and she didn't protest. With his chin resting on the top of her head, he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her for support and let her sob against his shirt as she soaked it with her tears._

_"Sorry," Nettie whispered as she pulled herself together and stepped back from him._

_"Don't be. It's fine. Look, go in there, be with your Mom. I'll be downstairs in the restaurant if you need me."_

_"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"_

_"I have a weakness for damsels in distress. Pretty ones, at that."_

_"Now is not the time..."_

_"Then when will it be?"_

_Nettie looked up at him in surprise. Was he asking what she thought he was asking? Was it even possible?_

_"I have to...go be with my Mother. Thank you for...everything you've done." She opened the door and took the empty chair next to her Mom's bed._

_"Nettie?"_

_"Yeah, it's me, Mom. Just rest, okay."_

_"No...I have to tell you some things."_

_"Mom..."_

_"Talk to Clarice. She should be here too."_

_"Mom, you know she and I haven't spoken in almost three years."_

_"I know, which is why that has to stop."_

_"I'll talk to her, but I doubt she'd come."_

_"She'll come. I doubt I'll get to see her before I...but send her a telegram anyway. As for the doctor..."_

_"What about him?"_

_"Let him take care of you, Nettie. He wants to."_

_"Duke? He hates me."_

_"No, Nettie, he doesn't. Quite the opposite in fact. I've seen the way he looks at you, talks about you."_

_Nettie's brows shot up. "He talks about me? What? Does he ask how such a genteel lady like yourself could ever give birth to someone like me?"_

_Her Mother managed a snicker. "The man is...infatuated. Please," she said as she rested her hand over her daughters, "give him a chance. Let me...leave this place knowing that you'll be taken care of."_

_"Duke is hardly my idea of a..."_

_"He might surprise you." She shut her eyes. "I'm going to have a nap. Go back to work. I'll be fine."_

_"Boss gave me the afternoon off. I'm staying right here."_

_"Oh...well that was nice of him."_

_A few hours later, Duke slipped into the room to find Nettie asleep in the chair and her Mother resting peacefully. Too peacefully, he thought, at first glance. He crossed the room and picked up her wrist to find a pulse. Somehow he knew there wouldn't be one. Her skin was cold and lifeless. He deduced she'd been gone a little more than an hour._

_He wrote down time of death on her chart and gently nudged Nettie awake. "Nettie?" he whispered._

_"Mmm?"_

_"I'm sorry to wake you. She's gone."_

_Nettie bolted upright. "Huh? What?"_

_"Your Mother. She passed away in her sleep."_

_She glanced at her Mother's body and buried her face in her hands. Deep sobs wracked her body and filled the small room._

_Duke rested his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before he left the room to make the necessary arrangements._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was a quiet drive to the airport and when they arrived, Cory's parents and sister were already there to see her off. Greg was indifferent to everyone else's sadness. Her father seemed to be as well. The only ones being emotional were Cory's Mother and sister. When they announced her plane was boarding, Cory excused herself and pulled Greg aside.

"I know we said we'd just go our separate ways, but I just wanted you to know that I'll be hearing from Dave about what you're up to. Apparently he and Michelle are still seeing each other. So if you need to get a hold of me for any reason, go through Dave."

Greg nodded and reached for her hands. "Behave yourself. Catch the bad guys and try not to get yourself killed in the process."

She grinned and pulled him close for a hug, holding onto him for dear life. "I'm going to miss you so much. Don't break too many hearts, okay?"

It was Greg's turn to smirk but he shook his head. "It'll be tough but I'll only do it for you."

She reached up and kissed his cheek, but it wasn't enough for him. He turned his head and their lips met in a deep, searing kiss, making Cory melt and lean against him. When they announced her flight again, she stepped back from him, her eyes glistening. "Bye, Greg."

"Bye, Cory."

He watched as her family gave her one last round of hugs and then left before anyone could see his own tear-rimmed eyes.

XXX

_Six Years later.._

_FBI __Headquarters, Quantico, Virginia 1985_

Star and Gary, Cory's boyfriend, sat around the conference table with a file in front of them while Cory wrote on the white board. "We have a missing girl. Name...Kathy Long. Age twenty-three. Was last seen leaving her dorm at 1700 hours two days ago and never returned."

"Boyfriend?"

"Jim Clark. Also missing."

"Huh, sounds suspicious to me."

"A Lisa Cuddy reported her friend missing when she didn't return to her dorm the next day."

"What made her think she was missing and didn't just spend the night with her boyfriend in some No-Tell Motel?" Gary inquired.

"Apparently she left her purse behind and it didn't appear that she'd packed anything. She always took an overnight bag if she went out with boyfriends in the past, as well as her purse. This time she didn't. And her dorm showed no forced entry and nothing out of the ordinary."

"She either wasn't planning to be gone very long," Gary surmised, "or someone came to pick her up and she knew them."

"Both are possible."

"Where is this?"

"Michigan State. I'm driving. Leaving as soon as we're done here. Star, you're coming with me."

"Cool!" she grinned as she rubbed her hands together with glee.

"Seriously?" Gary chuckled. "You wanna drive your prized Vette all the way over there?"

"Yeah. Why not? It's summer time and my car missed me while I was gone. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Well..."

Both Star and Cory stared him down as he sputtered to find some reasonable excuse. "I didn't think so. Just for that, you can stay here and keep track of progress. Use this room and I'll feed you information as I get it. Let's find her and bring her home alive, shall we?"

Star stood up and gave Cory a thumbs up. "We shall. I'll start packing."

"Good. I'll meet you at the car in an hour."

Gary got up and wrapped his arms around Cory's waist. "What are you punishing me for?"

"I'm not. One of us has to stay. It might as well be you. Besides, you have less seniority."

"You two shouldn't be driving all that way alone."

Cory rolled her eyes and shoved him back. "Don't even go there, Gary. You know just as well as I do that I'll be fine. You need to check that chauvinistic attitude, pal."

"It's not about that."

"What's it about then?"

"I'll miss you."

"I won't be gone long. With any luck we'll find her in a few days shacked up in some remote cabin with that boyfriend of hers. This Lisa Cuddy sounds genuinely worried though. Boss man wants us to check it out, so we will."

"Fine. But if there's any sign of trouble, I'm coming after you."

Again, Cory sighed. "I'm getting sick of this macho attitude. It's starting to get old. This is 1985, not 1955. I can take care of myself. Now are you going to let me go?"

"One kiss."

Gary pulled her close once again and kissed her deeply. His tongue was down her throat and his lips slid sloppily against hers until she was either going to run out of air or drown. She stepped back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand discretely. "I'll call you when we arrive."

"You'd better. I wasn't bluffing when I said I'd come out there after you at any sign of trouble."

Cory sighed as she muttered under her breath. "I know."

X X X

Greg woke up with a start when his alarm clock went off. He had an early class and he couldn't miss it. Not if he wanted a shot at being a TA. His reputation at Hopkins followed him to Michigan and even though he'd only been there a few months, he was already something of a legend. Being expelled hadn't hurt him much at all.

After a quick jump in the shower, he got dressed, grabbed his stuff and took a shortcut across the parking lot to get to the main building. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Shiny. Black. 1978 Corvette. He approached it, slowly walking around the car as if it were a bomb ready to go off. He didn't dare touch it but his entire body was tingling. He glanced around. Nobody in sight. He closed his eyes for a second, willing himself not to look at the license plates. But his curiosity got the better of him and he peeked. Virginia plates.

_No way. It had to be someone else's car_. Shrugging off his suspicions, he headed to class and put it out of his mind.

Lisa was waiting for him when he came out of class and they went to the cafeteria for lunch. She couldn't help but notice how quiet he was, but then, final exams were coming up and he'd been doing a lot of studying.

"I had an interview this morning," Lisa mentioned as she sat down across from him with her burger.

"I didn't know you were looking for work."

"It wasn't that kind of interview. It was the FBI...about Kathy."

"She's only been missing for a few days. For all we know, she ran off to meet that guy she was seeing."

"That's what I told her. I don't know if she believed me but..."

"But what?"

"She said she'd look into it," Lisa said with a roll of her eyes. "She was pretty serious the whole time. It wasn't a long interview but it felt more like an interrogation."

"Did she give you a name?"

Lisa glanced up and then pointed to the doorway of the cafeteria. "That's her over there. I guess Feds gotta eat, too."

Greg shut his eyes, praying it wasn't who he thought it was, and then made himself turn and look. He saw Star first, and knew that where there was Star, Cory wasn't too far away. It was amazing they remained partners after all that time. His eyes searched the crowd until they rested on a very familiar pair of blue eyes. Blue eyes that were boring into his, and he blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Cory looked absolutely amazing. Her blonde hair was swept up into a tight bun, showing off her long neck. Her skin was a golden tan and her body was just as lean as it was six years ago. He felt a familiar warmth in his belly for her that he hadn't experienced since they parted ways.

"Earth to Greg...anybody home?"

Greg blinked. "Huh?"

"Yeah, she's blonde with a great tan. So?"

"So...I like brunettes," he grinned back at Lisa, ignoring Cory.

Meanwhile, Star got in line to get lunch. "Oh my God, Greg looks hot. The years have been good to him."

"He looks the same to me," Cory shrugged as she reached for a sandwich and a carton of chocolate milk.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"I doubt it."

"Maybe he knows something Lisa doesn't. Those two look pretty cozy."

"They're probably going out. So?"

"So? That's all you can say? You haven't seen each other in six years. I saw him look at you just now and the man is totally in shock. He's looking over here again right now."

"He is not!"

"Yes, he is. He's going to want to talk to you."

"What would be the point?"

"You said you'd stay friends if you met up again."

"Yeah but that was simply to cushion the blow. I have a boyfriend, in case you've forgotten."

It was Star's turn to roll her eyes but she remained quiet. She knew that Cory didn't love Gary and that she never got over Greg House. She probably never would.

"Okay so you're telling me that if Greg swept you off your feet right now you wouldn't let him?"

"He wouldn't do that. It's not his way."

Star turned and watched Greg and Lisa get up from their table and leave without so much as a backward glance. "I guess not. But I still think you should interview him. Lisa's friends may be his friends too. Isn't that usually how it goes?"

"Usually. She is a med student, but she's a few years younger than he is so I doubt they'd be in the same classes."

"Still, doesn't hurt to cover all your bases."

"Then _you_ interview him. I don't think it's a good idea if I do it. It could hinder the investigation and I don't want him to resent me over it. If Lisa finds out that Greg and I know each other, she might get mad and refuse to cooperate. I don't need that headache. Speaking of headaches, I need to call Gary."

"Man, he's really got you on a leash."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, what the hell do you see in that guy? And why do you keep seeing him? You told me yourself he couldn't find your clit with a map and a flashlight."

"It's not about sex."

"God I hope not, since you told me he kisses like a slug. So what _does_ he have going for him?"

"He's...tidy. Organized. Articulate."

"Wow, I'm in love," Star said dryly. "Look, I'll set up an interview with Greg myself. You don't have to be there. But I think it's an avenue worth looking into."

"Fine. Whatever."

X X X

_1885_

_Nettie's sister, Clarice, blew into town and Nettie was the first to know about it. She always knew when her sister was nearby. It was a connection, or a curse they had. _

_And of course, where there was her sister, there was confusion. Nettie and Clarice were identical twins, sometimes referred to as mirror image twins._

_So when Clarice arrived, she drew quite a bit of attention. Duke's included. He watched with interest as she climbed down from her horse in front of the town restaurant and took her hat off, giving her long hair a shake._

_Sensing she was being watched, she glanced over and saw Duke standing on the porch of the medical building._

"_Hello there, handsome. Wow, aren't you just a tall drink of water?"_

_He smirked but didn't say anything until she sauntered over and stood in front of him, smiling impishly. "Are you lost?" he inquired, looking less than interested.  
_

"_You must be Duke."_

"_And you must be Nettie's sister. Although she never mentioned you were her twin."_

_"She doesn't tell too many people. We're more effective that way."_

_Duke threw his head back and laughed. "I see."_

"_You wouldn't happen to know where my little sister is, would you?"_

_"Probably on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor." He then got a distant look in his eyes. "It's all she does lately since..." then he shook his head to clear it. "Anyway, I'm sorry about your Mother. She was a nice lady."_

"_If you say so."_

"_You didn't get along?"_

"_No. She didn't approve of my career choice."_

"_What would that be?"_

_"I'm an actress on the stage in California."_

_Duke nodded. "She expected you to be more like your sister?"_

_"Well, Nettie was always more domesticated. She never got married either and had no problem taking care of Mom, God rest her soul."_

_"It's hard to get married with someone steals your fiance right out from under you."_

_Clarice frowned. "Oh, I suppose she told you that, did she?"_

_"She told me enough." Duke came down the porch steps and adjusted his hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. Which, Clarice noticed, were an amazing shade of blue. She took in the rest of him while she was at it. Tall, strong and lean. A very impressive package to say the least. And he was clearly smitten with her sister. The real question was, was Nettie smitten with him? She'd find out on her own. In her own way._

_"Is that so? And did she also tell you that William was a two-timing lout and that he didn't deserve her? Because that's all I was trying to prove."_

_Duke shrugged. "Don't tell it to me. I don't give a rat's ass. Now, if you're done, I can take you to go see your sister. I was headed over there for dinner anyway."_

_Clarice smiled and bat her eyelashes at him. "Care for some company?"_

_"I think it would be better if you spent time with Nettie. She needs family right now."_

"_Like a hole in the head," Clarice sneered, but followed Duke towards the restaurant anyway._

"_Don't be shocked if she's surprised to see you. She doesn't know I sent you a telegram. I asked her if there was any family to notify and she mentioned she had a sister but didn't think you'd come. I took the liberty of looking you up myself."_

"_I see. Well, I hope she'll be glad to see me, and that she doesn't take it out on you."_

"_I can handle it. I've dealt with her plenty since I've been here. Nettie doesn't scare me."_

"_Brave man."_

_They entered the restaurant and it was quiet. "Nettie!" Clarice shrieked when she saw her sister behind the bar._

_Nettie's eyes went wide as she looked from Clarice to Duke, and back to Clarice. "What are you doing here?"_

_"The handsome doctor was kind enough to send me a telegram about Mom."_

_Nettie scowled at Duke_. "_Oh, he did, did he?"_

_Duke nodded. "Yes I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some dinner and head back to the office."_

"_Thanks, Doctor," Clarissa called after him, to which he simply lowered the brim of his hat to her and sat down at a table to place his order. When he was out of earshot, Nettie shook her head and her sister let out a low whistle._

"_Oh wow, Nettie. Caught yourself a live one there, didn't you?"_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about you and Duke. The man is in love with you. No doubt about it."_

"In that case, shouldn't you be over there eating with him?_"_

_"No, there's more to it. He's got it bad, and so do you. You should do something about it before some other filly snaps him up."_

"_What's stopping you? It never did before."_

"_He's much better looking than William. Smarter, too. I wouldn't mind having a go with him."_

_Nettie's jaw clenched and she balled her hands into fists."If you so much as..."  
_

_Clarice simply laughed. Loud enough that it drew the attention of a few men nearby."Yep, just as I thought. You are in so much trouble, little sister."_

* * *

_**A/N: I just wanna say, GO CANUCKS! They made it to round 3 of the playoffs.**  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Since I'm a few chapters ahead, I thought I'd post another. Give you guys a treat ;) Enjoy! **_

_**And thanks to JiraiyasGirl for the head's up. Apparently I had it wrong and House and Cuddy went to University of Michigan, and not Michigan State. OOps! My bad. I'll have to back and fix that.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

1985, University of Michigan

"Greg! Wait up!"

Star jogged across the courtyard and caught up with Greg just as he was heading to his next class.

"Hi, Star. Long time no see."

"Yeah. You're looking good. Surprised to see you here, though."

Greg cocked his head to one side and regarded her suspiciously. "Is this idle small talk or do you have a point? I have to be in class in two minutes."

"Sorry. I need to talk to you later. After classes today. It's kind of important."

"If this is about Cory..."

"Wait, no." She placed her hand on his forearm and he glared down at it until she removed her hand. "It's about Kathy Long."

"I don't know where she is."

"Still, I'd like to talk to you about it. It's official, Greg."

"Whatever. Meet me back here in two hours. This is my last class of the day."

"Great. See you then."

XXX

Cory headed for her car and she wasn't surprised to see Greg leaning against it. "Of all the Universities in all the towns, you had to come to this one," he said in his best Bogart impression.

"Cute. Is there a reason you're camped out next to my car?"

"Is there a reason you had Star do your dirty work and interrogate me?"

"It was her idea. I had other people to talk to. And I didn't think it was a good idea if I did it."

"Why?"

"Greg," she sighed, "I'm in the middle of an investigation here. I can't let feelings and emotions get in the way right now."

"And when the case is over, then what?"

"I move on to the next one."

"And to him?"

Cory rolled her eyes and pushed him aside as she unlocked the car door. "Of course she told you about Gary."

"She says he's an idiot."

"They don't like each other."

"Do you love him?"

"What? Why the hell do you care? You haven't seen me in six years, Greg."

"I thought we agreed we'd stay good friends whenever our paths crossed."

"Yeah and we will. But quizzing me about my love life isn't going to earn you any points."

He scowled. "You're not being very friendly."

"Sorry, but I have a lot on my plate. When I close this case, and I will, if I have time, we'll talk, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I can't promise anything."

When he didn't say another word, simply looked at her with those intense blue eyes blazing, she backed down. Damnit! After all that time he still had some kind of hold over her.

"It is good to see you, Greg," she said softly, and it seemed to relax him a little because the hard stare was gone and replaced with a hopeful one. Then she reached up and gently touched his scruffy cheek. "Don't you shave anymore?"

He smirked. "I'm here to learn. Besides, this goes with my rep as a tough guy. Gotta maintain that, ya know."

"Yeah I know all about your reputation around here. Rumor has it you're already something of a legend."

He shrugged. "My reputation precedes me."

"Apparently." Just then, her pager beeped and she took it out of her pocket to glance at it. It was Gary, of course.

"Let me guess, the boyfriend?"

"Yep. Gotta go."

"Really has you on a leash, doesn't he?"

"Nobody has me on a leash. Now back up or get your toes crushed."

Greg backed up and let her climb into the car. "You do look good, Cory," he said before he pushed her door closed and then watched her drive off.

XXX

"Why do I get the feeling we're wasting our time here?" Cory groaned as she pressed the heels of her hands into her eye sockets.

"Because we are?" Star grumbled. "We've spoken to everyone. Everyone is suspicious of her disappearance but nobody can tell us why. There's nothing to indicate she was taken by force. Her purse is still there along with her overnight bag, so what? It could have been just a last minute decision and she didn't have time to pack a bag."

"But what was the hurry?"

"Maybe she didn't want to get caught after curfew," Gary suggested over the speakerphone in the hotel conference room. "Or maybe she wasn't even planning to go anywhere and it was a spur of the moment thing so she left her purse, thinking she wouldn't be gone very long."

"I don't know too many women who go without their purse. It's like...an extension of myself."

"I'm just throwing out ideas," he snapped.

Cory could hear the hurt in his voice and she buried her head in her arms on the table. "I'm just frustrated."

"Well don't take it out on me," Gary snapped and then disconnected the call.

"What the..."

"Mrow!" Star sniffed. "Who pissed in his cornflakes this morning?"

"Good God. What am I doing?"

"I don't know. What are you doing?"

"I saw Greg today. Talked to him for a few minutes. Oh man," she groaned.

"What?"

"I don't know. He looks so..."

"Hot? Handsome? Sexy?"

"Don't remind me."

"Someone has to. What the hell are you doing with Gary when you can crook your little finger and have a guy like Greg come running?"

"Greg would never do that. I settled for Gary. Plain and simple. You might hate him but he has been good to me, even if the sex is lousy. It's not all about that. With Greg and I, it can't work now. When this is over, we'll be back at Quantico looking for the next case. I can't start anything with Greg and then just take off. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Who says you have to start anything? Just have fun. I mean come on, you two haven't seen each other in years. What is it they say? What happens in Michigan, stays in Michigan?"

Cory laughed. "That's Vegas, but you have a point. Still, he's with Lisa Cuddy."

Star grinned. "No he's not. They're just friends."

"How do you know? What the hell kind of interrogation was that, anyway?"

"She's a couple of years younger and way out of your league. I'm just sayin'. They're just friends."

"They seemed pretty friendly at lunch."

"That was Lisa marking her territory."

"Lovely."

"Greg doesn't seem to be bothered by it."

"Of course he doesn't. He's got two women who want him. What guy would be bothered by that?"

"True."

XXX

The phone rang in the middle of the night and since Lisa's room was closest to the hall phone, she dragged herself out of bed to answer it.

"Lisa? It's me." Kathy's voice was shaky to say the least, and it had Lisa standing at attention, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Kathy?"

"Yeah. I can't talk...but I'm okay. Just...I don't know for how long."

"Where are you?"

"I don't even know. It all happened so fast. Jim came to see me and said he wanted to talk. I didn't want to go, but he said we'd just take a quick drive to the A&P to get some smokes. I didn't think anything of it so I went."

"What's going on? The FBI is asking all kinds of questions."

"You called the FBI?"

"I didn't call them. Maybe the police did when you'd been gone for two days. If you can tell me something about where you are, that can help. It's Jim, isn't it?"

"He's...not right, Lise. He was all nice that first night and now he's...he...oh shit...here he comes. I gotta hang up."

"Kathy wait!"

The line went dead and Lisa stared at the receiver in her hand like it was going to talk back to her. Once back in her room, she went looking for the business card Special Agent Wallace gave her.

XXX

It was early when Cory, Star, and the Police arrived on campus. While the police searched Jim Clark's room they found a very large shrine dedicated to Kathy in his closet. Greg was already up and dressed and was hanging out in the hall while they ransacked the place. Cory was in charge of it all and ushered Greg aside. "What do you know about Jim Clark, Greg?"

"I know enough to keep my distance. The guy's a weirdo. I heard he was accused of date rape last year, but his big bad lawyer daddy got the charges dropped. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Total jock. Wouldn't be able to read his own name if it wasn't stenciled on his locker."

"Perfect."

"You're close to wrapping this case up, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"Will we be able to have that talk?"

"Yeah. I'll make time."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Four Seasons in town. Anything else about this guy you can tell me?"

"He likes guns."

"Oh Jesus."

Lisa arrived, saw Greg and Cory in deep conversation and her defenses were up. She sensed something between the two of them but didn't know what it was. Greg was her best friend, and hopefully, would be more than that before the semester was over. She did not need this stranger coming in and stealing what could potentially be hers.

"Daggers for you at three O'clock," Greg muttered.

"Greg, we have class," Lisa said as she approached, her voice was as stiff as her posture.

"Yeah I know. I'm ready to go. Just let me grab my books."

Once he was gone, Lisa was in Cory's face. "Look, I don't know what kind of woman you are, but Greg's mine. Got it?"

Cory tried her best to remain serious. "Do you have any more information for this investigation, Miss Cuddy? Because if you don't, I'll ask you to step back so we can wrap this up. If you want us to bring your friend home alive, you'll get out of our way."

Lisa's eyes widened. "You know where she is?"

"We have a good idea thanks to the items we found in Jim Clark's dorm room." Then she signaled to her team. "Let's roll."

She caught Greg's eye as the team scrambled to collect their things and he nodded at her. It was just a simple nod, but it spoke volumes to Cory and she smiled back at him before she followed the team.

X X X

_1885..._

_It was a small gathering around the grave site in the tiny cemetery outside of town. Nettie and Clarice stood next to the burial plot, identically dressed in black__ and Duke hung back behind the others. Once everyone passed by and placed a flower on the wooden casket, only Nettie remained._

_Duke approached quietly. "Nettie," he said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. _

"_I'll be along shortly I just..." she didn't even finish the sentence before she turned away and threw her arms around him and sobbed._

"_Shh," he whispered. Slightly uncomfortable, he still managed to rub her back and make soothing sounds. "It's okay."_

_"I hate crying in front of people," she sniffed between sobs._

"_Don't we all. Although this time it's okay. Get it out. You'll feel better for it."_

_It was one of the few times she'd been that close to him and as she cried against his brown suit, she noticed how good he smelled. Like pipe tobacco and soap. It was a heady, spicy combination and she didn't want to let go of him._

_When she stepped back from him, wiping her eyes, he handed her his handkerchief and she took it gratefully. "Thank you."_

"_Wow. You're actually thanking me? Did hell freeze over?"_

_Nettie sniffled a laugh and playfully hit his chest. "Still a jerk."_

"_But you wouldn't have me any other way."_

_She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. His blue eyes looked amazingly blue that day, and she couldn't stop staring at them._

_Duke was equally entranced as he looked down at her. He placed his hand under her chin, tipped it up, and as his head lowered, it quickly snapped back when he realized they were no longer alone. Clarice was running towards them._

_"Hey you two, you better come back to the restaurant before all the food and booze are gone. I know I could sure use a drink!"_

_Duke looked over at Clarice and nodded. "We're coming."_

_Nettie took a step back and placed his handkerchief in his pocket. "I definitely need a drink."_

_He nodded again and followed her. "And a cold shower," he thought._

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that :) Much more to come! Thanks for reading. I love hearing from you guys so keep it up! :)**  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. Although it is a little quiet out there ;) Remember, feedback is like crack cocaine for any writer. I live for them. They make me squeeee and want to give you guys more. I still don't have an end in sight for this story so sit back and continue to enjoy the ride through time and space.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

1985

"No lights and no sirens," Cory instructed the team as they got into the car. "We park outside the area and go in on foot. If this guy is as weird as they say, anything could set him off."

She heard someone mutter from behind and she whirled around to face one of the men. "Is there a problem...Detective Morrison?"

"This guy was one of my cases last year."

"Yeah? Well now he's mine. We were called in, and I'm going to do my job. You can either help me, or stay the hell away. It's your choice."

The guy stood up to his full height, but he could see that Cory wasn't intimidated. "Well?" she asked. "We haven't got all day. If you know how to deal with this guy, then by all means, feel free to join me. We're on the same side, Detective. But so help me, don't even think that just because I'm female, or that because I'm younger than you that I can't tow the line. So whaddya say? Wanna help me kick some ass, or what?"

The man actually smiled, and then he held his hand out to her as he whispered to his partner, "I like her."

Cory shook his offered hand firmly, and then drew her weapon. "Then let's go."

It was a deserted cabin in the forest and they had it surrounded with Feds, Police and Sharp shooters, which Cory hoped they wouldn't need. She was very quiet as she tip-toed around and over branches and twigs, trying not to make a sound. Star was right behind her, both their weapons drawn. When they finally reached the front door, she spoke into her transmitter. "We're at the front door. Can you see inside?"

Morrison's voice crackled in her ear. "Affirmative. Subject is in sight."

"Any sign of the victim?"

"Negative. But the subject is talking to someone."

"Good enough. Close in. We go in on the count of three."

"Roger that. On three."

"One...two...three." Cory pushed the door open with one swift kick. "F.B.I. Freeze!"

Jim Clark slammed the closet door shut and threw himself against it. "What the fuck!"

"Hands on your head, and back away from the door. Real slow. Any sudden moves, my partner here is a crack shot and your brains will be splattered all over the place."

"I'd do what she says," Morrison said. "She's packin."

"I didn't do anything!" Jim shouted.

"Good, then this will be a walk in the park. Back away from the door and get down on your knees. Nice and slow."

Neither Cory nor Morrison saw the gun on the table that Jim was reaching for until it was in his hand.

"You first," he sneered as he pointed the gun at her chest.

"Oh no you don't. This is my show, Jim. We outnumber you three to one. The place is surrounded, sharp shooters are aimed at you as we speak. We just want Kathy safe."

"She's a whore!"

"Oh yeah? Is that why you've got a shrine in your dorm room closet dedicated to her? Sorry pal, but we're not buying it. Now drop your weapon and you might just make it out of here alive."

"I wasn't gonna hurt her."

"Then why all this? Why not just take her out on a date like a normal person?"

"She wouldn't go out with me. I deserved a reason why."

"No, you didn't. And after this, you won't be getting too many dates. Your best chance will be a date with a 300 pound cell mate named Bubba. Now I'm only going to ask you one more time. Drop your weapon, and put your hands on your head. Now!"

With his back turned, he didn't see Star opening the closet door and quietly letting Kathy out. But he whirled around and fired at both of them. Cory fired and got him in the leg before she jumped him. But the gunshot wound barely fazed him. He rolled them over and got her under the chin with a good right hook which made her temporarily see stars.

"Bitch!" he growled as he hit her again with the handle of his weapon. Her cheek burned like fire and she shook her head to clear it. His eyes were black with rage but she wasn't afraid just yet. She rammed her knee into his groin and he screamed in pain. Rolling him onto his back, she pressed her knee into his chest, cuffed one of his wrists and rolled him onto his stomach to cuff the other. Morrison stepped in and picked him up by the scruff of the neck, slamming him against the wall as he read Jim the charges and his rights.

Star was slumped against the wall, rubbing her chest.

"Are you hit?" Cory panted as she rubbed her cheek. There was blood on her fingers but she ignored it.

Star shook her head. "I think the...vest stopped it, but...it still hurts like hell. Might've cracked a rib. It...hurts to breathe."

"Someone call a medic."

"They're just pulling up now," Morrison told her. "You two go get looked at. I'll take this guy in."

"Good. Thanks."

"Thank you, Special Agent Wallace," he smiled back at her. "Take care."

"You too. It's been a pleasure."

"Likewise."

XXX

Cory and Star limped into the hotel lobby looking a little worse for wear, earning stares from the other guests as they made their way toward the elevators. Cory's face was bruised and cut in two places and Star had indeed suffered a cracked rib from the impact of the bullet hitting her vest.

"You look pretty sexy in your gear, Special Agent Wallace," a familiar voice said from behind them. Both women turned around to see Greg standing there looking smug.

"Doesn't she though?" Star grinned back at him.

"Yeah. Those bruises though, not so much," he said as he tilted her face up to the light so he could see better. "What happened here?"

"Just a little scuffle. I've had worse."

The three of them stepped into the elevator and Star pushed the button. "You should've seen her, Greg. I doubt that guy will ever have children."

"Don't you have somewhere you should be, Star?" Cory asked sweetly as the doors re-opened on their floor.

"Yes. Bed sounds good. Bed and drugs."

Greg followed them out and down the hall to the hotel room Cory and Star shared. "Don't you have class or...something?" she asked him.

"I had one class this morning. The other one is in an hour. The commotion when Kathy returned was too much excitement for me. I figured you'd be here when I didn't see you on campus."

"Our work is done. We had no reason to go back there."

"Not even for the party tonight?"

"Party?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a hard look and he threw his hands up in surrender. "It wasn't my idea. It was Lisa's, and Kathy's. You and Star are both the guests of honor. It's being held at the Beta Kappa frat house down the block from campus."

"Why the hell would Lisa Cuddy of all people invite me to a party? She practically wanted to scratch my eyes out this morning. And I really don't feel like adding to my collection of cuts and scrapes."

Greg frowned. "What did she say?"

"She saw us talking, and then she confronted me and told me to back off. She said, and I quote, _he's mine_."

"Well she's wrong," he said sullenly as he moved closer to her and reached for her hand, interlacing their fingers.

Star cleared her throat and smiled at them. "I'll just...go to the bedroom and...be there," she said sheepishly as she grabbed a bottle of Advil and disappeared into the adjoined room with 2 beds, closing the door tightly behind her.

"I'm glad you're here." Greg's voice was softer than usual. Almost as if he were embarrassed about her seeing his softer side.

"I'm glad too," she said. "It was...a very pleasant surprise to find you here. But as soon as I crossed state lines I could feel you. It was creepy."

"When I saw your car in the parking lot yesterday morning, that was creepy because I knew it was yours. Without a doubt."

Cory smiled and squeezed his hand. "I told you..."

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't say it."

"What?"

"The S-word."

"Soul mates?" she grinned as he grimaced.

"You are in so much trouble."

"I just took down a 250 pound bohemian. I'm not scared of you, Dr. House."

"You should be."

They were toe to toe, almost nose to nose, blue eyes staring into blue eyes. That comfortable, familiar feeling washed over them, got rid of any awkwardness they might have had between them from years apart and they kissed like no time had passed between them. It was slow and sensual at first, but then soon gave way to deep and passionate.

Cory groaned as she let him push her up against the wall. His fingers pulled the elastic from her hair and it fell down around her shoulders. His lips moved to nibble her ear and do that thing with his tongue against her throat that always made her purr like a kitten.

Her hands slid over his shoulders and pushed his jacket off. She could already feel the bulge in his jeans as he rubbed against her to make her feel his excitement.

Suddenly, his digital watch started beeping and he slowly released her as he stepped back. "Sorry, I gotta get back to school."

"It's okay. I...we..."

"Will you come tonight?"

"Do you really want me to? I don't exactly look like arm candy," she said, gesturing to her face.

"When was the last time you went out and really let loose?"

She thought about it, hard, until Greg laughed. "Times up. I rest my case. Party starts at eight. You have time to take a nap and...make yourself look presentable. Not like you have much work to do."

"Yeah no problem. I'll just break out the foundation and cover it up," she muttered under her breath.

Greg pumped his fist in the air. "That's the spirit. See you later."

She watched him pick up his jacket off the floor, give her one last wicked grin, and let himself out.

"God damn, I'm in trouble," she moaned as she dragged herself into the bedroom and fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

XXX

_1885_

_It was the Fourth of July festival, the second biggest event of the year, apart from New Year's, and everyone was there._

_"He's not going to be here," Nettie sighed as they walked through the crowds. "He has more important things to do than hang out at a hootenanny like this."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Hmm...let's see...saving lives, healing the sick...removing tonsils."_

_"Huh, well I guess he's taking the night off cuz he's right over there," Clarice said and pointed to Duke who was talking to the locals as he drank a pint of beer._

_"Go talk to him."_

_"He's talking to the Reverend."_

_"So?"_

_"I'm not going to interrupt."_

_"Fine, then let's go dance. The music is good tonight." Nettie let her sister drag her onto the dance floor where a traditional square dance was taking place._

_Duke finished his beer and was considering going back to the office when he saw her on the dance floor. She looked radiant and alive, more so than she'd been since he met her. It brought a smile to his face as he watched her and her dance partner twirling and laughing._

_Nettie couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. It had been a long time, that was for sure._

_And then there was Duke. He angered her, frustrated her, annoyed her and mystified her all at the same time with his blue eyes and dimpled smile. He was rough around the edges but when he held her in his arms those few times, she felt like she belonged there. It felt good. And it terrified her._

_"May I cut in?" Duke's deep voice spoke softly in her ear as he stood behind her and her partner._

_"Would be a pleasure, Doc," Rowan, the owner of the blacksmith shop said with a nod. "Miss Nettie here is quite the dancer."_

_"Is that so? Well good, so am I."_

_He took her hand, wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and swept her into the fray._

_"I never took you for a dancing fool," she laughed._

_"You never asked. Besides, I could say the same about you, Miss Nettie."_

_She grimaced. "Stop calling me that. Nettie is fine."_

_"Nettie it is," he said and then dipped her backwards as the music changed from a fox trot to a waltz and Clarice's voice filled the air._

_"Wow, she's got a nice voice," Duke said as he watched her sister up on stage._

_"Yeah."_

_"It's warm out here. Should we take a walk?"_

_Nettie smiled and nodded. "Good idea."_

_They walked in silence for a few minutes until they came to a pond. It was still, like glass, and Duke tossed a stone into it, making it skip across several times._

_"Not just a handsome face after all."_

_"I have many hidden talents," he grinned. "Some of which you'd discover if you'd drop that wall you have around yourself."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she grabbed a flat rock and skipped it across the pond._

_"Nettie, what are you afraid of? Is it me, or all men in general?"_

_"Who says I'm afraid of men?"_

_"Just about everyone. You've been living here for a few years and you've earned quite the reputation as an old maid. And you're barely thirty."_

_She frowned and tossed another stone, more vigorously. "Checking up on me?"_

_"Not at all. Just natural curiosity. Picture it, if you will. A handsome, single doctor comes into town, naturally the townsfolk are suggesting women that would be ideal. But he doesn't hear them because the first lady he sees when he arrives in the new town is the only one he wants." He paused for effect, letting his words sink in before he continued. "Of course, they try to dissuade him from the lady of his choice because she's a spinster, an old maid, never been married, what have you. Still, he doesn't care. He's intrigued enough to take the risk."_

_"Why would he bother?"_

_"Because he realizes it's too late to turn back. He'd already fallen in love with her, and realized he had been from the first time he laid eyes on her."_

_Nettie felt light headed. She knew he was standing close to her and she closed her eyes when she felt his hands on her shoulders. "You're worth it," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath brushed against her skin as his hands slid down her arms and his fingers interlaced with hers._

_"Duke..."_

_His lips were warm and very soft as they travelled up her neck and down again._

_"Hmm?"_

_"We..we should...head back..."_

_"Not yet. You still haven't answered my question."_

_She swallowed hard and licked her lips. "Wh-what question?"_

_"Are you afraid of me?"_

_"God no!"_

_"Good," he walked around and faced her. She looked down at his shiny black boots, slim dark pants and white cotton shirt that was open at the neck, showing a hint of chest hair. She really wanted to touch him. She placed her hands on his chest and he covered her hands with his. "I think you are afraid of me. Even if it's just a little."_

_"I..."_

_He tipped her chin up and she looked at his face. His blue eyes were dark and he was staring into hers intently. Then his mouth closed over hers and his tongue teased her lips until she opened her mouth against his. She whimpered as he deepened the kiss and buried his fingers in her hair. "Nettie...been waiting for this...for so long," he murmured as he attacked her neck and devoured her throat._

_She rolled her head back to give him more access to her neck and sighed when his arms slipped around her waist. "Let's go," he said, his voice husky._

_"Wh-where?"_

_"My place is closer. And quieter. I want you all to myself." He began to pull her away from the pond and across the street to the hotel he lived in. "Let me..." he whispered as he somehow managed to get her into his apartment and closed the door behind them._


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 21

1985

"Where were you?" Lisa inquired when Greg took a seat next to her in the cafeteria after class.

"I went to talk to Cory."

"Oh, so it's Cory now?" she snapped.

He leveled her with one of his glares and she backed down. "Lisa..."

"Sorry, it's just. You two looked pretty cozy this morning and I..."

"That surprises you?"

"Yeah. I mean, it shouldn't. Corinne Wallace is older than me..."

"Not by much."

"She's beautiful..." her eyes went wide and Greg could see the imaginary bulb go off over her head. "Corinne...Cory. Oh my God..._she's_ Cory?"

"Finally!" he said as he threw his hands up in amazement.

"Are you still in love with her?"

"I don't know, Lise. I haven't seen her in six years."

"But she's the ex-girlfriend who..."

"I wouldn't necessarily call her an ex, since we never actually broke up. We simply went our separate ways. A long distance relationship would never work with me in school and her being bounced all over the country. Hell, it could easily be another several years before we cross paths again."

"And you want to see if you still feel the same way about her as you did back then? How long did you say you two dated?"

"About a year, give or take. She was my first real girlfriend. You never forget your first."

"Were you a..."

Greg nodded. "And so was she. But that's not important right now. Look, you and I...we could have something. I'm not saying we couldn't. But right now we're just friends. Okay?"

Lisa nodded but he could feel her disappointment and he tried not to let it get to him. They got burgers and fries and then went their separate ways to get ready for the party.

XXX

"Are you sure you don't want to go? I hate showing up to parties by myself where I only know one person." Cory pleaded Star as she preened in the mirror, applying as much make-up as she thought she could get away with.

"I'm hurtin' too bad," Star groaned as she stayed put where she was on her bed. "Besides, I hate being a third wheel."

"You wouldn't be."

"Yeah right," Star sneered. "I saw the looks between you and Greg this morning. First chance you get you'll be all over each other. And where will that leave me? In pain, alone, looking like a loser and getting hit on by some drunken frat boy. No thanks."

"We wouldn't be all over each other. I have a feeling Lisa Cuddy wouldn't take too kindly to me making out with her potential boyfriend."

"They're not dating," Star groaned. "I told you that."

"Doesn't mean she wouldn't be mad." Cory gave herself one last look in the mirror before grabbing her coat. "Do I pass inspection?"

"Yeah you look fine. Have fun. I won't wait up."

"Thanks, Mom," Cory laughed as she grabbed her car keys and left the room.

XXX

"It's almost nine," Lisa observed as she checked her watch. "How uncool is it for the guests of honor not to show up to their own party?"

"I told them about it. Cory said she'll come, but I'm not too sure about Star. They both got a little banged up today."

Lisa's eyes narrowed. "Banged up, how?"

"Star was wearing a bullet-proof vest but the impact of the bullet cracked her rib. And Jim got a few good jabs at Cory. Although she had the upper hand and I doubt he'll ever be able to have kids after that."

"Wait...Jim shot at them?"

"Apparently. Then Cory shot him in the leg and he still took her down. So yeah, they're both looking a little worse for wear. Which is why you didn't see them when Kathy returned. Star's probably drugged to the gills with pain killers."

"Oh, there she is," Lisa said as she skimmed the crowd. Cory was weaving her way through the crowd and she already had a beer in her hand that someone probably gave her when she walked through the front door.

Greg waved at her to catch her attention and she smiled as she finally made it through to them. "Sorry I'm late," she said before taking a long sip of beer. "Blek...not cold enough."

"Glad you could make it," Lisa said with a fake smile that Cory instantly detected.

"Thanks for this, but it wasn't necessary. Just doing a job."

"You probably saved her life."

Cory shrugged. "Anything's possible with that guy."

Greg took a sip of his beer and when he finished, grabbed another. He wasn't drunk yet, but was well on his way. Cory looked amazing, he thought as he watched her talk to Lisa. She wore a button down royal blue sweater, slim black jeans and black boots. Her outfit showed off every curve and he found himself getting horny just knowing what was under those clothes.

"Hey Lisa, wanna dance?" Tim, the head of the house wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Excuse us," Lisa giggled as she allowed him to lead her away.

Greg snickered. Lisa must've been really drunk if she consented to dancing with a guy whose idea of a good time was mooning the guys at the McDonalds drive-thru. But then, they didn't call her "Party pants" for nothing.

"I love this song!" Cory shouted over the crowd as _Broken Wings_ began to play. Someone lowered the lights and turned on a disco ball to set the right mood. The make out fest had begun.

Greg smirked as he reached for Cory's hand. "Come on. You do remember how to dance, don't you?"

"You lead."

They joined the other couples who were dancing close to each other and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you get taller?" she giggled.

"Possibly. Did you?"

"I think it's the boots."

Greg pulled her a little closer so she had no choice but to rest her head on his shoulder. "Ahh the memories," he chuckled as his hands slid up and down her back. "You still wear the same perfume."

"And you still wear Old Spice," she whispered. "I have a confession to make."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"I have one of your shirts. I still wear it to bed. And when I went to Florida, I bought some Old Spice and dabbed a bit on my pillow. It was as close to sleeping with you at night as I could get."

Greg looked down at her and smiled. "Wow that's...really strange."

"I was just a kid, go with it," she laughed as he dipped her backwards and brought her back up again.

"You look amazing tonight," he whispered as he gently touched her face. "Even with the cuts and bruises. They give you character."

"Gee, thanks. How's your Mom? Your Dad?"

"Fine. They've moved to Kentucky. Dad's stationed there now."

"I see. Talked to Dave lately?"

"Yeah. We're gonna get together next month. Go camping with a few other guys."

"Ah. Male bonding."

"Yep. Where are you headed next?"

"Back to Quantico. It's still home to me. My parents are still there. Michelle is modelling."

Greg arched an eyebrow. "Serious?"

"Yeah. Some agent saw her at the mall and basically signed her right there. She does fashion shows mostly. Local stuff, but she recently signed a contract for some magazine, I can't remember the name, and she's off to Hawaii next week to shoot the pictures. Pretty cool."

"Yeah that is. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're seeing someone now, aren't you?"

She couldn't lie to Greg, even if she had every intention of doing just that. The man was a human lie detector and he'd know if she did.

"Yeah but..."

"But what?"

"He's just a guy. We work together."

Greg cringed. "Big mistake."

"I know. It's bound for failure. I've been wanting to call it off for months."

"So why haven't you?"

Cory shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to complicate things. It would just make it awkward to work together. We're part of a team."

"So why isn't he here too?"

"We needed someone to stay at Quantico and Star and I do our best work together. We didn't need him tagging along. He's a good agent, but he's not very effective out in the field. He'd freak if he knew I got hurt today. Even if it was only minor. He'd definitely freak if he knew about you."

"You didn't tell him?"

Cory shrugged. "Casually, way back when we first started dating but that was it."

Greg slid his hands down over her ass and ground his hips against hers. She squealed as he began kissing her neck and then found her mouth. Hot. Feverish. Wanting. It was an amazing kiss. Better than the one they'd shared that afternoon and she felt her body responding the same way.

"Gonna tell him about that?" he whispered, his voice was husky and his eyes were black.

Cory slid her hands up his chest and linked them around his neck. "It's like Star said. What happens in Michigan, stays in Michigan."

XXX

There was a knock on the hotel room door, not once, but twice. It was loud enough to wake Star up from her drug induced sleep. "I'm coming! Keep your shirt on!" she groaned as she slowly made her way through the room to open the door. Standing there was a man she never expected to see.

"Hi Star."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I saw Corinne's report. Is she okay? Where is she?" he demanded as he pushed past her into the room.

"Won't you come in?" Star muttered as she closed the door behind him.

"Where's Corinne?"

"She's out."

"Out where?"

"Kathy Long threw a party in our honor."

"Why didn't you go?"

Star gave him a look like he was stupid. "Yeah, I don't think so. I can barely move, let alone shake my booty on the dance floor."

"How long has she been out?"

Star checked her watch. "A couple hours. It's a college party. I don't expect her until morning."

Gary sat down on the couch and made himself comfortable. "I'll wait."

"Suit yourself. I'm going back to bed."

Star shut the bedroom door and then grabbed the phone to page Cory.

XXX

Cory groaned as Greg pulled her into the room. They'd found themselves an empty bedroom with a door that locked. They moved quickly to the bed and he fell onto it just as her pager vibrated in her pocket.

"Is that a pager or are you already having an orgasm?" he snickered when she froze.

"What the...who the hell would be paging me?" She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the display. "It's a 911 from Star. I gotta get this. Hang on." She reached for the phone next to the bed and made a call. When she hung up, she ran her hands over her face.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently Gary heard I was hurt and flew out here to see me. He's at the hotel."

"Bummer. Do you have to go?"

"I don't want to, but..."

Greg began kissing her neck and shoulder immediately, which turned her brain to absolute mush. "So don't," he whispered. His hands began unbuttoning her sweater and when he finished, he pulled it off and placed kisses across her throat and down toward the valley between her breasts. "This bra is in the way."

"Get rid of it..." she breathed. Greg had her bra open and his mouth on her nipple before she'd even finished the sentence. "Oh Jesus...Greg..." she groaned as she buried both her hands in his hair and fell back against the pillows. "I forgot how much I missed this...missed you..."

"I never forgot," he growled as he stopped to pull his shirt off and unbuckle his jeans. He had a raging hard-on that had to be released before he busted a gut. "Still on the pill?"

"Yeah..." she said as she helped him unzip his jeans and then unzipped her own pants. Greg pulled them down her legs along with her underwear.

"Good thing. Cuz I don't think I have any condoms with me."

"We're good," she panted as she pulled him on top of her. "Just fuck me...I need you inside me, Greg. Please..."

His lips crashed against hers and swallowed her moans as he pushed into her. "Oh fuck..." he growled as he slid all the way out and back in all the way to the hilt. It was like he was home and he didn't want to leave.

"Oh Greg...so close...harder...faster..."

Cory's legs wrapped around his waist and locked at the ankles allowing him to get deeper still and it was his undoing. "Cory...oh God...Cory..."

"Greg," her voice was breaking up and when he looked into her face, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey," he whispered as he kissed her face, tasting her hot, salty tears. "It's okay..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her as he came to a shuddering finish.

They lay in bed and held each other for what seemed like an hour, but was really only a few minutes. Neither of them said anything at first, but then she broke the silence.

"I don't know what my problem is. It was like...a flood of emotions washed over me all at once. Every memory of us. Good memories. Not just the sex, either. Everything that was good."

"I felt it too," he whispered as he placed gentle kisses on her cheek and softly stroked her hair.

"I don't know how I'm going to leave here tomorrow, Greg. It was hard enough the last time."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know. I wish we could stop time."

"Me too. But we can't." He got up and began getting dressed. "Come on, let's finish this somewhere else. I'm not done with you yet."

Cory grinned as she grabbed her sweater off the floor. She could only imagine what he had in mind, and she was looking forward to finding out.

* * *

Songs inspired:

Never Surrender – Corey Heart

I wanna know what love is – Foreigner

Too Late for Goodbyes – Julian Lennon

Broken Wings – Mister Mister

Drive - The Cars


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

1985

"Well, this is...quaint."

Greg snickered as he closed the door and tossed his jacket aside. "I miss the frat house at Hopkins."

"I'll bet. What, is that a twin bed?"

"They call it a single. It's like a twin and a half. It'll be cozy."

"I just want to sleep. It's too late to drive back to the hotel and Gary's there anyway. I'm not in the mood to deal with him."

"Fine, we'll just sleep."

Cory stripped down to her bra and panties and dove under the covers. Greg did the same and they snuggled against each other. After a long, lingering kiss goodnight, they were asleep quickly.

XXX

_1885_

_The room was so dark that Duke couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Not that it mattered much. He knew the layout of the room well enough. His hands on Nettie's shoulders guided her until the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and she was forced to sit. The bed springs creaked as he sat down next to her and kissed her shoulder leading all the way up to her neck._

"_Duke..." she sighed as his lips made their way to her ear. _

"_Hmm?"_

_"What are we doing here?"_

"_I thought that was obvious."_

"_I don't know if this is a good idea..."_

"_On the contrary," he whispered as his tongue flicked once against her skin, "I think it's an excellent idea."_

_The bed springs creaked again as he gently pushed her back against the pillow and stretched out next to her. __He unzipped her dress at the back and let his fingers explore her body, barely touching her skin. "So beautiful," he whispered before his mouth found hers again and they kissed with a feverish urgency that surprised and aroused him._

"_What are you thinking about__?" Duke's soft, deep voice whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it._

"_Just...never thought I'd end up here, that's all. I thought you'd be gone on my sister. All men are."_

_"Is that what happened before? Clarice ran off with your boyfriend."_

_"Fiance," she corrected._

"_That's pretty bad considering you two are identical twins. Sure, she's an actress and all, but you're real. Men like that."_

_"Not him. He wanted the glitz and glamour. He got it. And then he got a full dose of what she's really like and I guess he realized he didn't want either of us and away he went."_

"_Some men don't know when they're well off. However," Duke said as he traced his finger up and down her arm, "I know what I've got here and I like it."_

_He could barely see her but he could see she was smiling at him and he lowered his head to kiss her again. _

"_Mmm, Duke...I can't believe I'm actually here."_

"_To tell you the truth, neither can I. But let's just enjoy it for what it is."_

_His hands peeled down the front of her dress and she arched her hips to allow him to remove it completely, leaving her in nothing but a lace up corset and underwear. _

"_Is this as uncomfortable as it looks?" he chuckled as he pulled at one of the laces until it came undone._

"_I've gotten used to it, but now that you've pulled it loose, you might as well undo the rest of it. It would be nice to breathe."_

_Duke chuckled and loosened the corset enough that Nettie was able to pull it over her head, revealing a very nice set of breasts._

"_Not shy, are you?"_

_Nettie just shrugged. "You're a doctor. You've seen it all before."_

"_True, but I'm hardly on the clock right now. It's one thing to see them at the office, but quite another to see them in a romantic setting."_

"_I suppose."_

_Duke leaned over and kissed her again before she could say another word, and as he did, his hand slid up her rib cage and closed over one of her breasts. "Mmm," she murmured as she leaned into his hand._

"_Nettie..." he said as he began kissing her neck._

"_Hm?" _

_His lips were moving lower. "I need to ask you something..."_

"_No."_

_Duke stopped and glanced at her. "No?"_

"_I'm not a virgin."_

"_Now, how did you know I was going to ask that?" he smirked, but continued to kiss her neck and shoulder._

"_I could tell by the tone of your voice that it was going to be a serious question."_

"_I don't know if it's serious but curiosity killed the cat."_

"_Well now you know. Can we move on?"_

"_Most assuredly," he nodded and resumed his seduction._

XXX

1985

House woke up and blinked. That dream felt too real for his liking and the hairs were still standing up on the back of his neck. It had been a long time since he'd dreamed about Duke and Nettie but they were obviously in love with each other and he wondered how long that would last. The other couples he'd remembered in dreams didn't have happy endings. Would Duke and Nettie share the same fate? And would he and Cory? Somehow, he didn't think so. They were both still reasonably young, married to their ambitions. Obviously getting together wasn't in the cards yet. So when would it be? While it might've been true that nothing worthwhile was easy, it didn't make it easy to digest.

In a few hours, Cory would be leaving him all over again. As if it wasn't hard enough six years ago. It hit him especially hard this time around. He could only imagine how it would be if they crossed paths again sometime in the distant future. Would they still feel the strong connection?

Deep down he knew what the answer was.

Cory was sleeping on her stomach, her face pressed into the pillow, her breathing was slow and deep. He traced his fingers very gently down her back and she stirred but didn't move. He decided to see how long he could carry it out before she woke up and placed feather light kisses down her spine. When he got to the catch of her bra, he unhooked the clasp and continued kissing his way down to the waistband of her panties.

Again, she stirred and made a small sound as he used his lips and his hands, massaged her back and rubbed himself against her hip.

"Greg..."

"Mmm?" he whispered as he kissed her ear and brushed her hair to the side.

"I love you."

He sat back in surprise. Not sure he heard right. "I love you too."

"Good."

Then she shifted in such a way that it raised her hips. Greg took advantage of it by slowly peeling her panties down her legs as his fingers continued to explore. She was wet and her breathing had quickened a little.

"Once more for old time's sake?" he chuckled in her ear as he covered her body with his. His morning wood rubbed against her spine and a smile crossed her face.

"Mmm...I think that could be arranged," she murmured and then reached behind her and gave his ass a playful squeeze.

"Damn you," he chuckled as he pulled her up so she was on all fours and slipped his hand between her legs. "All ready and wet for me, I see."

"Always."

"Is that so? Interesting. Do you get wet like this for what's his name?"

"He's lucky if I get wet at all."

"Let's make this count then."

"I'm game."

Greg teased her entrance with the tip of his cock and she moaned as he rubbed it against her clit a few times. "Oh God..."

"Just..."

"Just what?"

"Fuck me, Greg..."

"If you insist."

He nudged the tip of his cock inside but she surprised him by thrusting backwards so he slid all the way in and they both groaned. "Oh man...you're so damn wet..." he growled as he immediately began to thrust within her.

"And you're so hard...feels so good..."

After a few minutes like that, he pulled out and she instinctively turned over and climbed into his lap, impaling herself on him once more. This time they were face to face and he held her close against him, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and crashed his mouth against hers as they rocked together.

Cory couldn't get enough of him, it seemed. She buried her fingers in his hair and bit his lip until she drew blood.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine..." he assured her and then rocked forward until she was flat on her back and he was on top of her. He grabbed her left leg and wrapped it around his waist so he could get deeper. Cory did the same with her right leg and held on as he rode her hard and fast. His mouth devoured her neck and he nibbled and sucked that one spot behind her ear that made her scream every time. She didn't disappoint.

"Greg! Oh God, yes, Greg! I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

"Come with me," he whispered in her ear as he moved fast and hit her G-spot, sending them both over the edge together.

XXX

"Greg..." Cory whispered as she gently nudged him.

"Mmmph," he mumbled into the pillow.

"I have to go."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Stay."

"We've been over this. I can't. We'll see each other again."

"Not soon enough."

"I know but there's nothing we can do about it so why dwell on it?" She leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Cory let herself out of the dorm room and brushed away a tear as she climbed into her car. She hated the thought of leaving him, and not knowing when she'd see him again. She just hoped it wouldn't be another six years.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I hope the smex made up for it :D There's more of that to come. I'm not quite done with Duke and Nettie yet.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I'm posting this now because it's the long weekend here and we're going away for a couple nights. I could be make you wait till Monday but...meh. I'm not THAT mean :) Enjoy**_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Cory let herself into the hotel room at the crack of dawn and saw Gary asleep on the couch. Figuring he was asleep, she tried to sneak by him, but she should've known he had some kind of built-in sonar.

"Good morning, Corinne."

"Fuck! I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry. Where have you been all night?"

"At a party. Thrown in my honor."

Gary checked his watch and frowned. "All-nighter?"

"It is University. You remember University, don't you Gary?"

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"No, because I never went. I went straight to the F.B.I. out of high school."

"Oh yeah. It must be nice to have Daddy pulling some strings."

"Saved me wasting time in University not doing what I wanted."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to start a fight."

Cory flopped down on the couch and kicked off her shoes. "I don't have the energy to start anything. I just want to sleep now. When are we due back in Quantico?"

"Boss man wants us there at 8 a.m. Our flight leaves here around dinner time."

"Good. Then I have time to catch forty winks."

Cory stumbled into the bedroom and fell onto the bed in exhaustion. "Good night?" Star murmured from her side of the room.

"Yeah, actually. I just wish I didn't have to leave."

"I know. But I'm sure you'll cross paths again one of these days."

"It will never be soon enough for either of us. It was hard to leave this morning. It really was. And it just gets harder each time."

"That good, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Damn."

"Yeah. It made me realize I need to cut Gary loose. He's just weighing me down like cement shoes. He's too clingy. I don't need a man to be happy."

"Unless the man is Greg House, right?"

"Right. I can live forever on last night with Greg if I have to."

"I know. And I envy you. Love like that only happens once. What will be, will be."

"You said it. Now shut up and let me get some sleep."

X X X

**_1885_**

_The bed springs were creaking so loudly it was a wonder anybody nearby didn't complain. However, Nettie had more important things to think about as she and Duke rolled together under the covers, naked and sweaty. With their bodies entangled, she didn't know where hers ended and his began._

_His body was perfect. Lean, strong, and there wasn't an ounce of fat on him anywhere from what she could tell. His fingers and mouth were indeed talented and he proved it to her in as many ways as he saw fit, until she was begging him for release. _

"_Oh God...Duke...take me!" she pleaded as she threw her head back and let him devour her neck the way she liked._

_He playfully rolled them over so she was on her back, and he eased himself inside of her. She was so tight, and wet and he groaned on contact.._

"_Nettie!" he growled as he began to thrust. Harder than he normally would but he was past the point of caring, and she wasn't complaining. His lips crashed onto hers and his tongue flicked against hers the same way their bodies were sliding against the other. His tongue movements mimicked his thrusts and her teeth scraped against his tongue as she moaned again._

"_Oh yes...yes, yes, yes...that's so good...feels so good..."_

"_Yeah...too good," he grunted__ as he buried his face against her shoulder. _

_Nettie arched her back and her body shuddered in response__ as he went deeper still. "I...feel...like I'm..." she whispered as she kissed his neck and shoulder, tasting his sweat. It was salty, but not the least bit unpleasant._

_Duke looked down at her. She looked absolutely radiant and beautiful lying underneath him. A thin layer of sweat coating her face and body. He brushed a lock of damp hair out of her eyes and playfully kissed the tip of her nose.__ "So beautiful."_

_He began to move, angling his body a certain way so he hit her G-spot again and again. Nettie moaned so loudly he covered her mouth with his as they both reached their climaxes. First her, and then he came right after._

"_I love you, Nettie," he sighed against her neck as he collapsed against her, totally spent._

"_I love you too. I've loved you for so long," she whispered. "I just...couldn't accept that someone like you would even want someone like me."_

"_Well, believe it. You are very easy to love."_

X X X

**1985**

"Who is he?" Gary demanded as Cory sat next to him on the flight back to Virginia.

"Who's who?"

"Duke. You kept muttering his name in your sleep just now."

Cory blushed. "Oh, I've been having this recurring dream that takes place 100 years from now. This couple, Duke and Nettie. They're hot."

"Must be. You looked like you were having the best orgasm of your life."

"I was. I mean, she was."

"You never make those noises with me."

"Yeah, how about that?" she said as she rolled her eyes with boredom.

Gary was pissed, and Cory could tell. "Maybe you should watch some porn. You might learn something."

"I do watch porn," he hissed.

"Then you're clearly not paying attention. It's not just about _your_ pleasure, you know."

"I thought you were enjoying it."

"I was, but a girl needs more than just being felt up before the main event."

"If you tell me what you want, I'd be more than happy to..."

"I don't think you know how."

"And I suppose you do," he snapped.

"Yeah I do. And either you're totally clueless or you simply don't care. My point is, I'm done. It was fun, but it's time to move on. I don't need a man to be happy, and I sure as hell don't need you breathing down my neck all the time. I mean seriously. You didn't have to come to Michigan. So I got a little banged up. Who cares? I don't need you to comfort me and try to make it all better. Pain is pain. It's still gonna be there in the morning. I'm used to it."

"I thought we had a good thing going."

"You thought wrong," Cory sighed and then closed her eyes. "I'm going back to sleep now. Wake me when we land."

X X X

**1990**

The phone rang, waking Greg up from the only sleep he'd had in forty-eight hours. As a resident, he took advantage of any free time he had and was able to sleep anywhere. However, he was back at his bachelor apartment near the hospital on his one day off and he was less than impressed at being woken up, even if it was in the middle of the day.

"House," he grumbled into the phone.

"Greg?" Blythe House's worried voice caused him to perk up a little and sit up.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Greg! It's horrible. Just horrible."

"What's horrible?"

"You have to come home."

"Why?"

"Richard, Dottie and Michelle Wallace. They're dead. They're all dead."

"What? How?"

"It looks like a home invasion. They were all at home when the burglars broke in."

Greg's first thought was of Cory. "Is Cory out there?"

"Dave said she's flying out tonight."

"What do they need me for, then? It's her family. And besides, I haven't seen Cory in five years, much less talked to her."

"I thought..."

"Mom, I can't just drop everything and come out there at a moment's notice anymore. I'm actually a real doctor now. If I just up and left, they'd probably fire me."

"But if you explained to your boss..."

"Explain what Mom? That the girl I dated in high school, whom I haven't seen in five years just lost her whole family and I need to leave town? They'd say "Sure, cya. And don't bother coming back."

"You could at least try, Greg," she pleaded.

"Fine, I'll call you back after I talk to Dr. Reynolds. But the guy hates me. He's not going to let me go."

Twenty minutes later, after having it out with the chief resident, he called his mother back. "Sorry Mom. I can't come out. He said if I leave, not to bother coming back. I can't afford to get fired now. I have rent. I have to eat."

"I understand, Greg."

"Give Cory my number here and tell her to call me when she gets in."

"I will, dear. Bye."

"Bye."

Greg hung up and buried his face in his hands. He felt horrible. Of course he could've told Reynolds to go to hell and test the limits, but again, it wasn't his family. There was nothing he could do over there other than console Cory and Dave, who was still dating Michelle after all this time. He just hoped Cory would call him. He wanted to hear her voice.

He'd only been asleep for a few hours when the phone rang again and he reached for it with his head still under the pillow.

"House."

"Greg?"

He opened his eyes when he heard Cory's voice. "Cory?"

"Yeah it's me. Were you sleeping?"

"I was. But it's fine. What's going on over there?"

"It's madness. I'm numb. They're all gone, Greg. Just like that. Looks like a burglary gone very wrong. Did you ever see the movie "In Cold Blood?" because this is how it looks."

"Jesus. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it out there."

"Greg, I understand. It's just nice to hear your voice. Dave, he's not taking it very well. You should call him."

"I tried earlier but there was no answer."

"Keep trying. Look, I have to go. Can I call you...later? Hearing your voice...it helps, ya know?"

"Yeah. Lemme give you my pager number too. Then you can track me down if you have to."

Greg gave her the number, said goodnight, and went back to sleep.

XXX

_1885_

"_And do you, Annette Virginia King, take Jackson Duke to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love, honor and obey..."_

_"The hell she will!" Duke snapped._

_The minister blinked twice. "I'm sorry? Do you not wish to take these vows, Doctor?"_

"_Well yes, but I don't remember you asking me to obey her."_

"_Well, no...but that's not a part of the vows."_

"_Then I don't see any reason why she has to promise to obey me. She's not a slave, and I'm not her master."_

_"Duke," Nettie whispered as she placed her hand over his. "Let's just skip past that one and move on. Alright?"_

_Duke bristled a little but when he looked into Nettie's eyes, he knew she was right, and he really was making a big thing out of nothing. "Fine. Carry on."_

_They exchanged the rings and faced each other. _

"_For richer or poorer..."_

_"For richer or poorer."_

"_In sickness and in health..."_

_"In sickness and in health."_

"_Until death do us part..."_

"_Until the end of time."_

_The minister winced, there were a few snickers from the crowd and Nettie rolled her eyes._

"_Dr., I asked you to say until death do us part."_

_"I know. But I don't plan on letting death get in the way of anything. Just because we're dead, doesn't mean we won't continue to love each other."_

_The minister rolled his eyes and shrugged. When it was Nettie's turn, she also ended with "Until the end of time," earning a wide grin from Duke and another sigh of defeat from the minister._

"_By the power vested in me and the state of Arizona, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_Duke slowly lifted the veil off Nettie's face and leaned over to seal their marriage with a long, steamy kiss that elicited quite a cheer from the crowd._

"_You're a nut," she whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek. He actually shaved for the first time in days and she wasn't sure she liked it. He'd always been somewhat scruffy._

"_That's why you love me," he whispered as he turned his head and kissed her palm. "Come on, there's a party for us, and then we're going to start the honeymooning."_

"_Mmm...sounds good. Do you think they'd miss us if we snuck out early?" she smiled up at him as they climbed into their waiting carriage._

"_I doubt it. But we should at least do some of the traditional reception activities. Then I can take you back to the hotel and we can do the traditional honeymoon activities."_

_Nettie giggled and found herself staring at her new husband. _

_Who would have thought she'd ever find herself in love with the town doctor?_

"_You're staring at me again," he grinned as he took her hand and began kissing the tips of her fingers which he knew she loved. It always excited her. And when she was excited, so was he._

"_I can't believe I'm at the point in my life where I'd be married. Let alone to such a handsome man. When I first met you I hated you."_

_Duke grinned wider. "I know you did. You were a challenge to be sure. But you were worth it."_

_Nettie allowed him to gather her up in his arms and returned his deep kisses until the carriage pulled up in front of the building where the reception was held._

"_Shall we, Mrs. Duke?" he asked as he stepped down and offered her his hand._

"_We shall, Dr," she grinned as she allowed him to help her down from the carriage. Then she turned to face him. "You're right, you know."_

"_Oh? What about?"_

_"About loving each other until the end of time. I think our souls will continue to find each other no matter what."_

_Duke nodded. "I like to think so. I have a good feeling that an insignificant thing like death won't be able to keep us apart."_

"_Me too."_

* * *

_**A/N: And that's the end of the Duke/Nettie story. I think I'm done with the past life side stories. I can't think of another time period that interests me as much and Cory and Greg are all grown up. Time to move on with the story...kick it up a notch...BAM!**  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I hit some writer's block last week and ended up re-writing most of this chapter. I needed some conflict so here it is. I'm back on track now I think. I might even see an end in sight for this fic but I'm not sure yet. I'm just gonna keep goin here...**_

* * *

Chapter 24

1990, Quantico, Virginia

He didn't know how he did it, but Greg somehow managed to clear it with Reynolds on the promise that he'd make it up by being on call for three days straight. It was a small sacrifice but he had to do what he had to do. Cory was constantly on his mind since her family's murder and he couldn't concentrate at work. The pull to go to Virginia was too strong to simply ignore.

He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, however, as soon as he crossed the state line. It wasn't a good feeling. Not as it should be. He hadn't seen Cory in five years. She had been on a deep undercover case for over a year and nobody was able to tell him anything until she eventually resurfaced. And then she'd been sent to the middle of nowhere on another missing persons case.

The last time he'd actually had a chance to speak to her until recently was Christmas day. And that was several months ago.

As he cruised through the quiet town, he rode past Cory's parents house. There was a For Sale sign on the front lawn with a SOLD sticker on it and the house looked deserted. So he moved on to Dave's apartment in Langley. As he parked the bike, he saw Cory's Corvette in the visitor's lot and his stomach turned again. While it wasn't unusual for her to be there, why was she? He had been unable to reach Dave but she obviously had been. He had no idea what state of mind Dave was going to be in. He was absolutely crazy about Michelle. He even mentioned that he was considering proposing to her.

He had a key to his friend's apartment but he somehow felt uneasy. Still, he never knocked before when he'd come to visit. He and Dave had always been like brothers. With that in mind, he unlocked the door and went inside.

At first he didn't hear anything as he took his jacket off and tossed it aside. "Dave? Cory? Anyone here?"

He heard whispered voices so he followed the sounds. What he discovered was the last thing he was expecting.

Cory and Dave were in bed. Clearly they had been having sex, if the smell of sex in the room was any indication, and he slumped against the door frame as he stared at them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he groaned as he pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. "Am I having a nightmare?"

"If this is a nightmare then we're all having it," Dave muttered as he reached for his T-shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Greg..."

Greg glared at Cory. "What?" he snapped.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh no? It looks pretty evident to me what you two were doing. You're both upset, grieving, and you turn to the other for comfort. A hug leads to a kiss, and before you knew it, BLAM!"

"Okay...it is exactly what it looks like," Dave smirked.

Cory jumped at the sound of Greg's voice. She'd never heard him yell before.

"We didn't plan this! It just...happened."

"Why don't you enlighten me as to what the fuck you were thinking!" he shouted at Dave. "She's not Michelle. Have you gone completely batshit insane?"

"Calm down, man. Get a grip, Jesus!" Dave hissed.

"A grip! A grip! I just rode five hundred fucking miles to be here for the two most important people in my life. This..." he said, gesturing between the two of them, "is betrayal beyond comprehension." He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and groaned. "I can't even stand to look at either of you." He left the room and made it as far as the couch before collapsing on it in exhaustion. A few minutes later, Cory emerged from the bedroom.

"Greg..."

"I don't want your pathetic excuses. You told me you needed me. I came. It took a few days but I did it for you and for Dave because you're the only two people who I give a damn about. I just...explain to me because I don't even know what to think right now."

"I don't know what I can possibly say to make it better. It was never our intention to hurt you, Greg."

He snorted but kept shaking his head. "Would you have told me?"

"What?"

"If I hadn't come, would you have told me what happened?"

"I don't know. I never planned for it to happen at all. Death and grief do pretty crazy things to people. You never know how you're going to react until it actually happens."

"Well, you don't normally go and sleep with your boyfriend's best friend!" he snapped.

"You're not my boyfriend, Greg," Cory said softly. "I figured you'd be dating as well but that one day our paths would cross at the right time and we'd be able to make a go of it."

"Oh they crossed alright. This is a fucking train wreck!" He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'm out of here."

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. I came right here after going by your parents place. I'll find a hotel somewhere and then I'll drive back tomorrow. I'm not staying here another minute." He gave her one last glance as he opened the door, then shook his head and slammed the door shut behind him.

Dave came into the room now fully dressed and sat down next to her on the couch. "I guess...this wasn't such a hot idea," he said quietly.

"No, it wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking or what you were thinking. Greg is right. I'm not Michelle. I never will be Michelle. She's not coming back and I don't want to be her replacement. I should go. I need to talk to Greg. If he'll even talk to me again. Or you, for that matter."

"He'll get over it."

"No, Dave," Cory said as she stood up to get her coat. "I don't think he will. Despite all this, I do believe he and I are right for each other. It might take a long time, but Greg's worth it to me."

"What am I then?" Dave snapped, clearly angry.

"A mistake that shouldn't have happened."

"Bitch!" he hissed and she felt the back of his hand against her face before she had a chance to stop him.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," she said calmly, even though she felt anything but. She tried to keep her expression neutral. "Stay the hell away from me. The funeral is tomorrow and I know you have the right to be there, but don't ever touch me again. Are we clear?"

Dave was still seething as he stood there, hands clenched at his sides, but he didn't move as she went past him and out the door.

X X X

Greg sat in his hotel room with a bottle of bourbon, staring at the TV but not watching. His mind was full of everything. Disappointment, grief, anger, sadness. He didn't know how he was going to sort through it all.

A knock at the door made him jump. "Unless it's room service, go away," he barked.

"I'm not going away," Cory spoke through the door. "So you might as well let me in."

Greg sighed as he got up and let her in but was back sitting on his bed by the time she took her coat off. That's when he saw her face. And then he saw red. "What the hell?" he got up off the bed and took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to the light to reveal the large red welt on her cheek.

"It's nothing," she said softly.

"That's funny, it doesn't look like nothing." He grabbed the ice bucket from the hotel and the plastic bag it came with. "Stay put. I'll be right back."

While he was gone, Cory helped herself to a glass of Bourbon and sat on the edge of the bed. Greg returned moments later and made an ice pack using a towel from the bathroom. "Here. Now, say what you have to say."

"I don't know what to tell you, Greg. I did apologize, and I know that won't undo what's been done but it is done and I'm moving on."

"Anybody but him...it just...had to be him, didn't it? If it was some random guy it might've been easier to take. But my best friend?"

"He's my best friend too, Greg!" she snapped. "In case you don't know, the world does not revolve around you."

"I never said it did."

"Ha! You're certainly acting that way. Look, I lost my parents and my sister all in one day. I went to Dave's to see how he was doing and left my car while I went looking for him. I found him at the bar across the street and we drank till we were cut off and then we somehow ended up back at his place. I don't think either of us knew what was going on. It just happened."

Greg snorted and took another long sip.

"You have no idea how horrible I felt when I heard you come into his apartment today."

"How do you think I felt?" he shouted.

"There are going to be some setbacks..."

Greg started laughing. "Setbacks? Is that what you call this?"

"I don't know what else to call it. I screwed up. I'm sorry. I'm not perfect and neither are you. All we can do is put this behind us and move on."

"Move on? To what?"

"I...was hoping we'd be able to...try our hand at a long distance relationship. I mean, I'm going to be staying in Virginia I think."

"You expect me to just...forgive and forget? Just like that?"

"That would be the grown up thing to do. Don't let one slip-up ruin what we could potentially have together."

Greg shook his head. "I don't know, Cory."

"If the tables had been turned and I found you in bed with...Star for example. Yeah, I'd be mad, but I would forgive you eventually. Relationships aren't easy, Greg. They're hard. You have to fight for what you want. And I'm willing to fight to make it work because I love you that much and I believe we belong together."

"Until the end of time..." he mumbled under his breath, not intending for her to hear it.

Except she did.

"That's the general idea, yeah."

He glanced at her. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"It's true though."

He was looking anywhere but at her. "You're the only one I want to grow old with, Greg House. If I have to wait another five, ten, fifteen years then so be it. But like I said before, you're worth it."

"I thought you were worth it too. And then you go and pull a stunt like this."

"What do you want from me, Greg? How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

"I don't need your apologies. I need answers. And don't tell me it was the booze. That's just an excuse."

"Then fine, let's talk about it. But I don't know what more I can tell you. But now isn't a good time. You're drunk."

"Are you in town for awhile or are you still bouncing all over the country?"

Cory shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to be staying put in Quantico. They've asked me to be a trainer but I'd still be working missing persons. I'd have my own office and a team."

"That's what I want," he said, looking wistful. "I want to have my own Diagnostics department one day. I want a team to work for me and my own office. Remember Lisa Cuddy?"

Cory nodded.

"She's been offered a job in Princeton and she's taking it. She might even get to be Dean of Medicine there once the current guy retires. He's got several years left but apparently he wants her to take over and he'll be slowly training her for that position until he's gone. And then she said she'll hire me."

"Sounds like you've got everything mapped out. I'm really happy for you. And I know you'll get what you want because you're brilliant. Any hospital would be lucky to have you."

He smiled again. "You think?"

"I know, because I believe in you."

He reached for her and gently touched her cheek where Dave had hit her. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Greg hissed as he poured himself another drink.

"He's not worth it. Don't sink to his level."

"Oh, he sank much lower when he laid a hand on you. I'm not letting him get away with that. You're supposed to be his friend and he does this? Uh-uh."

"You'll feel differently in the morning." Cory stretched out on the other bed and they watched TV for awhile. The next time Greg looked over at her, she was sound asleep. Grabbing a spare blanket, he covered her with it and then climbed into the other empty bed to sleep.

XXX

Dave woke up when he felt someone grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and dragging him out of bed.

"Hey..."

His words were cut off when Greg's fist smashed into his face and he fell backwards on the floor.

"Get up!"

Dave reached up to feel his nose which was pouring blood. "What the fuck, man! You broke my nose!"

Greg grabbed him and hauled him to his feet before slamming him against the wall. "If you ever touch her again, I'll break more than that," Greg growled in his ear.

"Hey, she came on to me...so I brought her back here. And then she told me the whole thing was a mistake."

"I thought you had a lot more class, buddy. Hitting women? Seriously? Since when do you resort to that kind of crap?"

"I dunno what came over me, I swear. I like Cory. But I was so blitzed when I saw her enter the bar. My body reacted like it was Michelle and I...I dunno. I just can't believe she's gone. I miss her so much..."

Greg let go of him and backed off. "You owe her a big apology."

"I know."

Then he observed his friend's nose. "It doesn't look broken. Just put some ice on it."

Dave wandered out to the kitchen to make an ice pack for his nose."I'll see her at the funeral this afternoon so I'll talk to her then. Is that it, or can I go back to sleep?"

"That's it for now I guess. I'm going back to my hotel."

Dave fought the urge to smile, so as not to anger his friend any further. "Is that where Cory is? Did you two kiss and make up?"

Greg shook his head. "Don't get your hopes up. She and I have a lot to talk about. I'll see you later."


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all my readers out there. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I still don't see an end in sight yet. That could be good or bad, haha. I'm not sure which just yet. Anyway, thanks again :)**_

* * *

Chapter 25

Quantico, Virginia

It was a grey day as everyone gathered around the gravesite. Cory stood in front while Greg and Dave lurked in the back. A friend of the family gave the eulogy for her parents and some of the models Michelle worked with spoke about their friend whom they'd only known a short time.

When it was over, a band played Taps while people passed by the caskets and placed a flower on each of them. Cory was the last to go, and she looked hopefully at Greg, reaching her hand out for him to take.

He hesitated at first but then he sighed and gave in. As they stood together in the rain, Greg holding the umbrella over them, she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I guess we have to...go to the wake," she mumbled.

"_We_ don't have to, but _you_ should. Thank everyone for coming and all that."

"Will you come with me?"

It wasn't his scene, and they both knew that. But he agreed anyway because it was Cory, and because he knew she needed him there.

"Fine. Let's go."

They stayed an hour, and then she excused herself. Greg had his bike and they took off toward the beach. The wind on her face as she sat behind him felt good and she held onto him tightly, leaning into the turns with him.

It was still grey when they arrived, but the sun was trying to come out, and the waves were powerful, sounding like thunder as they crashed against the rocks.

They walked together for awhile until Greg couldn't stand the silence. "I've been thinking about what you said."

Cory glanced up at him. "What about?"

"A relationship won't work...not yet."

When he saw her frown, he held his hand up to stop her from speaking. "Just hear me out before you go ballistic on me. Right now, my job is insane. You'd never be able to get a hold of me and you'd see even less of me. I sometimes work three or four days, sleeping at the hospital when I'm on call, which is most of the time. It wouldn't be fair to you. What if you met someone else? What if I did? That's not to say I want to see other people because I'm not even looking to date anyone. I barely have time to myself, let alone to share with someone else. So here's what I think we should do. Wait until Lisa makes Dean of Medicine and hires me at Princeton Plainsboro and my schedule is more normal and I'm making more money. Right now I'm making peanuts and it sucks. My mom is secretly paying my rent and hiding it from my father. How, I don't know. If he finds out, the shit will hit the fan. But that's another story. We're in two separate states. Let's just keep things simple and wait it out. You know what they say, good things happen to those who wait. Nothing worthwhile is easy, all that crap. There is some truth in it."

Cory sighed. "You're right. As always. And I agree. If we jumped into something now, it would only make it that much harder. I really want a relationship between us to work, and if the timing is off, it won't."

Greg took a step closer and brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ears so it was off her face.

"I have to go tonight."

"Already? You just got here yesterday."

"I know but if I'm not back in the hospital by 8am tomorrow, Reynolds will have my ass and then he'll never let me go away for a mini vacation again."

"This was hardly a vacation."

"I know. But those were his words, not mine."

Cory sighed. "Now I'm even more depressed, if that's even possible."

"This wasn't what I planned to happen when I came out here. Everything's different now. You're different."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. The Cory I knew wouldn't hop into bed with my best friend."

"Oh please! Are you going to hang that over my head forever? I made a stupid mistake. It'll never happen again. I don't even like Dave...like_ that_. I never did. I had too much to drink and it clouded my judgement. That's all. I wouldn't hang it over your head if the roles were reversed and you know it. Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone deserves a second chance."

Greg shook his head. "I can't get the image of you two out of my mind. It's going to take some time."

"I understand. I just hope you'll realize we did have a good thing going. I'd hate to see it end badly."

"Everything ends badly. Otherwise it wouldn't end."

They walked back to the motorcycle and he took her back to her parents house. "I need to sell this place. I don't need a home this size for myself and staying here brings back too many memories. Good and bad."

Greg nodded his head and glanced up at the sky. It was starting to clear up a little more and for that he was grateful. Riding a motorcycle on the highway in the rain was not his idea of fun.

"I need to get back." He turned and climbed onto the bike.

"Call me when you arrive. Let me know you arrived safe."

Greg nodded but didn't say anything else. He could feel Cory's eyes on him as he rode off.

What could he say? He was still deeply hurt. He hoped being on the road for awhile would allow him to process everything. His hands gripped the handlebars tightly until his knuckles were white and he roared through town. By the time he got back to the hotel it was still early so he packed, took a nap and then hit the road before midnight.

XXX

**Princeton, NJ, 1995**

Greg entered the clinic and grabbed the first file on the desk. "Tina...Reid. Come on down," he called out to the girl and her father as he headed toward the exam room. They followed him in and Greg closed the door.

"What're you in for, Tina?"

"She has a sore throat," her father said, looking just as unimpressed as Greg felt. Tina looked all of fourteen and was quite developed for her age. Her chart didn't say much of anything else.

"Great." He grabbed his penlight and a tongue depressor. "Open up and say ahhh."

"Ahhh."

After a look down the girl's throat, Greg winced. "You have tonsillitis. They'll have to come out. We'll admit you and you'll have surgery in the morning. Then you can have all the ice cream you want."

"Do they have to come out?"

"'Fraid so. They're swollen and full of pus. Which is toxic. You've had a fever, haven't you?"

She nodded.

"You're swallowing the pus instead of coughing it up. That's bad. And that's why they have to come out. It'll be easy, don't worry. I'll have the nurse come in with the forms."

"What forms?" her father asked, looking suddenly worried. Normally Greg would have dismissed it as an over-anxious parent, but there was a feeling that something was off.

"Well, there's no medical history here. We need to know if she has allergies and all that fun stuff. It won't take long. If she has records from a regular family doctor you can just call and have them sent over."

"We just moved here so we don't have a family doctor."

"Yeah, and that's why they invented fax machines," Greg shot back. "Call her old doctor and get her records."

"Will...you be doing the surgery?" Tina croaked.

Greg shook his head. "I'm not a surgeon. Nor am I a pediatrician." He could tell the girl was scared and he let his guard down for a brief moment. "I'll come by and see how you're doing tomorrow. Okay?"

She nodded, but she still looked nervous. Her father even more so.

XXX

It was after midnight when Stacy came home from work. It wasn't unusual for her to pull long hours at the office if she was in court and Greg often waited up for her. However that night he was tired and fell asleep on the couch. He was slowly roused awake when she gently touched her lips to his.

"Mmm...what time is it?"

"A little after midnight. Coming to bed?"

Greg rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Yeah. I'll be right there."

He grabbed the remote and was about to turn the TV off when something caught his attention. It was the evening news showing the latest missing teens. Of the three girls pictured, the one on the left was the most familiar. He didn't know why, but he shook his head to clear it and shut the TV off before joining Stacy in the bedroom.

They hadn't been together that long. Only a few months. Their whirlwind courtship was just that. She moved in with him within a week of their first date.

Cory, to him, was a lost cause. She didn't even try to reach him five years ago and he didn't make an effort to do the same. Why should he? She hurt him in the worst way possible, so he wanted to hurt her back. Abandoning her might've been harsh, but if she really wanted it, she would have sought him out. She didn't. She had the means to find him wherever he was. She didn't do that either.

Stacy's hands all over his bare chest brought him back to the present as he smiled down at her. "Good day in court?"

"Oh yeah. I feel like celebrating."

"Mmm...sounds good to me. Carry on."

XXX

Tina had her surgery and was resting in her bed. Her father was nowhere to be seen when Greg entered the room. He didn't make it a habit of following up on patients, but for some reason, he felt compelled to check on her.

"Where's your dad?"

She looked around frantically and then made a motion that she wanted a pen and paper, which Greg provided and sat down next to her bed as she scrawled something on his script pad.

_He's NOT my dad! _

"Okay...brother? Uncle?"

_NEITHER. _

Greg frowned. "So who is he?"

_Someone I met on the IRC. I thought he was younger. I ran away from home to meet him. I haven't seen my parents in weeks. Please help me!_

The pieces suddenly fell into place and he realized why there was something off about Tina. She was the face he saw on the missing persons bulletin the night before. And there was only one person that came to mind who could help. He nodded as he took the paper and shoved it in his pocket. "I'll take care of it."

"Take care of what?" her "father" inquired as he let himself into the room.

"Your daughter has quite the sweet tooth. She's demanding more ice cream. I'll have a nurse bring some in."

He quickly left and headed down to Cuddy's office. "We have a missing girl upstairs."

Cuddy furrowed her brow and stared at him. "What do you mean, missing? Missing as in kidnapped? Or missing as in lost?"

"Both. I need to call Cory at the FBI. This is her thing. And I don't want this guy, who claims to be her father, knowing that we're onto him."

She rose from the desk and faced him. "Are you sure, House? And why do you have to call Cory? Surely there's someone else who can take this."

"She's the best. Why? What's your problem with Cory?"

"I don't have a problem. But Stacy might."

Greg scoffed. "Yeah right. She knows about Cory. She knows we had a falling out when she slept with my best friend. That ship has sailed. I haven't seen or spoken to her since then. But I don't know who else to call about this and this is her field of expertise."

Cuddy knew he was right, and she knew how good Cory was at her job. "Call her, and tell her we'll help out with anything she needs. Do you need security outside her door?"

"No. She just had surgery. She's not going anywhere for a couple of days at least. If we put a man at her door, the guy will get suspicious and they'll be gone. If Cory's still in Virginia, it won't take her long to come out here."

"Fine. For now we won't say anything and go about business as usual. I just hope you're right and she's telling the truth."

Greg nodded and left her office to go to his. He opened his desk drawer and took out his 'little black book' that had Cory's contact info in it. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the phone and dialled.

_"Federal Bureau of Investigation, Quantico. How may I direct your call?"_

"I need to speak with Special Agent Corinne Wallace."

_"May I ask who's calling, sir?"_

"It's Greg House."

_"And what's this regarding, Mr. House?"_

"It's Doctor, and it's about a missing girl."

_"Hold please. I'll transfer you immediately."_

His heart was literally pounding in his ears as he drummed his fingers on the desk. Two minutes later, which seemed like two hours, he heard her voice.

_"Greg?"_

"Hi Cory."

_"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. But I have a situation here. Can you come out to Princeton? Like...now? I don't know how much time we have."

_"For what?"_

"A missing girl."

_"I'll be on the next flight out. Whereabouts are you?"_

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. New Jersey."

_"Right. I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you keep her in there awhile longer?"_

"She just had her tonsils removed this morning so she can't be released for another day or two. Just hurry up and get here."

_"See you soon."_

Short and sweet. And for that he was glad. His heart was still racing and his mouth had suddenly gone dry. If he was that bad from just hearing her voice, how was he going to handle seeing her in person? He didn't want to think about it for the time being so he focused on the charts in front of him and went to work.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: I meant to post this last night but the site wasn't working. It is now, though. I'm starting to see an end in sight, I'm just not sure when. I'm almost finished chapter 30 but I'm not quite done with our favorite couple yet :) I'm going out of town on Thurs. so I'll try to post another chapter or two before I go :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Greg returned to Tina's room to find her alone once again. He handed her his script pad and a pen. "I want you to write down your name, your home phone number, your parents names and where you're from. The FBI are on their way. Where's what's his name?"

Tina took the pen and wrote: _His name is Rob Martin. He's from New York. He said he went to get breakfast. He'll be back soon. He never leaves me alone for very long._ And then she wrote down the info Greg requested and he took it.

A tear slipped down Tina's cheek but she wiped it away. _When can I see my parents?_

"I'll call them. How old are you?"

_16._

"And you ran away to meet some guy online? Stooooopid."

She frowned. _We talked for months_.

"Oh, that makes it okay then," Greg said as he rolled his eyes and took a seat at the end of her bed. She didn't seem like a bad kid. Just naive and clearly too trusting.

_I felt like he was the only one who understood me. Nobody likes me. He did. We used to chat online for hours every night. We had plans._

"I'll bet he made most of them."

_They sounded good at the time._

"So you ran away to meet this clown, thinking he was just another horny teenager like you and he turned out to be this...loser in his late twenties. Am I getting warmer?"

Tina nodded. _I told him I had to go home, that I could only hang out for lunch, but next thing I knew I was in some crappy hotel room_. _I guess he drugged me._

There were footsteps outside in the hall which Greg could hear and he quickly grabbed the pad she'd been writing on and shoved it in his pocket before Rob Martin entered the room.

XXX

Cory and Star entered the lobby and stared at the directory to find Greg's office. "Can I help you?" A pleasant voice inquired from behind them. Cory turned and came face to face with an attractive, younger man with the nicest brown eyes she'd ever seen.

"I'm looking for Dr. House."

"Fourth floor. I'm House's friend, Dr. James Wilson, Oncology. I was on my way up there myself. Please, follow me, ladies."

Star wiggled her eyes suggestively behind his back and Cory shook her head. Star was always trying to fix her up. Not that Dr. Wilson wasn't her type. He seemed nice enough but he wasn't Greg. Nobody was.

"How is it you know House?" he asked Cory once the elevator door closed.

"You call him House?" Star laughed.

Wilson smirked. "Everyone does. Just like everyone calls me Wilson."

"We're old friends," Cory told him. "And he called me about a missing teen."

He nodded. "Ahhh you're Cory, aren't you?"

She simply nodded but didn't say another word.

"I'm Star," her friend smiled as she extended her hand to the man. If Cory wasn't going to jump on the chance, she definitely would. It seemed a shame to let such a nice guy go to waste. However, when he extended his left hand, she saw the indent on his finger where a ring had once been.

"Cory's partner in crime," Wilson smiled a perfect smile at her which reached his eyes, and Star smiled right back.

"Are you Greg's?"

"You could say that. Some would say I'm his Watson to his Sherlock Holmes."

"Everyone needs a sidekick," Cory muttered under her breath as the doors opened and she stepped out ahead of them. She really just wanted to see Greg and was oblivious to Star and Wilson's flirting.

X X X

Greg checked his watch. It had only been a few hours but he knew Cory would be arriving soon.

Damn, he was nervous! He reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and grabbed the bottle he kept stashed there for such emergencies. Pouring some whiskey into his lukewarm coffee, he sat back and drank it.

Why he was nervous, he didn't know. He was with Stacy now. And happy. Well, as happy as he could be. He wasn't sure what he had with Stacy. It felt like love, but not the deep-rooted, emotional connection he had with Cory. He didn't think he'd be able to find that with anyone else. Sure, he and Stacy were great together but they had their moments and some wicked fights over the most mundane things, All of which ended up in some amazingly wicked make-up sex.

"Hi, Greg," the familiar voice spoke softly from the doorway, yanking him out of his thoughts and he glanced up to see Cory and Star standing there.

"Hi. You made good time."

"Yeah. The FBI badge is good for something besides scaring the crap out of people," she smirked. "How're you?"

"Fine. Good." He stood up and walked over to her. She looked the same, yet different. Her hair was cut very short and she looked like she had been doing some hardcore weight training, if her arms were any indication. "You look good. Your trainees must be working you to the bone."

"Quite the opposite, actually, but I have to stay in shape to set an example."

Greg nodded and nodded at Star. "Hey, Star."

"Hey Greg. Looking handsome as always," she smiled.

He smirked and then reached into his pocket for his script pad. "You'll want to see this."

Cory looked at it. "I know this guy. Well, I know _of_ him. She's not the first girl he's lured away from home. He's got a list of felonies as long as my arm."

"Can I be there to watch when you take him down?" he asked, looking excited.

Cory laughed. "You're still like a little boy, and yes, you can be there, but as long as you stay out of our way. We have plain-clothed agents all over the hospital in case he tries to make a run for it. Do you think he suspects anything?"  
Greg shook his head. "Nope. I think he's annoyed that I keep checking up on the girl, but that's too bad."

"Yeah, well let's get the ball rolling then. Lead the way, Dr. House," she said with a grin.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Does it still give you the same thrill? Calling me that and knowing that I'm a real doctor now?"

"A bigger one," she said, looking quite serious when she said it. They made it to the elevator and the doors opened to reveal Stacy.

"There you are," she said to Greg.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Greg asked her.

"Court was adjourned early. I came to see if you wanted to go for dinner."

Greg glanced at his watch. "I have to take care of something first. Meet me back in my office in..." he looked at Cory, "half hour?"

She shrugged and nodded. "If all goes according to plan." Then she extended her hand to Stacy. "I'm Corinne, an old friend of Greg's. This is my partner, Star."

Stacy shook their hands and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Stacy, and I know who you are. Greg has spoken of you."

"He has? All good I hope."

"Some."

Greg enjoyed the stand-off between the two women but then ushered Cory into the elevator before the doors could close again. "Let's do this. I'll meet you back at my office and then we can go."

The doors closed before Stacy could say another word and Greg leaned against the wall.

"She's very pretty. How long have you two been together?" Cory asked.

"A year."

He didn't miss the look of disappointment on her face. "Oh."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

The elevator doors opened and Cory followed Greg to Tina's room. Rob wasn't there, and Cory was glad. She wanted to talk to Tina alone.

"Would you excuse us, please, Greg?"

"She can't speak. Give her some paper and a pen to write on. She just had her tonsils out. I'll go see if I can find her _father_," he said the last word with a roll of his eyes and air quotes.

"Thanks."

When he was gone, Cory grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Tina's bed while Star stayed out in the hall. "I'm Special Agent Wallace of the FBI, Missing Person's division. Your parents have been called and they're on their way."

Tina's eyes filled with tears and she wrote_: Are they mad?_

"They're just happy you're alive. It's been awhile and they feared you were dead when they didn't hear anything. I need to ask you some personal questions, Tina. Will that be all right?"

She nodded and Cory took out her own steno pad to make notes and got down to business.

Ten minutes later, Rob Martin reappeared, coffee in hand, followed by Greg.

"Who are you? Another doctor?" Rob smirked. "I've never seen so many doctors interested in a tonsillitis patient. My daughter must be special."

Cory rose, calmly and faced the man, looking him up and down with contempt. "You're her father?"

"Yes, ma'am." He gave her a charming smile and extended his hand. "Rob Reid."

Greg rolled his eyes at the way the man flirted with the one woman who would decide his fate.

Cory shook his hand. "I see. You look young to have a sixteen year-old daughter."

Rob frowned and cocked his head to one side. "I don't get it."

Then she took out her ID and flashed it at him. "Get it?"

His face fell, and turned ashen. "What...what is this?"

"I'm Special Agent Wallace from the Missing Persons division of the FBI. We're looking at a list of rape and kidnapping charges against you that go back ten years. So let's nix the father of the year campaign, shall we?"

"You'll never take me alive!" he shouted and threw his hot coffee at her before he made a run for it.

"Son of a bitch!" she hissed as she took off after him, walkie-talkie in hand. "Subject is on the move. Stand by for my command."

_"Copy that. Exits are secure."_

Star was already hot on his heels and she followed him down the stairwell to the main lobby. Every plain clothed officer had their gun drawn and Rob realized he was outnumbered. That's when he reached for the gun he had hidden under his shirt but he didn't make it. Star fired first and hit him in the kneecap just as Cory stepped out of the elevator with Greg.

"Rob Martin, you're under arrest for the sexual assault and kidnapping of Tina Parker. Star, cuff the man, read him his rights and get him medical attention."

"You can use the clinic," Cuddy told them, who'd been standing at the nurse's station the entire time.

"Thanks."

"Looks like you could use some yourself," Greg said to her as he pointed to Cory's chest. "Third degree coffee burns aren't a pretty sight."

"I'll be fine."

"Let me take a look at it anyway. Follow me."

With a roll of the eyes, Cory followed him to an empty exam room. "Take your jacket off and unbutton your shirt."

"Gee, Greg. I would've thought you'd at least buy me dinner first," she smirked, but she did as she was told.

"I don't think Stacy would like that too much," he said as he rummaged through the drawers, looking for something.

"Why? Is she the jealous type?"

"She certainly can be. And I don't know if I have the energy to get into it with her."

Cory frowned as Greg came toward her with some salve and a bandage. "Do you want to do this or shall I?"

"You're the doc, doc," she smirked.

He worked quickly, and had a very gentle touch.

"It was good to see you again, Greg."

"You too."

"And I wish you all the happiness in the world with Stacy."

"Thanks." He appeared a little bit disturbed and he turned around. "You can do your shirt back up now."

"Guess I'll see you in another five or six years, huh? That seems to be the norm with us."

He simply shrugged. "Maybe next time we meet I'll have my own department."

"That would be great. Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"Greg, wait."

He started to leave, had his hand on the doorknob, but he paused and looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Have you forgiven me?"

He looked at the floor and then back at her. "Does it really matter?"

"It does to me."

"Then yeah. I have. But it's kind of a moot point now, isn't it?"

"It's still nice to know you don't hate me."

Greg shook his head. "I never did. I was just hurt."

"I know. And I'm sorry for that. I hope you can learn to trust me again."

"I guess we'll never know, will we?" And then he was gone, leaving Cory to her thoughts.

"Oh, I think we will," she muttered to herself as she left the exam room. She and Star gathered up their team and were about to leave when Star nudged her.

"Show off," she muttered, and pointed in Greg's direction. Greg and Stacy were talking in the lobby, Stacy had her hands on Greg's face as she leaned up to kiss him softly and Greg looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Bitch. She should know he hates public displays of affection," Cory mumbled. "I need a drink. Let's get out of here."

Greg saw Cory out of the corner of his eye and his chest felt tight. He knew she was watching them and he pretended not to notice or care. But he knew Stacy wasn't kissing him simply for his benefit. She was trying to get to Cory and it obviously worked.

"Are you done?" he asked Stacy as he looked down at her.

She blinked. "Pardon me?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's just go. I'm hungry."

XXX

Cory emptied her third glass of Scotch and sighed.

"Why do I do this to myself?"

"Do what?" Star asked her.

"Get all worked up about a man I clearly can't have. And probably won't ever again. Because I royally fucked up."

"Meh," Star shrugged, "it won't last. He might love her, but he's not _in_ love with her. If that makes sense."

"Not really."

"He might think he loves her, but I saw the way he was looking at you today. There are still feelings there. They're just buried beneath the surface."

"I'm not going to interfere."

"I wasn't going to suggest trying to break them up. But maybe it's time you moved on as well. Let him see you're not pining for him."

"I don't want anyone else. You saw how my other relationships have been like. Volatile. I can't even look at a man without comparing him to Greg. How sick is that? It's like I purposely try and sabotage everything just so I can be free when Greg decides he's ready to try again."

Star ordered them another round of drinks and some more food. "Well he's with that vindictive bitch now. And now that she knows you want him, and I'm sure she does, she's not going to let him go without a fight. Not like you wouldn't win, but still."

Cory shook her head. "No, you're right. I need to find someone else. At least for awhile, to get my mind off Greg. I haven't gotten laid in two years. I don't wanna dry up."

"Wilson was cute."

"Yes he was. But he's not my type, and he's Greg's friend. I'm not barking up that tree again, thankyouverymuch."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to all who are reading this and reviewing. For the rest of you, don't be shy! I'd love to hear from you. I don't bite. Well, unless you ask me to :P haha.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Well, I'm back from Chi-town. Had an awesome trip and I'm glad to be home. I was thinking I'd post 1-2 chapters while I was away but clearly that wasn't the case. Oh well. I'm hoping that once I finish re-reading/editing this chapter, it'll inspire me to continue writing. I've been trying to come up with a few ideas on what to do with this fic and nothing's coming to mind. I see an end in sight for this story now. There are still a few chapters to come so it's not over just yet, but soon.**_

_**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter. Sorry I didn't respond. The new way of responding to feedback annoys me and there's no way to know if I've already replied or not. While I like the new layout, I prefer the old way of responding to reviews, rather than it being PM's. Oh well, can't have everything. While I was away my email was kinda screwy so I'd get some reviews and not others. I might've replied to some, but then I can't remember who. So let's just start fresh with this chapter, shall we? ;)**_

* * *

Chapter 27

2006

Cory packed her last bag, took the boxes out to the car and locked up the house one last time. It struck her odd that she didn't feel much of anything as she drove away, leaving her past behind her.

She'd been living with and then left alone in all of a span of ten years and it seemed like twice as many.

Jerry Hayes was a good man, devoted to his career as a fire fighter and worked hard in search and rescue during 9/11. He had been a great partner and friend as well. He was everything that Greg wasn't, but as much as she loved him, he wasn't Greg.

When he died the year before, it had been a shock to everyone. Some said it was from inhaling all the smoke and debris from the World Trade Center collapses. A lot of people had gotten sick from the toxins in the air and it appeared he had been another victim. It just took a long time to manifest himself. It resulted in many complications which led to the pneumonia that eventually killed him.

She stayed in the New York area, heading Missing Persons there and was the founder of a program that caught and captured internet predators. She usually went undercover in chat rooms posing as young girls or boys to catch unsuspecting pedophiles and perverts and it proved to be very successful.

In the meantime, she kept tabs on Greg. Since she saw him in 1996, they kept in touch by calling each other on their birthdays and Christmas. When he had his infarction in 1999 he disappeared off her radar for awhile and she was concerned and a little worried when she didn't hear from him for nearly a year.

It was Christmas day when not Greg, but Wilson called her, sounding panicked.

"Cory? It's James Wilson."

She sat up in bed, as it was early morning. "Is Greg okay?"

"No. I found him passed out in a puddle of his own vomit last night. I don't know if it was an intentional overdose or what. He'd been cut off from his Vicodin and somehow managed to get his hands on some. He's got an investigation going against him right now and if he doesn't take the deal, he's going to jail."

"What's the charge?"

"He forged my name on some scripts. He was clean, the pain went away for awhile, but when it returned, he went back to the Vicodin. I just...I don't know what to do with him anymore."

"I've got some time off I can take. I'll drive over in the morning. Does he have a spare key somewhere that I can use to get in if I have to? I don't want to have to break down the door."

Wilson chuckled at that image. Cory was tiny but she was strong as an ox and he had no doubt she could kick a door open in one blow.

"Yeah, look above the door frame. There should be one there. But tread lightly. He's not in a good way lately."

"I can handle Greg and his moods. Thanks for calling, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

Cory sat in bed contemplating her strategy. If Greg was strung out or worse, things could get ugly. She'd have to put on her best game face and tough girl attitude to get through to him. She knew she could do it, but she didn't want to. She'd seen Greg in a bad mood, but that was ages ago. If he was an addict, she had no experience dealing with that. She only hoped he'd be glad to see her and willing to let her help him.

Getting up, she showered, changed and packed a week's worth of clothes just in case, and then left a message for Star to let her know she was leaving town to see Greg.

It didn't take long to drive from the city and when she arrived it was early afternoon. She knocked on the door and when nobody answered, felt above for the key which was there like Wilson said it was. She let herself in and the smell of vomit made her stomach turn. She held her breath and found him on the floor.

"Greg...wake up!" she said sternly as she nudged his leg with her foot. He groaned and opened one eye.

"Cory..."

"Get up."

"Can't."

"Yes you can. You need a shower. You smell. This whole place smells like puke."

"So?"

"So, get into the shower and I'll clean it up."

"No."

She went around the room and opened the curtains wide, letting the sun in, making him squint. Then she gathered the bottles of booze and pills, making a big production out of it to get his attention, marched with them into the kitchen and dumped everything into the sink.

Greg definitely took notice and struggled to sit up. "Wait...don't!"

She then grabbed him by the arms and began dragging him down the hall. He was like a dead weight but she managed.

"What the hell..." he protested as she started the water in the shower.

"Get in."

"No."

Cory sighed and grabbed him by the hair and pushed his head under the spray. "Shit! It's freezing!"

"Good!" She grabbed some shampoo and rubbed it into his hair.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because there's a guy I used to know named Greg whom I loved but I hate what's happened to him." Then she handed him a bar of soap. "Now wash!"

She left the bathroom and took care of cleaning up the living room and opened all the windows to air the place out. Somewhere she found a can of scented aerosol and sprayed the room to rid it of the puke smell. Then she cleaned the floor.

Greg emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "Did Wilson call you?"

"Yes, he did," she said, still down on the floor scrubbing.

"Huh," he grunted. "It's times like these where you learn who your real friends are."

"Wilson is your friend."

"Yeah? Then why did he leave me in a puddle of my own puke?"

"I don't know, Greg. Why don't you ask him?"

"The hell I will."

Cory stood up and went to the kitchen to clean it up next while Greg returned to the bedroom to get changed. He limped back to the kitchen wearing a T-shirt and jeans but his feet were still bare and his hair was wet.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know. But someone has to."

"I can do it."

She glanced at him and tried to bite back a smile. _Damn, he looked good!_ He had a lot of grey and he was a little thinner than before, but his upper body was all muscle, and his biceps were bulging through his T-shirt. She smiled when she saw the flames on his black cane.

Greg was checking her out as well and he wasn't disappointed. In fact, he felt a stirring in his jeans he hadn't felt in quite some time. She had aged, but then so had he. Still, she kept herself in top condition and she had an air of confidence about her that practically screamed _don't fuck with me. _

Oh, but he wanted to. It had been a long time since he touched her. A little more than twenty years, in fact. He'd let the incident with Dave go and had long since forgiven her. He knew she was involved with someone for several years, so why wasn't he with her now? No man in his right mind would let his wife, girlfriend, whatever, go and rescue some drug addicted cripple. Especially not a cripple she used to date.

He shook his head to clear it. "Where's Johnny?"

"Jerry," she corrected. Then she let out a long sigh. "Jerry's gone. Pneumonia."

"Oh. I didn't know. When?"

"Last year. I guess you can add him to the list of 9/11 casualties. They think that was the start of what made him sick and then he just got worse over the years."

Greg looked at the floor, unsure of what to say. All he could come up with was "sorry."

"Thanks."

"How long were you two married?"

"We weren't. He was one of those free spirits. Didn't believe that a piece of paper would change the way he felt about me and I was fine with it. I didn't need any financial security, either. So we just lived together. It was great until he started getting sick." She looked up at the ceiling and blinked a few times to fight back the tears.

He was unsure what to do next. He still felt like crap, but not as bad as he did the night before. "Sit down. Want coffee or anything?" he finally offered, feeling like he should at least make an effort to play the host.

"Tea would be nice, if you have any."

"Yeah I think I have some." He limped into the kitchen and started the kettle before finding some teabags in a container.

"How's your leg, Greg?"

"It hurts."

"Do you have to take the Vicodin?"

"No, there are better ways to manage pain but...Wilson won't prescribe me anything stronger."

"What's stronger?"

"Morphine, Methadone...stuff like that."

"If it will help with the pain, then why won't he prescribe it?"

"He already thinks I'm an addict."

"I'm not a doctor but doesn't Vicodin contain a lot of Acetaminophen?"

"Yep. My liver is probably shot, and I'll probably need a transplant one day but no doctor in his right mind would put me on the transplant list."

The kettle boiled so he poured two mugs and tossed a teabag into each one. Cory joined him in the kitchen and poured some milk into hers.

"Wilson mentioned a trial?"

"A cop busted me one night and charged me with possession with the intent to distribute or some crap. He's been making life hell for me, Wilson and everyone on my team, all because I was rude to him in the clinic one day."

Cory arched an eyebrow. "You were rude to someone?" She feigned surprise. "Say it isn't so."

Greg chuckled and sat down.

"So what happened?"

"He came in for some kind of crotch rot, and then I shoved a thermometer up his ass."

"Greg!"

"What? He was chewing gum, so I couldn't put it under his tongue. And I wish I had used a bigger thermometer. But as they say, hindsight is 20/20."

"When did you become so..."

"Bitter?"

"I was going to say sadistic, but that works just as well."

"Since Stacy sent the order to cut up my leg."

"Oh."

"I've also been called a mean, misanthropic son of a bitch by one of my fellows," he grinned, which made her laugh.

"I should meet this guy."

"He's a she, actually. She has a crush on me. It's fun, and kind of flattering. But she's not my type."

"Why not?"

"Well she's a lot younger than I am for starters, and she has this insane moral compass that reminds me of my old man."

"How are your parents?"

"Fine. Dad's retired so they're traveling a lot."

"That's good that they're keeping busy."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm head of Missing Persons Internet division. You might've seen my work on Dateline a few times."

"Oh, those episodes where they catch internet pervs?"

"Yeah."

"It's a cool show. I love when the guys try and run away."

Cory laughed. "I like the married ones. I'd like to see them try explaining THAT to their wives."

Greg nodded, still laughing. They were falling into a comfortable rhythm and he shook his head. "So what happens now?" he asked.

She cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean now that you're here, are you going to stay?"

"Do you want me to?"

He looked at the floor and nodded. "I want you to. I've been thinking a lot about you lately. I need to...get my life together...clean up my act or I'll be dead before I'm fifty."

"I'll help you, Greg. But you have to be willing to work with me, otherwise what's the point?"

He nodded. "I'll try. How long are you in town for?"

"I took a week, but I could extend that if necessary. I'm pretty much able to work from anywhere. The internet is a twenty-four hour hotbed of activity."

"So is PPTH."

"Could I propose something to you? Don't say no right away."

Greg laughed. "I'm not committing to anything until I know what it is."

"When was the last time you went to the gym and worked out?"

"Awhile. Maybe a year or more. Why? Do I look fat?" he asked, pretending to check himself out.

"Well if I'm going to be here, I like to go to the gym at least a few times a week and I thought maybe we could go to together."

"The gym at PPTH is decent. And there's a pool. Hey, where are you staying?"

"At the Best Western down the road."

"That's nuts. Check out and stay with me."

Cory felt her face flush. "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you have a lot of stuff to sort out. And while I'm willing to help you, I don't want anything to get in the way of that. Sharing your bed is a desirable concept, but it's not the solution right now."

He looked down at the floor and banged the tip of his cane against the hardwood. She bent down a bit to maintain eye contact. "Greg, you know I'm right. I think you have a long journey ahead of you and you need to concentrate on that first. Once you get everything sorted out then maybe, just maybe we can start from scratch and try having a relationship. Isn't that fair?"

He knew she was right. _Damnit._

"Fine. Yeah, okay," he said and nodded. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't like it either. But right now, it is what it is."

* * *

_**A/N: We're rounding the corner here, guys. I'll post another chapter tonight to make up for not posting recently like I said I would. Reviews are love! And I promise I will respond to them this time :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: As promised, another chapter for you guys :) Just cuz I love ya! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 28

2006

"I need you to take over," Cory told her friend as she reclined against the pillows on her bed.

"What's up?" Star inquired.

"I'm in Princeton. Greg needs me so I'm going to stay here for awhile. Help him out."

"Oh, well that's all you had to say. Where are you?"

"The Best Western about a block away from his apartment. He's in a bad way and I want to get him out of this hole he's dug for himself. I can do most of my work from here anyway. Yay for wi-fi."

Star laughed. "Yeah. Well keep me posted and say hi to Greg for me. How does he look?"

"Bad. But still sexy as hell. How that's possible, I don't even know but Greg can pull it off. Even at his absolute worst he looks hot."

"I'll bet. A little grey at the temples?"

"He's got quite a bit of grey, as well as in his beard."

"He has a beard now?"

"Nah, it's just days worth of scruff. But it looks good on him. Anyway, I gotta get some sleep. Tomorrow is Greg's hearing. He wants me to be there. Moral support I guess."

"Poor guy. Well if anyone can help him, you can. Good luck and keep me posted."

"Will do."

X X X

The case ended up being dismissed but Greg still had to spend a night in jail on account of walking out in the middle of proceedings and being held in contempt of court. When he was released in the morning, Cory was there to pick him up in the Vette.

"Still have the Vette after all these years. Nice."

"Yeah but I'm thinking of selling it. It's costing a lot to maintain. I want to get something a little better on gas that has an actual backseat and a decent sized trunk. I wanna do stuff, go places. I can't do that with this car."

Greg nodded as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the bottle of Vicodin and dry swallowed two pills. "Is that...Vicodin?"

"Yup."

"I thought you said you were going to get off of it."

"My leg is hurting from sleeping on that pathetic excuse for a cot last night."

"I hate seeing you in pain and thinking about how your quality of life could be so much better."

"It's already better with you in it," he said softly as he stared out the window, leaving Cory to wonder if he truly meant it. He seemed sincere, but with Greg it was hard to tell.

They arrived back at his apartment and he took a shower while she tidied up a little and changed the sheets on his bed.

"You don't have to do that stuff," he said as he stood in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Cory tried to look anywhere else but at him. Was he trying to deliberately torture her? She hadn't had sex in over a year, hadn't had sex with Greg in over twenty years and her pulse was already racing.

"It's no big deal. I just thought you'd be more comfortable with clean sheets."

"Give them here," he said, holding out his hands to take the dirty sheets from her. She piled them into his arms and their fingers touched briefly but it was enough for them both to feel that familiar spark of electricity.

She watched as he limped over to the washing machine and tossed them in.

"The rehab center at PPTH has a spot for you."

Greg grunted a response as he took clothes out of a drawer and pulled a shirt over his head.

"How long would I have to stay in there?"

"Once you've detoxed from the Vicodin you can be an out-patient. I figured if you were there, you could still do consults, and your team would be able to see you when needed."

"Good thinking." He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily.

"Greg? What's wrong?" she asked.

He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on quickly under his towel so she couldn't see his scar and stood up to buckle his belt. "This is like...a dream, right? I've hallucinated before. This doesn't feel real. Any of it."

Cory nodded. "I guess it is all happening kinda fast but sometimes that's how life works. It'll all be worth it in the end."

"Will it?"

She frowned and sat down on the bed next to him. "If you don't want to do this then don't. But Wilson came to me because he was worried about you. And I'm worried about you, what the Vicodin could be doing to your body, your liver. I'm not a doctor and I really don't know much about this kind of thing, but I hate to think that you could be destroying yourself when it doesn't have to be this way. You can get better and there are other pain medications out there which won't be so dangerous. But you have to want this more than anyone. It's your body, your decision."

"If I don't do it, you won't stay. Is that what you're telling me?" he snapped.

"I came to help, but if you don't need me then I'll go back to New York. You can't have it both ways, Greg."

He was getting angry, and she could tell, but she wasn't afraid of him.

"So you just came out here to fix me. You're no different than Cuddy or Cameron or anyone else."

"Who's Cameron?"

"She's the one I told you about the other day. She likes damaged people."

"You're not damaged."

"Ha!" he laughed as he grabbed his cane and stood up. "You have no idea how damaged I am. You look at me and you see Greg, your high school sweetheart, the loner who rides a motorcycle and can make you scream in bed. That guy is gone, Cory. He's nothing but a memory. I'm not twenty-something anymore. I'm battered and bruised and broken. And you'd be wise to just go and not come back. I don't want to let you down because eventually I'll disappoint you and you'll just leave anyway. You deserve better than this old cripple."

It was Cory's turn to get angry and she balled her hands into fists. "That is such crap! You think I care that you walk with a limp or that you're a grumpy, arrogant son of a bitch? I know all that and yet here I am. Everyone has problems, Greg. It doesn't make you any more special. You might be an arrogant asshole but you're _my_ arrogant asshole, whether you like it or not."

Greg simply stared at her as she continued on, pacing the room as she went off on some tirade, while he tried to keep a straight face. She was still the same woman he always knew. Still the same fiery, kick ass Cory who could weaken him with a single glance and make him come running with the crook of her finger. After thirty years of going back and forth, she was back in his life and it occurred to him that if he let her go, that would be a huge mistake. And clearly, she had no intention of leaving him, and he believed it.

Cory stopped talking to take a breath and that's when she saw the smug smile on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Are you finished?"

She was just about at her breaking point and he took a step back, just in case. "Fuck you, Greg! I didn't come all the way out here just to hold your head over the toilet while you detoxed..."

"No?"

"No!"

"Then enlighten me. Why did you?"

She faltered and he could see her eyes glistening as she blinked away the tears. "I...thought you'd be happy to see me and I...hoped that you'd...be willing to give us another try and eventually start over." She collapsed on the bed and let out a long, shuddering sigh as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this."

He sat on the end of the bed next to her and waited until she collected herself. "Do what?"

"I hate crying in front of people, you especially."

"Then stop."

"I c-can't."

He reached over and brushed the hair out of her face. It was so soft, he continued to stroke and run his fingers through it until she settled down.

"I'm not the guy you fell in love with. Not by a long shot. I don't know what you still see in me. You might decide you don't like the man that I've become; A broken down cripple with part of my thigh missing. It's not pretty, but that's just how it is. My first instinct was to tell you to go, because I'll just push you away. But then we might not get another chance and I'd hate to wonder 'what if' for the rest of my life. That would be worse."

She nodded. "Life's too short to have regrets." She looked down at her hand. At some point Greg had reached for it and was squeezing it.

"Thanks," he said softly as he looked away.

"For what?"

"For coming out here. For everything. It means a lot more than you might think, even though I'll never say it."

"I know. And you're welcome."

They looked at each other, neither sure what to say next until she stood. "Well, I'm hungry. Do you have anything here to make lunch with?"

"I doubt it."

"Then let's go shopping."

"Let's? You mean you."

"No, _we_ will go shopping. It's your place, therefore you have to come too. God forbid I get something you don't like."

"I get to push the cart," he called out as he grabbed his cane and limped out of the room.

When Cory saw his car, the Plymouth Dynasty, she arched her eyebrow. "This is your car?"

"What's wrong with it? It's a classic."

"Yeah, a classic piece of crap."

"Not everybody's daddy bought them a Corvette for their birthday," he smirked. "Besides, if you want lots of groceries, we'll never get 'em all in your car."

"Fine, you win this argument," she smirked as she climbed in. "I think I should go car shopping this weekend."

"Fun. Can I come?"

"Sure."

"I can totally see you in a BMW or Mercedes."

"Oh yeah? Honestly, I see you in something like a convertible 66 Ford Galaxie."

Greg laughed. "Have you been reading my mind? That is so what I want."

"So get one. You're a hot shot doctor. You should be driving a hot shot car."

They went to the grocery store and got enough food for a few days then came back to the apartment and she cooked them dinner.

"You can still cook. This was awesome."

"Thanks. It's not hard, you know."

"I know. I just can't be bothered."

"Well now you have enough leftovers for a few days at least." She glanced at her watch. "I have to go back to the hotel. I have some work to do."

"Screw the hotel."

"Pardon?"

"Just stay here."

"Right. I don't think so. Not now."

"You just said you wanted us to start fresh."

"Yeah, and sleeping with you wasn't what I had in mind. Not now, not like this. I'm calling my friend who's a pain management specialist. If she can see you, I'll take you there myself. You'll like her."

"I like _you_."

"Don't fight me on this. You can't win."

"Try me."

"I'm not going to break. And I really have to go. There are tons of internet predators waiting for a pretty young girl to log on so they can lure them away from their parents. And I'm just the girl to do it," she said proudly as she cracked her knuckles for effect.

Greg smirked. "Far be it from me to keep you from what you do best."

Cory nodded and reached for her coat which Greg held for her. "Have dinner with me this weekend. It's New Year's Eve."

"You want to go out for dinner on New Year's? Good luck getting a reservation in this city."

"As it so happens I have an ace in the hole. I'll pick you up at seven, Friday night."

Cory thought about it. It was better than being in a lonely hotel room on New Year's by herself.

"All right. You're on."

"Good. Now get to work."

She smirked and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. The stubble was rough against her lips but not all that unpleasant, either. "G'night, Greg."

"G'night, Cory."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

2006

The pool was fairly busy. However, once lunch time ended, most of the people cleared out to go back to work.

Cory was already there doing laps and she swam to the edge where Greg stood watching with interest.

"Nice shorts," she smirked, but admired his legs in the Hawaiian print knee-length board shorts he had on.

"Nice guns."

Cory laughed and flexed her arms, showing off her very well developed biceps. "These pythons are sick!"

Greg laughed and lowered himself down the steps into the pool. "Once a tomboy, always a tomboy, huh?" The water was a little on the chilly side but not bad. They swam a few laps and then went into the hot tub to soak for awhile.

"So Kathy tells me you have an appointment with her tomorrow."

"Yep."

"I hope it goes well and that you like her, because you'll be seeing her plenty if her plan works."

"She seemed nice enough when we spoke on the phone this morning."

"She is. So whaddya say? Meet in the gym tomorrow same time?"

Greg shrugged. "Sure. It's been a long time since I've regularly hit the gym so I hope you're prepared to massage my aching muscles."

"Why not just hire a hooker?"

He winced. "Ouch."

Cory closed her eyes and shook her head, instantly sorry that she said it. "Sorry, that was out of line. Look, Greg, what you did when we were apart is none of my business anyway. I have no right to be upset about it."

"But you so are," he laughed as he waved his finger at her.

"What bothers me, and it's not the hookers at all, is the fact that you think you _need_ hookers. You're a good looking man, Greg. All you have to do is bat those big blue eyes at a woman and she'll come running."

"Yeah and when they see the cane and the limp they turn right around and run in the other direction."

"Is that what you think?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Their loss. If people can't see past the cane, you don't need them."

"How much convincing did Wilson have to do to get you to come out here and save me?"

"Not a whole lot. Actually, I might've come on my own if I couldn't reach you."

"And when you found me on the floor in a puddle of my own puke, then what?"

"Well, I wouldn't have left you there like that, that's for sure. I don't understand why Wilson did."

"To teach me a lesson. I guess he was sick of my crap too."

"But he cared enough to call me."

"I'm glad he did." He looked directly at her. "I missed you."

Cory felt her body suddenly grow warm all over under his intense stare, and it wasn't from the Jacuzzi. "I missed you too. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"It's not that bad."

"No, but it could be better."

"You're already making it better."

She glanced at her watch. "I gotta get back to the hotel. I have some work to do. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here. Don't forget about New Year's Eve," he called to her as he watched her leave.

"I'm actually looking forward to it, Dr. House."

She threw him a sexy smile over her shoulder before she disappeared into the ladies change room and Greg sighed. "Me too."

XXX

December, 31, 2006

Greg was anything if not punctual when he knocked on her hotel room door just before seven. Cory answered wearing a tiny black cocktail dress with black strappy sandals.

He looked her up and down with appreciation and she blushed under his scrutiny. "What...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're missing something."

She cocked her head to one side. "I don't think so."

Greg reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "I thought you might want this."

"You didn't have to..."

"I know but I wanted to. Open it."

Cory opened the box with shaking hands and gasped when she revealed its contents. "Oh my God," she whispered as she stared at the ring. It wasn't an engagement ring, and it wasn't even gold. It was her graduation ring from high school that she'd thought she'd lost. She looked up at him and saw him leaning against his cane looking quite proud of himself.

"Where did you find this?"

"When I was cleaning out my dorm at Michigan."

She slipped it on her right hand middle finger and chuckled. "It always was a bit too big on me."

"Which would explain how you lost it. I found it under the bed. I might've missed it myself had I not been looking for something else at the time."

"Thank you."

He looked a little embarrassed as he stared at the floor. "You're welcome. Ready to go now?"

"Yeah." She threw on a coat, grabbed her purse and they were off.

He took her to a small Mom and Pop Italian restaurant outside of town which was owned by a man whose life he saved years back. He always had a table no matter how busy it was and it was waiting for them when they arrived.

"This is nice," she said once they were seated and a complimentary bottle of Chianti was brought to their table along with some breadsticks fresh from the oven.

"I've been coming here for years. It's not much to look at but the food's great."

The owner made his way to their table and began a conversation with Greg that was entirely in Italian. When the man left, Cory was smirking.

"This fine lady is my girlfriend?" she laughed.

Greg looked a little sheepish. "Of course...you would speak Italian, wouldn't you?"

"Why do you?"

"I was born there. Seemed only natural that I should learn."

"Oh yeah. I remember you saying that once."

The server came to take their orders and Cory let Greg take the liberty of ordering for both of them, since he seemed to like it, and she enjoyed listening to him speak the language. His accent was flawless and she was amused by the lisp he still had.

They talked about the whole case with Tritter, his infarction, his life with Stacy, and she told him about Jerry. By the end of the night, she was very nicely drunk and when the live band began to play and others started dancing, she watched them wistfully.

"You want to dance, don't you?" he asked her.

"We don't have to. If it hurts your leg..."

"I can manage _one_ dance," he said defensively as he got up and offered her his arm to take. "Lucky for you it's a slow one."

They danced with the other patrons, her arms around his neck and his around her waist as they carefully swayed back and forth to the music. After a minute or two, her cheek rested against his chest and he felt her whole body relax.

This was what he missed about her most. Her ability to let her guard down with him and for them to be themselves around each other. He always felt like his guard was up every other time but he knew she'd seen every side of him so it wasn't necessary to keep his guard up with her. It was quite refreshing. He gave her a squeeze and she looked up at him in question.

"Do you want to sit down? Is your leg hurting?"

"No, I'm good. I'm just reminiscing."

"About?"

"Our earlier days. Since you came back in town, I find myself doing that a lot lately."

"The good days I hope."

"They were all good days back then, weren't they? That's how I remember them."

Cory laughed. "Like going to watch the submarine races at Manassas?"

Greg laughed as well. "Yeah like that. Having a party at your house when your parents were out of town..."

"Getting nailed by my father trying to sneak out of the house early in the morning..."

Greg winced. "That could have gone down a lot worse than it did."

"It could have. You're lucky my dad liked you."

"He did?"

Cory rolled her eyes. "Duh. He would've kicked your ass if you'd been just any horny teenage boy. I think you surprised him by being respectful to him and mature about the whole ordeal. If you'd talked back to him or showed any disrespect, you would've been marched back to the Colonel and I can only imagine what your father would've done to you then."

Greg shuddered. "I guess I was in a good mood that morning or I would have given your dad my own personal brand of House snark."

"Yeah. Great sex does that to people. Puts them in a good mood."

"And it was great as I recall," he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She slid her hands up his back and pressed her body against his. "Yes, it was. Always has been."

"It just gets better, you know," he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, I'll bet. God, Greg," she shuddered as he kissed and nibbled her ear. "Let's go."

"Your place or mine?" he asked, his voice as husky as her own.

"Mine's closer."

Greg paid the cheque and whisked her outside to the car, opening the passenger door for her before getting in behind the wheel. The roads were busy with party-goers, but they made it to the hotel quickly and into the elevator.

The doors barely had time to close before his lips crashed against hers and he backed her up against the wall. His hands slid inside her jacket and up her back, pulling her tightly against his body so she could feel his arousal rubbing against her leg.

She groaned at the contact, his lips sent tiny shock waves of pleasure right to her core and she gyrated her hips against his in return, almost losing herself entirely when the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

They stumbled out of the elevator and down the hall to her room. His hands were on her hips as he nipped at the back of her neck while she tried unlocking the door to get in. When she finally managed, she pulled him inside and they moved across the room, lip locked all the way to the bed that waited for them.

Greg fell onto the bed first, pulling her down on top of him. Her lips found his once again and their tongues dueled for control as he reached up and pulled her blouse open, buttons flying, and yanked it away from her. Her bra was next, and then his shirt until they were able to rub their chests together. It felt amazing and they both moaned at the contact. Her breasts were just as amazing as he remembered and he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Oh God, Greg!" she groaned as she arched her back.

"Mhm...I know what you like..."

"Yes...more!"

He had been kneading her other breast with his hand and then moved to kiss that one as his free hand reached down and slipped between her legs. "Get these off. Take them off!" he demanded as he fumbled with the button of her pants.

Cory reached down and unbuttoned them and slid them down her legs, kicking them the rest of the way off before moving to unbuckle his belt. When she unzipped him, he lifted his hips to help her pull off his jeans, hoping she wouldn't take the time to look at the ugly scar on his thigh.

She sensed his hesitation and looked down at him. He was staring off into the distance, not making eye contact with her.

"Greg, don't worry about it. See? I'm not running the other way. Look at me...please."

He glanced up at her and she gently touched his scruffy cheek. "I love you. _Every_ part."

He managed a small smile and pulled her back down for another kiss. It was his way of saying the words back to her, without having to actually say them, and she was fine with that. With Greg, his actions spoke louder than words.

She glanced at his watch. It was almost midnight. What better way to ring in the new year by making love to the one man she'd always wanted to be with? She began kissing his neck, his throat. Then she placed feather light kisses across his chest and downward, following the trail of hair down past his stomach until her mouth closed over him and he gasped.

His hand buried deep in her hair as she licked and sucked on him. It wasn't normally something she enjoyed except with Greg. He was on the larger side and he had the most beautiful penis she'd ever seen, and she'd seen a few. However he was uncut, and that was a rare find, which made him even more special in her eyes.

"Oh God, Cory..." he moaned as he uncontrollably began to thrust into her mouth. "Get up here...I want to be inside you when I come..."

She released him and began kissing her way back up to his mouth before he rolled them over and slid inside her soft, wet channel.

"This might...not take long..." he chuckled as he stayed still for a minute, allowing her to adjust to him.

"We have all night," she whispered as she glided her hands up his chest and gripped his shoulders to bring him down to her for a long, searing kiss.

That was his undoing. He began to thrust deeply inside of her as deep as he could possibly go and she cried out. "Oh God!"

"You okay?" he asked, worried that maybe he'd hurt her.

"I'm fine just...fuck me...now!"

He propped himself up on his elbows, putting most of the weight on his left side as he mercilessly pumped in and out of her. He could feel himself losing control too fast and tried to think of something else but she was making it very difficult as she stared so intensely into his eyes.

"Cory..." he groaned as he moved faster. "Oh fuck...Cory...I..."

"You feel so good, Greg...harder...faster..."

He clenched his eyes shut when he heard her scream and felt her orgasm ripple through her. A warm flood of moisture coated his cock and he gave a few more thrusts before finally reaching his own climax. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held on as he came hard and fast.

His pulse was racing and she could feel his heartbeat hammering against her chest. It was somewhat comforting and she almost fell asleep just like that. They lay there for several minutes until he slipped out of her and rolled onto his back, taking her with him.

Outside, they could hear the people out on the street cheering as the clock struck twelve and he was only seconds from falling asleep himself.

"Happy New Year indeed," he murmured as he softly kissed her forehead and slipped into a deep, fitful sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Okay, this is the third time I've tried to edit and upload this chapter and I'm downright pissed at right now. I had a nice long A/N but I give up. I can't remember what I said the last two times and it's late so I'm just going to go to bed and leave it as is, formatting be damned. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 30

January 1, 2007

Greg was sound asleep when Cory woke up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. When she climbed back into bed, he nuzzled her neck and threw his arm across her stomach, which made her smile.

"I love you," she whispered as she stroked the back of his hand.

"Mmm...love you too," he murmured in his sleep, which made her grin even wider, if that was possible.

They slept until after ten and then ordered room service for breakfast, feeling too lazy to get dressed, they kept their hotel robes on. When breakfast was over, they were back in bed.

"Now will you move in with me?" he asked her as they lay together, basking in the afterglow of their latest tryst.

"You're not going to stop asking me, are you?"  
"Nope. There's no point in your continuing to stay here when I have a much more comfy bed at my place. It's also bigger. I'll make some room in my closet and empty out a couple of drawers." She stared at him, blinking and he cocked his head to one side. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You're serious."

"As cancer. What have you got to lose?"

She chuckled. "My sanity."

"You never had it to begin with," he teased and then laughed when she hit him over the head with her pillow. "Oh you'll pay for that!" He lunged for her and she scrambled to get away but wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her ankle, pulled her back and covered her body with his.

"Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?" she giggled.

"I'll think of something," he said before his lips descended on hers and she went limp.

"Such a good kisser," she managed to mumble as his lips began their assault on her neck where it meets the shoulder. It was a particularly sensitive area and she squealed when he nipped at her skin.

"You're not too bad yourself," he whispered as he nibbled and then licked the spot to soothe it. She'd no doubt have a mark there but that was his intention.

"Mmm...I could just stay here all day like this."

"So why don't we? Got somewhere you have to go?" he asked, arching his eyebrow at her.

"Nope. Do you?"  
"Not that I know of. Although I'm sure Wilson will try and reach me at least once today."

"Is he usually so...possessive?"  
"Sometimes. But if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here right now. And between you and me, you've been a better friend than he has lately."

Cory frowned. "You don't mean that."

"He has his moments, but a lot of the time he's like an annoying little brother."

"It's good to have someone like that. Star is like that for me."

"You two have been through a lot."  
"You're telling me. But she definitely has nine lives. She's come close to death so many times it's not funny. Hell, she's even been dead once and brought back. Somehow I doubt I'll be that lucky."  
"When your time is up, it's up."  
"I know. I guess hers wasn't. She's tough though. I thought I was a good fighter, and I am, but I've got nothing on her. She grew up with four brothers, so she knows how to win the hard way."

Greg propped himself up on the pillows and slid his hand down over her hip. "So do you. If I ever get in trouble I'd want you right there next to me. I don't want to be without you."

"If you play your cards right you'll never be without me."

"Hmm..." he said as he pulled her closer and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I love a good gamble."

X X X

"I'm not going," Greg said with great defiance as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're going," Cuddy snapped back. "You have an obligation with this hospital. People are on stand-by to hear you speak at this conference. They're totally booked to capacity for all three lectures. I've said it before. I'm sure you'd rather stand there and listen to yourself talk for an hour than work the clinic."

"I'm taking Cory with me then. If I have to endure a long flight and a shitty hotel for a few days, I should at least get some great sex out of it."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "TMI, House. She can go, but she has to pay her own way."

"Whatever. Cheap ass," he grumbled as he turned to limp out of her office.

"I expect rave reviews about your lectures," she called after him. "And don't even think about skipping out. Maybe I should send Wilson instead to make sure you behave."  
"I don't need a babysitter. Besides, I refuse to sleep with Wilson. He snores. Last time we shared a room together I had to turn him away from the window so he wouldn't inhale the drapes!" he shuddered and left her office, slamming the door behind him.

He walked through the door of his apartment to the aroma of roast beef and found Cory on the couch with her laptop sipping some wine.

"Luceeee I'm home," he chimed with an over-exaggerated Cuban accent.

Cory took the earbuds out and he could hear the music blaring through them from across the room. "You're gonna go deaf listening to music that loud," he warned her.

"What!" she shouted, half smirking as she put the laptop on the coffee table and got up to greet him. Her arms went immediately around his neck and they kissed each other. It had become a ritual between them since she moved in a month ago. Sometimes it was a short kiss, other times it was long and passionate. That day was one of those days.

"Mmm, you hungry? Dinner's almost ready."

"It smells ready to me," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"Ahh! Your nose is cold!"  
"Of course it is. I'm cold blooded."

"I wouldn't say that," she grinned as she slid her hand down his chest and over the slight bulge in his jeans.

"Damn you, vile woman," he growled, taking her earlobe between his teeth and nibbling on it. "You'll pay for that."

"I hope so," she grinned as she rubbed her hips against his. "Go get ready. I'll get dinner on the table."

Greg grinned back at her and limped into the bedroom to change and when he came out, Cory was pouring the wine.

"So you're in a good mood. What's up?" she asked him.  
"What would you say to going to London for a few days?"

Cory sat down across from him. "Why? And when would this be?"

"Conference. Next week. Apparently I'm booked to speak at some seminars. It's all part of contractual obligations with the hospital. I told Cuddy I wouldn't go unless you came with me."

"And of course she caved."

"She wanted to send Wilson with me. But you'd be more fun. For obvious reasons," he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So you can go, right?"  
"I don't see why not. Star can take over. It's only a few days, right?"  
"Yeah. But we could always extend it."

"Have you ever been to London?" she asked him.

"When I was younger we went for a vacation. I haven't been back since, but I've always wanted to go back."  
"I've been once myself. And when I was there, it was strange. I felt like...I was home. Like I belonged there. It was the weirdest thing. Same for when I was in Arizona for a year."

They had a quiet dinner, discussed details and then he looked into trading in his one first class ticket for two in business class and went surfing for things to do while they were there. That's when he saw it.

"Hey Cory, come here."

"What?"

She walked over to where he sat on the couch and glanced at his laptop screen. He had a picture of a large mansion. "Where's that?"

"Somewhere out in the country."

"It looks familiar to me for some reason."  
"Me too. It's a hotel. We could stay there."

Cory looked excited. "Yeah, let's do that. I love old buildings like that."

He nodded. "We'll be there for Valentine's Day and they have a romance package. How about it?"

"Sounds awesome. Book it, baby."

Greg laughed at her enthusiasm and did just that.

X X X

While Greg was at his seminars, Cory spent that time in the hotel's indoor pool and the spa around the corner. When he was finished for the day, he joined her in the pool, they'd go have dinner and then spend the rest of the night in their room.

He rented a car when the conference ended and they drove out to the country. When the mansion came into view, both of them were silent.

Cory reached for his hand and he gave it a squeeze, both of them feeling a tad uneasy for reasons they couldn't explain. The feeling only got stronger as they pulled up and saw the grounds. Clean, freshly manicured and lush.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispered as they grabbed their things and went inside.

"I'm not sure. What are you thinking?"  
"I'm having a serious case of déjà vu."

Greg let out a breath and laughed. "Good to know it's not just me. What do you think it means? Neither of us has been here before."

"Maybe not in this lifetime," she whispered, and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't start with that past lives crap."

"Well I don't know what else to think."

"Good afternoon, sir, madam," the clerk called out to them, beckoning them to the front hall check-in desk. "May I have your names, please sir?"  
"Dr. Gregory House and Corinne Wallace."

The man typed very quickly and smiled. "Ah yes. Welcome. We have your suite all ready for you on the first floor as requested. I'll have someone take your bags. You'll be staying with us for three nights?"

"Yep."

"I see you've booked the romance package. We'll send a bottle of our finest wine and a cheese plate to your suite most promptly. If there's anything else we can get you, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Cory smiled at the man. "This place is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Madam. Ah, here's Nicholas now to show you to your suite. Enjoy your stay."

They were shown to a corner suite and by the time they got there, Greg's leg was starting to ache. "I hope we got the one with the Jacuzzi tub," he whispered.

"All the suites in the romance package have a jetted tub for two," Nicholas informed them as he unlocked the door and handed Greg the key. They stepped into the suite and Cory was even further impressed. It was very lavish but tastefully decorated and quite large. A king sized four poster canopy bed sat in the corner of the room across from a large wood burning fireplace and there was a balcony outside that looked out onto the grounds.

Greg gave Nicholas a generous tip and sent him on his way. As soon as the door closed, Cory was in his arms and their lips crashed together.

"Thank you," she said, her voice breathless as she smiled up at him.

"What for?"

"For bringing me with you. It means a lot more than you probably realize."  
"Tell me," he said as they moved over to the bed and sat down.

"I feel...vindicated. Like we've been working our way to each other forever and now we're finally together it seems right. Like nothing else can come between us. Especially here, in this place. I know it sounds corny but I have a feeling we were supposed to come here. Why, I'm not sure, but it'll come to me."

"Hmm," he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "In the meantime..."

Things had heated up considerably in the span of ten minutes when there was a knock at the door. "Damn," he sighed as he got up to answer it. A man came in with a tray on wheels that carried the wine and cheese plate and a single red rose in a vase. Once he was gone, Greg took the rose out of the vase and gave it to her with a flourish before he handed her a glass of wine and brought the cheese plate over.

"And they say you're not romantic," she admonished as she took a sip of the wine and reached for a cracker.

"Shhh! I have a reputation."

"Oh of course. I like that nobody gets to see that side of you but me. It'll be our little secret."

Greg fed her a strawberry. "Mmm, I like secrets. Especially naughty ones."

"Do you have any?"  
"Plenty. You?"

"I might. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Greg laughed. "I've envisioned you blindfolded, cuffed and spread eagle on the bed with a trail of chocolate sauce leading all the way down to the promised land."

Cory swallowed, able to envision it herself and she even blushed. It wouldn't be the first time she'd had similar thoughts of Greg having his way with her just like that.

He slid his hand down to the inside of her thigh and he could feel her heat. "Mmm...did you bring your cuffs with you?"

"No, sorry," she said with a roll of her eyes. "One doesn't usually bring their standard issue cuffs on vacation."

"That's okay. We can use bathrobe ties. Your turn."

"Huh?" she asked, still reacting to the bathrobe ties comment.

"Your turn to tell me a naughty secret."

"Sometimes I'd get up late at night after Jerry had gone to bed, watch porn and get myself off as I called out your name."

Greg chuckled. "Nice. And a little surprising."

"Why?"  
"I didn't think you were the porn-watching type."

"I'm not, but sometimes..."  
"Yeah I know. There's no other option. Well if you ever feel the need to watch some again, make sure to wake me."

It was Cory's turn to laugh. "Somehow I don't think I'm going to need porn when I've got you to fulfill my wildest fantasies."

Greg clinked his glass against hers. "Damn straight!"


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I'm having a bout of writer's block right now and I thought I posted this already. So here it is :) Hopefully I'll be able to crank out a couple more chapters over the long weekend and get back on track.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 31

February 14th, 2007

Cory tugged lightly at her bonds but Greg had done a good job tying them. Too good, in her opinion. Clearly he'd done it before, or paid attention in Boy Scouts on how to tie a proper knot.

"Okay?" he asked as he tied her ankles loosely to the bed posts.

She nodded and he took a seat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to dribble chocolate sauce on her body. "Did you decide on a safe word?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Phallus."

Greg laughed softly. "Phallus it is." He sat back and admired his handiwork; naked, spread eagle on the king sized bed with chocolate sauce covering her nipples and a trail of it all the way down her flat stomach to the triangular patch of blonde curly hair. Just thinking about his fantasy coming to life made him rock hard. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as his finger dipped in the sauce and he put it up to her lips for her to have a taste.

"Mmm..." she sighed as she sucked the chocolate sauce from his finger.

"Want the blindfold now?"

She nodded and he produced a black leather blind fold. He carefully placed it over her eyes and dimmed the lights. The only sounds in the room were her breathing and the soft blues satellite station. The crackling fire was the finishing touch.

They'd discussed their plans for the evening earlier that day over lunch. They went into town and visited an adult shop with all kinds of toys. They bought silk scarves, the blindfold, a feather tickler, chocolate sauce and a couple of toys for him to tease her with. He loved that she seemed a little shy about it all, but excited as well. He couldn't wait to try them out and she was more than happy to be the recipient.

He checked her pulse. It was fast and steady but nothing to be alarmed about. She was nervous, but she wasn't scared.

Then he leaned over and touched his lips to hers, giving her a long, gentle kiss that would hopefully put any fears she did have aside.

He bent down and gave one of her nipples a long, slow lick with his tongue. He did the same to the other nipple and went back and forth for awhile and then ran his tongue down between the valley of her breasts. The chocolate sauce was sweet and very easy to lick away clean. He moved down a little and continued down the trail until he arrived at her pubic bone. She gasped a little when he stopped short of his destination. He wanted to take his time teasing her until she begged him for release. He knew it wouldn't take long once he got going.

Cory heard and felt him get up but she couldn't hear him. For a guy with a cane, he could move very quietly when he wanted to. Then she heard a drawer open and close and then he was in the bathroom running water in the sink.

_What the hell?_

"I'm still here," he said quietly as he pulled off his T-shirt, jeans and boxers so he was also naked. "Are you ready for some real fun?"

"Better than licking chocolate sauce off me?" she giggled.

"Much better."

He went away again and came back with the ice bucket, but there wasn't ice in it. It was warm water, which she discovered when he took out the glass dildo they bought and rubbed it against her. It was smooth and warm, and after a couple of minutes it became quite slick from her juices.

"Oh wow," she moaned as she squirmed. There were little raised nubs on it which teased her clit as he rubbed it up and down along her entrance. Sometimes he'd slip the tip of it inside just a bit and she moaned each time, wanting more of it.

Not being able to move her legs drove her insane with desire. She was completely helpless to whatever he wanted to do to her. She couldn't move the way she wanted.

"Mm...someone likes this toy," he chuckled as he reached for something else. She heard a buzzing sound and her heart began racing. When he placed the silver bullet vibe against her clit and teased her with the glass toy, she arched her back, almost coming on contact.

"Oh God, Greg! Oh God..."

"Too much stimulation?" he asked as he eased off with the silver bullet.

"No, I've just never...had two toys used on me at the same time like...like that."

"So you like it then?"

She could hear him smiling as he said the words and she tried not to smirk. "Oh yeah...so good..."

"Good. I love watching you when you come," he murmured as he leaned over and kissed her deeply, teasing her with his tongue. While he distracted her with kisses, he slid the long glass toy inside of her and she groaned deeply.

"Unnghhh!"

"Mm..want me to stop?"

"God no! Oh...I'm...I'm gonna..."

He moved it in and out of her faster at an angle that was hitting her G-spot.

"Greg..."

"Mmm?"

"I want you to fuck me! Oh..."

Greg quickly untied the scarves from her wrists and ankles, rubbing the circulation back into them and then climbed onto the bed with her. He shoved her blindfold off and she blinked a few times to adjust to the dim lighting.

When she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and pure adoration, she felt like her heart was melting. His lips crashed down on hers, his arms went around her and they joined. At that moment, it felt like time stood still and their lovemaking was just that. It was slow, sensuous and intense, like it always had been. Each of them gave themselves to the other completely without holding back.

"Wow," she murmured into his chest as they lay together, tangled in the sheets.

"You said it. I'm too tired to say much of anything," he mumbled into the pillow, still breathless.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah...I'm good. I just...need a rest."

Cory stretched luxuriously like a cat and sighed. "Me too."

X X X

_The gardens were looking especially lush when Leticia wandered along the path__. She didn't normally have free time to herself so she liked to spend it in her favourite place, the gazebo in the middle of the maze of trees. They were perfectly cut to shape just like a maze but she knew her way through it like the back of her hand. If one didn't know better, they'd say it was more like an elaborate labyrinth than a garden. But that was how the King wanted it, so it was done._

_Within minutes, she had made it to the gazebo. With the sun beating down, it was quite hot and humid inside but she didn't care. She loved the heat. It was rare for that part of the country to get so warm in late Spring so she treasured every moment she got._

_Then she heard the sound of twigs snapping. Someone was coming but she wasn't afraid. There was only one person who knew of her secret hiding place._

_Her beloved Nicholas. _

_Beloved as he was, they were still shy around each other, having shared their first intimate act in that very gazebo only a few nights before. _

_When he stepped into the clearing, her heart leapt into her throat and part of her wanted to run to him, but she remembered her Mother's wise words: "Never run to a man. Let him run to you." So she stayed put until he reached her._

"_They're looking for you," was all he said, his intense blue eyes staring right into hers. His skin was slightly tanned from the run of sunny weather they'd had and he hadn't yet shaved, giving him a rogue-ish appearance._

"_Oh," she said, disappointed that it was why he was seeking her out. "Well...I suppose I should get back to my duties."_

"_Leticia," he said as he reached for her hand and stopped her. "Don't leave."_

"_I really should..."_

"_Stay for just awhile longer?"_

_Unable to refuse, she nodded and sat down next to him on the bench. Then he took out a knife and began to scrape at the wood. "What are you doing?"_

"_Making a memory," he simply replied as he began to create the letters of their names in the space between them._

_Several minutes later, he blew at the stray wood chips and revealed his masterpiece. "Nicolas Loves Leticia," she read aloud, and felt her face flush. Then she smiled back at him. "Leticia loves Nicholas."_

_One minute they were sitting next to each other, the next she was in his arms and his mouth was on her throat. Her head flew back to give him better access and groaned when he nipped at her skin._

"_Oh! Nicholas..." she moaned as he slid his arms around her tiny waist and held her against him._

"_Leticia..." he growled as his lips found hers and his tongue slid against hers. "Meet me here tonight. I know of a better place."_

"_But...if we're caught..." she protested._

"_We won't be caught. Trust me. Meet me at half ten. I'll be waiting. Now you must go back to the kitchen."_

_With a final kiss, she gathered up her skirts and hurried out of the gazebo before glancing back at him over her shoulder. He smiled and nodded._

X X X

Cory woke up with a start and looked around. For a moment she forgot where she was. Blinking a few times, she realized it was very early morning and the sun hadn't yet risen. Greg was still asleep, his face buried in the pillow and his hands tucked under his chin.

Getting up, she got dressed and went out onto the patio of their suite. It looked out onto the manicured gardens and she longed to take a walk. Glancing around, she didn't see anyone, so she hopped the railing and headed out into the maze.

Greg stirred when he heard the sliding door open and sat up. "Cory?"

There was no answer. After searching the room, he glanced at his watch. It was barely 5 a.m. He knew she sometimes liked to wake up and go running if it was a nice morning and the clear sky above was definitely shaping up to be another nice day.

He quickly got dressed, opened the sliding door and went looking for her. He didn't know how he found himself in the middle of the elaborate maze of trees but he simply walked and ended up there. It felt like someone was pushing him along in the right direction.

Then again, puzzles and mazes had always been his thing so he figured that must have had something to do with it. And he wasn't surprised to find Cory standing in the gazebo, staring down at something like she was in a trance.

"A little early for a walk, isn't it?" he said with a smirk as he stepped inside and shut the French door behind him.

"I had one of those weird dreams," she said quietly. "We're where we're supposed to be."

Greg rolled his eyes and stepped closer. "What are you on about?"

"How did you find me, Greg?" Her voice was quiet, her expression, haunted.

He shrugged. "I just started walking."

"Couldn't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" he asked as he stood behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Like something was guiding you here. Guiding us here."

"Nope"

"Look," she said as she pointed to the bench in front of them. Greg looked over her shoulder at the carving in the wood and froze.

"What...okay...that's not creepy at all," he whispered as he let go of her and sat down on the bench. "Who're Nicholas and...Leticia?" he asked her.

"You don't know?" she asked him. "Don't bother lying, Greg. You've dreamed about them."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I have too."

Again, he shrugged. "Doesn't mean anything. We probably read about them in a history book or something. Big deal. It's not uncommon for people to dream and process the things they read. They might not remember reading it that day, but the subconscious does. So what?"

"Have you ever seen a picture of Nicholas, Greg? King Nicholas from the 15th century?"

"No, can't say that I have. But who cares?" he whispered as he pulled her to stand between his legs and slid his hands down her arms. "Since this is obviously their favourite place, let's make it ours too."

Cory's interest was piqued and she smiled down at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," he said as he pulled her down onto his good leg, "it's still pretty early, nobody's around...we could christen this gazebo..."

She smiled and bent down to kiss him, their lips and tongues teasing and tantalizing the other.

"I could be tempted..."

X X X

After a much needed breakfast from their early morning activities, they decided to explore the grounds.

"There is a tour later this afternoon," one of the staff informed them as he pulled weeds from the garden. "It goes into great detail about the history of King Richard and his son. How his son wanted to marry outside of royalty. It's quite interesting. It'll take you through parts of the castle that aren't accessible to the public."

"Tours are for sissies..." Greg snorted and earned a slap in the chest from Cory.

"Don't mind him. He's off his meds. What time does it start?"

"Two O'clock in the lobby."

"Sounds good. Thanks."

Greg bit back a laugh as Cory glared at him. "Do you always have to be so rude?"

"Yes," he replied without conviction as they walked along.

"Would it hurt to be nice to people for once?"

"Yes," he answered again, looking rather bored.

"When did you become so bitter?"

"Some people go grey," he shrugged.

Cory led them over to a bench next to some roses and they sat. "What's going on with you today?"

He rubbed his thigh. "My leg hurts."

"Oh. Why didn't you say something?"

"What would be the point? You can't help me."

"How do you know? You never asked."

"This pain management isn't enough. I need something else...something stronger, yet."

"So when we get home you'll give Kathy another call. She can help."

Greg shrugged. "Maybe."

"Come on," Cory said as she stood, offering him her hand. "Let's go back to the room until the tour starts. I have an idea."

That got a smile out of him and he pulled himself up. "I'm all ears."


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: All I can say is writer's block sucks. I have it. Big time. That said, I forsee maybe 2-3 more chapters and then it'll be done. I'm taking part in Camp NaNoWriMo next month so I want to have time to flesh out an outline for that fic. I can't believe how long I've been writing this story. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. This is certainly the longest fanfic I've ever written and I'm sure it won't be the last.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 32

"Take off your pants," she instructed as soon as they got the door closed.

"I'm with you so far," he said and eagerly unbuckled his belt while she disappeared into the bathroom. He heard running water and he continued to step out of his jeans. She came back out with a wet wash cloth in her hands.

"Sit down. I'm going to try something."

Once he was seated on the bed, she placed the hot cloth on his leg and he flinched.

"Too hot?"

"No, it's good," he sighed and closed his eyes. The heat did feel good on his leg, dulling the constant throb he'd been dealing with all morning. Then she placed her hands on it and gently massaged him over the wash cloth. "Hmm...nice."

"Is it helping?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah."

"Lie down."

"Now you're talkin'," he grinned wickedly as he lay back against the pillows and put his hands behind his head.

After ten minutes, she removed the cloth when Greg had fallen asleep, covered him with the blanket and watched TV in the other room.

X X X

_"You need to sit still, Leticia," Nicholas laughed from the corner of the room._

_"I've been sitting still for three hours!" she complained as she squirmed on the stool._

_"Not long now, madam," the painter assured her as he dipped his brush into the paint and carried on._

_"It will be worth the wait. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner."_

_"It is an odd request."_

_"Why odd? I want to have a picture of you to keep with me always."_

_"You're a sentimental fool, Nicholas," she laughed._

_"Only when it comes to you, precious Leticia," he grinned back at her._

_When the portrait was done, Nicholas took it and they headed to his chambers where he hung it on the wall across from his bed. "Excellent. Now I can see you every night."_

_"I have nothing of yours," she said, her voice quiet._

_"I'll remedy that." He went over to the wall and removed a couple of bricks. "This is a secret place. It's where I keep everything that is dear to me. One day, I'll put that portrait of you in there so it stays safe. In the meantime, have this," he said, and handed her a small item wrapped in silk._

_"What is it?"_

_"Open it."_

_Leticia unwrapped the silk to find a small portrait of Nicholas smiling back at her. "This is exquisite. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him softly. He returned her kisses and they fell breathlessly onto the bed._

X X X

"Greg...Greg wake up. The tour's about to start," Cory whispered as she gently shook him awake.

"Huh?" he mumbled something incoherent into the pillow and lifted his head. "Oh..yeah. Let's go."

"Good dream?" she smiled at him.

"What?"

He followed her eyes to the bulge in his shorts and he smiled sheepishly. "It could have been even better if you hadn't woke me up."

"Sorry. Maybe later."

He pulled her into his arms and gyrated his hips against hers, creating an even bigger bulge. "Mmm...there's always a tour tomorrow," he whispered as he nibbled at her neck, and for a brief moment Cory was contemplating staying in. But she was too curious about the tour to skip it.

"We can come right back here later. I want to see the rest of this place."

"Fine," he groaned as he allowed her to lead him out of the room.

X X X

The group of twenty people, half of them older than Greg and Cory, meandered through the corridors until they came upon a portrait in one of the chambers. "This is Nicholas. After his father, King Richard, died, he became King. He immediately sent for Leticia to be returned, but she was nowhere to be found. Some say they can hear his ghost wandering the hallways at night, looking for his lost love."

Greg snorted loudly and Cory smacked his arm. Several people glared at him, but the other half looked at the portrait and then back to him a couple of times.

Then the whispering started and more people began staring at him.

Greg stared right back at them and then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he looks like me. So?"

"Maybe you're a reincarnation of the King himself," some older man chortled.

Greg's eyes widened at the man. "Yeah, and maybe you're a reincarnation of the town fool. Every town had one."

"Now, now," the tour guide spoke, trying to gain control over the group which was now in awe of the resemblance between Greg and Nicholas. Greg tried not to look at it. It gave him the creeps, but he'd never let on, especially to Cory. If she wasn't already convinced that they had any connection to the place before, he was certain she would most definitely be after seeing that portrait.

The group carried on, but Greg held Cory back until they went around the corner and then he dragged her into one of the bedrooms that was blocked off with a velvet rope.

"Greg, we should stay with the group or we'll get in trouble."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I have plenty. I'm with you, aren't I?" she laughed as she let him lead her further into the room. When she looked around she felt the hairs standing up on the back of her neck. "What is this room?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it belonged to Nicholas," Greg said as he limped across the room and began touching the brick wall with care.

"What are you doing?"

"Not sure yet."

She wandered around, looking at everything until she heard Greg grunt as he yanked a loose brick from the wall, and then a few more until he left a large gaping hole.

"What the hell? Greg!"

"I didn't do it. The hole was already there. It just wasn't sealed very well."

"How did you..."

He shrugged. "Let's just say I had a feeling and leave it at that." He reached in and took out a single key. "Interesting."

"Maybe it opens that chest," Cory suggested as she pointed to the large chest at the end of the bed.

"Only one way to find out."

He put the key in the lock, turned it and there was a loud click before the lid sprung open, revealing its contents. Sitting on top looked like a 16x20 canvas covered in a sheet. Greg carefully lifted it out and placed it on the bed. When he pulled the sheet off, they both stared at the painting. "A hundred bucks says that's the precious Leticia."

"No need to bet on it."

Leticia looked remarkably like Cory except with darker hair and her face was rounder. "Can we get out of here?"

"Good idea."

Greg put the painting back just as he found it and replaced the key to its secret spot before leaving the room. They managed to rejoin the tour without anyone noticing and when it was over, they went back to their suite.

"Tell me that didn't excite you...just a little," he whispered as he began unbuttoning her shirt.

"It was...kinda fun," she sighed as he nuzzled her neck and pulled her shirt off.

"Only kinda?" he asked, looking disappointed.

"Okay fine. It was a thrill. Happy now?"

"Yeah," he grinned as he lowered her onto the bed.

"So do you believe me now?"

"About what?"

That perhaps there's something to this soul mates thing and I wasn't just making it up."

"Sure. Whatever you want to believe."

Cory stopped kissing his chest and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "How could you not be convinced?"

Greg sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'm convinced. Can we get back to the foreplay now?"

She gave him a look and he merely smiled at her. A smile which he knew would wear her down.

"C'mon," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "You promised...after the tour...we'd come back here and..." he whispered a few erotic suggestions into her ear and she blushed.

"I never promised that!" she giggled as he rubbed his whiskers against her chest.

"You never didn't promise it. It's our last night here before we go home. Let's make some memories." His lips and tongue against her skin made it very difficult to stay mad at him.

"Damn, you're good," she murmured as he devoured her neck and took her breasts into his hands, teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

"I know."

X X X

"How was your trip?" Wilson inquired as he walked into Greg's office.

He slammed his laptop shut and sighed.

"Great. Lovely. Scary as hell."

Wilson cocked his head to one side and looked confused. "Scary?"

"Remember how I told you about those dreams I had as a kid? The medieval ones?"

Yeah."

"Well apparently they were more than just dreams. They were actual memories of a past life."

Wilson started laughing. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when the Great Gregory House believed in anything to do with past lives."

Greg shrugged. "I'm still not sure I do. But get this..."

He went on to explain about the dreams and the portrait he'd found hidden and his resemblance to King Nicholas. Wilson was amazed at the end and shook his head. "Wow. Sounds like you had some vacation over there. So now what?"

"Well it's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"What is?"

We were meant to be together," Greg chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Although I already knew that, I just don't know what to do now."

"Well...you could do the obvious thing."

"And what's that, oh wise one?"

"Marry her."

Greg didn't say anything at first, and Wilson was intrigued. He expected his friend to laugh and make some back handed remark about Wilson's three failed marriages.

"It's too soon yet, I think."

"She loves you, House. And it's clear that you love her. You two have one hell of a history together. Marrying her is the next logical step. Or lose her forever. Because eventually, if you won't commit, she won't stay."

"How the hell do you ask someone to marry you? It shouldn't be as simple as getting down on one knee, which I can't do, by the way, and asking."

"So find another, more creative way."

"Like? How did you propose to your first wife?"

"It wasn't flashy. None of them were."

"Well I don't have time to think about it now. I have to deal with pain control. I need to see Kathy again."

He didn't bring up the newest study he'd been looking into that was taking place in Boston. He still had lots of research to do on that, but if it worked...

"Still in pain?"

"Every damn day, if it's all the same to you," Greg snapped.

Wilson threw his hands up in surrender. "Sorry." His pager went off and he couldn't have looked more relieved if he tried. "Lunch later?"

Yeah. Fine."

Once Wilson cleared his office, Greg went back to rubbing his thigh before picking up the phone to call Kathy, with Boston still at the front of his mind.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo sorry for the delay in posting this. I thought I already had, but it's been sitting in the document manager since Monday. I have no excuse. Don't beat me *cowers in shame***_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: I guess it's a good thing this story is ending shortly. Reviews have been few and far between. I know you guys are reading this, and thanks to those who have taken the time to gimme a shout out. It means a lot :)**_

* * *

Chapter 33

Greg and Cory lay together, enjoying a morning spent in bed and curled up close. She drew invisible patterns on his chest as he closed his eyes."What's the deal with you and Dr. Cameron?" Cory inquired out of the blue.

Greg's eyes flipped open and he glanced at her. "Well that's random. Why are you asking?"

"Because she likes you."

"She always has. So?"

"Did you two ever..."

Greg really didn't want to talk about it. As far as he was concerned it was old news. Hell, it wasn't even news.

"We've been out a couple of times...two years ago. Nothing ever came of it. One time I told her she was a stuffed animal made by Grandma."

Cory snickered. "Sounds like something you'd say."

"She quit once and told me the only way she'd come back to work was if I took her on a date. So I agreed, she came back to work and I sabotaged the date. Done."

"And that was it?"

"'Fraid so."

"Because whenever I'm around she looks at me like she can't figure me out."

Greg laughed. "That's because she can't. Who woulda thought a babe like you would ever look at a guy like me?"

"Is it because I'm older?"

"Could be. It doesn't matter anyway. Chase likes her. They've slept together."

"And yet, she still likes you."

He shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "I forget, why are we talking about her?"

"If I wasn't around would you and her ever..."

"What the...is there a point to this interrogation?" he demanded, looking annoyed, and Cory backed off.

"I was just curious is all. You don't have to bite my head off."

"You're barking up the wrong tree. I've never had feelings for Cameron, nor will I ever. End of story. Can we move on?"

Cory stretched luxuriously and yawned. "I'd love to but I have to go into town today. I've got a supposed fifteen- year-old boy I'm going to take down at the subway station."

"Supposed?"

"Yeah, in like he's probably forty, and he believes I'm a fourteen-year-old girl. I can't wait," she grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "We've got a decoy all ready to go."

"Sounds fun. I'll probably be late tonight so don't wait for me."

"I might be late too. So I'll see you when I see you," she smiled and kissed him softly before she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

X X X

Jamie was short for a twenty-year-old, and very thin. She also looked much younger, which is why Cory borrowed her for that particular task. Fresh out of the Police Academy, Jamie wanted to be a detective one day, and her father was a police Chief in Trenton.

She stood on the platform dressed in jeans, T-shirt and denim jacket and she blended in quite nicely. But then, so did the other plain clothed officers waiting to take "Mike" down.

"Are you sure this guy is gonna show?" Star asked her as they sat on a bench nearby and waited.

Cory glared at her. "How long have you known me?"

"Too long."

"Right. And in all the times we've done this kind of thing, how many times has the guy not shown up?"

"Umm..." Star tried wracking her brain for an answer. Of course, she couldn't come up with one and sighed in defeat.

"I rest my case," Cory grinned knowingly and whipped out her phone. "Next train is coming. Everyone in position. Ready, Jamie?"

"Ready. Let's do this."

"Brave girl," Star nodded.

"Yeah. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I've dealt with her dad on a lot of these cases. He's a great guy."

The doors to the subway opened and dozens of people spilled out. There were no fifteen-year-old boys, but there was what looked like a thirty year old male on the lookout for someone.

Cory spoke into her cellphone. "The eagle has landed. Thirty-ish, brown hair, glasses, overweight male."

"Why are they almost always overweight?" Star muttered.

"Cuz they live in their parents basement eating chips and drinking Coke all night while watching porn."

Jamie overheard that and Cory saw her giggle. "About face, officer. Suspect is on his way over to you right now."

"Oh, well that makes sense. It is kinda sad when you think about it though. That a guy has to pretend to be someone else in order to get a girl. A young girl, at that. Don't they know how illegal it is? And do they really think the girl is going to give it up to a total stranger?"

"We'll ask him and find out. Here we go."

"Mike" made his way to Jamie but he didn't approach her right away. He waited until everyone else boarded the train and the station had cleared. It would be at least five minutes before the next train.

"What's he waiting for?"

"I don't know. Jamie knows what to do."

Jamie took out a pack of cigarettes and then searched her pockets for a lighter. "That's right...let him come to you," Cory said softly into Jamie's earpiece.

Mike walked over and handed her a lighter. "Need a light, sweetie?"

"Oh, thanks. I'm just waiting for a friend and he's late."

"Boyfriend?" Mike inquired.

"Maybe. Well, thanks for the light. He's probably gonna be on the next train."

"I'm meeting someone too. About your age, in fact."

"Your daughter?" Jamie inquired, innocently enough, causing Cory to almost laugh out loud.

"Zinggg!"

"Oh, she's good," Star chuckled.

Mike smiled. "Not quite. How old are you, sweetie?"

"Fourteen."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Mike."

"Stand by to move in."

"My name's Mike too. Maybe you've heard of me. Mike75?"

"Game on."

Mike reached for Jamie and pulled her close, sticking a syringe into her arm with practiced ease. "You promised me some playtime, you little bitch. Let's go. My apartment is just around the corner. We're going to walk out of here, nice and easy, and you're going to do what I say. _Everything_ I say."

"Freeze, asshole!"

Mike whirled around and dropped Jamie like sack of potatoes. Cory stood there holding her FBI standard issue at the man but she didn't seem the least bit excited about it.

"What the fuck is this? Dateline?"

Cory shrugged. "Do you watch the show?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should know better than to try and pick up underage girls on the net and lure them away from home. Did you honestly think you weren't going to get caught? Now put your hands on your head and turn around very slowly."

"_You're_ JuicyJ93?"

"Yep."

Mike looked down at Jamie who was lying on the cold cement, wheezing. "Is she a cop too?"

"You bet your ass," Cory nodded as she grabbed one of his wrists and slapped the cuffs on him.

"You've got nothing on me! This is entrapment! I know my rights!"

"You might know your rights, but you obviously don't know the meaning of entrapment. Special Agent Star, tell our felon the meaning of Entrapment, would you please?"

Star stepped up. "It's the luring, by a police officer, of a person into committing a crime so that he may be prosecuted for it. In other words, a defense that claims the defendant would not have broken the law if not tricked into doing it by law enforcement officials. Good luck trying to use that defense in court."

"And let me remind you, Mike, you approached her, not the other way around. And second, even if she did approach you first, you had full intention of committing a crime in the first place. Don't even get me started on the syringe full of whatever it was you gave her. You better hope she's not allergic. Her daddy is the Chief of Police in Trenton. He is not going to be a happy man." She shoved him towards one of the other officers. "Read him is rights and get him out of here. And I hope one of you have called the Paramedics. I'm not a doctor but I don't think she's supposed to be wheezing like that."

XXX

Greg was stunned when Cameron kissed him. He never thought she had the nerve to do something as bold as that. In his office, no less. The blinds were open and anyone could have seen them. In fact, he thought he saw someone out of the corner of his eye but then whoever it was had disappeared.

"Kinda whorish to kiss and stab," he smirked as he gripped Cameron's wrist tightly to prevent her from sticking him with a syringe.

Cameron was in shock. How the hell did he know what she was about to do? Instead of asking that very thing, she looked at him smugly. "You kissed back."

"I didn't want you to die without knowing the feeling," he said as he pried the needle out of her small hand. "In fact, no woman should die without knowing the feeling."

_I can't deny that!_ She thought to herself as she tried to recover. It had been the most amazing kiss she'd ever experienced, and probably would ever experience in her lifetime. _Damn that man!_ Just when she thought she was getting over him… "All we need is a few drops of your blood…"

"Foreman and Chase's lips aren't going to get so close, now that I know your plan."

The rest of what she said was ignored, because frankly, he'd had enough of the charade and then told her where she could find what she needed. "I'm going home. I have a plane to catch first thing in the morning. If you need a sperm sample, come back without the needle."

Once she was gone, he rubbed his lips and sighed. As hot as that kiss had been, and as much as he would have enjoyed it in some other time, he felt guilty as hell. Grabbing his stuff, he shut down his office and went home.

When he walked in the door, Cory was still up, and she was busy. There was one big suitcase by the front door and another lying open on their bed.

"What's going on?" he called out to her as he limped down the hall. "Did you pack for me?"

"No I didn't pack for you!" she snapped. "This is my stuff, dumbass. I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"You know damn well why."

"Umm…no, I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

"God damnit, Greg, I saw you! I came to the hospital tonight to see if you wanted to have a late dinner and lo and behold, what do I see instead? You were _kissing_ Dr. Cameron!"

Greg groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. It couldn't get much worse. Just that morning he'd told her that there was nothing between he and Cameron, and then that day of all days she had to walk in and see that.

"Well, did you at least stick around for the exciting conclusion?"

"What's that? Your hands on her ass?"

"No, did you see her try and stab me with a syringe?"

Cory stopped tossing clothes into her suitcase. "She did what?"

"She didn't do it. I saw her hand reaching in her pocket and grabbed it. She was merely trying to get a blood sample from me. The kiss was a distraction. Nothing more."

"Oh spare me, Greg! I saw you kiss her back."

"It took me by surprise. But it was just a kiss. It wasn't like I...hopped into bed with her."

"Cheap shot, Greg!"

"I call 'em like I see 'em! It was one kiss. Done. Finished. I forgave you long ago for your indiscretion with Dave. I would hope, and expect you'd be willing to extend me the same courtesy."

Cory was torn. Naturally she was hurt, especially how he assured her that morning that there was nothing between he and Cameron. But then to see him kiss her...like that...

"I want to believe you...but..."

Greg took a step closer and reached for her hands. "Cory...I promise. There is absolutely nothing going on. I've never lied to you and I never will. I've told you all about Boston, haven't I? I could have kept it from you, like I've kept it from everyone else. Hell, not even Wilson knows what's going on. Jesus, Chase wanted to hug me and Cameron wants to leave and take a job at Penn."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes and said, in a girly tone, "if you're not here, there's no point in staying."

Cory allowed him to pull her close and rested her head against his chest. She was tired. Tired from the events of the day, tired of fighting. His hands running up and down her back felt good, soothing and she sighed.

"What time do you have to leave for the airport?"

"Five. And it's...just after ten now. I need to sleep. Come on, put the suitcase away and come to bed. You promised me a good send off as I recall."

He went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later in his shirt and pajama pants. They climbed into bed and made up. Twice.

XXX

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Cory laughed as they ate. Since the trip to Boston was no longer, they went out for an early breakfast. "I think they underestimate you too much."

"I know they do. And that's good. It keeps them on their toes."

"So what crazy pain management scheme are you going to try next?"

"I don't know. Kathy's still checking out alternatives. Morphine might be the way to go. But it will have to be from another doctor. Wilson would never prescribe it."

"I still don't understand his thinking on that but it's your pain, not his. If there's another doctor who will help you then you should definitely go to him, or her."

Greg reached for her hand across the table and smiled at her. "It's a shame, ya know."

"What is?"

"You're the only one who understands me, who gets it."

"Nobody should have to live with the kind of pain you do. Especially if there is a way to minimize it."

"Yeah, well if only everyone thought like you. I'm a lucky man. My quality of life is already better with you in it."

And as the server came to refill their coffee, and they prepared it as they liked it, totally in sync, he realized that what they had was something rare and he needed to ensure it would stay that way.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay guys, two more chapters left. I'm almost sad to see it end but I need to move on to the next project and it's picking at me to get written, or at least planned out. I love you guys!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: So here it is, the chapter you guys have been asking for. I hope I've lived up to your expectations :) One more to go!**_

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"Hey, House, all packed and ready to go? Plane leaves in three hours."

"Mmm-hmm," Greg murmured as signed for the package that arrived via UPS when Wilson breezed into his office. Greg took it from the man and quickly tossed it in a drawer.

"What's that?"

"A little somethin' somethin'."

Wilson narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"That depends. Is it good or bad?"

Greg sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Good, I hope."

Wilson's eyes widened. "You're going to ask her to marry you, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"And you're worried she's going to say no?"

"Not to the proposal, no. But I have other plans aside from that. Plans which I'm keeping a secret until I'm sure they're going to come to fruition."

Wilson's head spun with all the outrageous scenarios in his head.

"So...are you gonna do your best man duty and help me out or what?" Greg asked him.

"Sounds like you already have a seed planted."

"I do. I just need a wingman to make sure everything goes off without a hitch."

Wilson grinned wickedly. "Throw me a freakin' bone, House. What is it you need me to do?"

"I'll brief you on the plane. Let's get going. Cory is going to meet us at the airport."

"Is Star coming too?"

"Not until tomorrow morning. She's in D.C. and she's gonna take the red-eye when she's finished up there."

"That kinda sucks."

"Yeah but what can ya do? We don't have a lot of time to work with."

"Does she know what you have planned for Cory?"

"No more than you do. Now let's go."

XXX

**Las Vegas, NV**

"The Excalibur, Greg?" Cory laughed as the taxi pulled up to the front doors.

"Hey, it was a good deal, and I thought you'd get a kick out of it, since you're into the whole medieval thing."

"I've never been here before but just the hotel itself looks awesome."

"Wait, you've never been to Vegas before?" he asked, looking shocked.

"Nope. I've always wanted to, just never found the time."

"Well then I guess I'll have to pull out all the stops and make it as memorable as I possibly can, won't I?" he grinned as he offered her his hand to take.

"I guess you will. But I'm impressed so far."

"Wait till you see this place inside."

They checked in, and Cory was in awe of the giant castle that was their hotel. As they walked through the casino to their room, she couldn't resist trying the table games along the way.

"You gamble?" he asked her, not quite ready to believe it.

"Every time I order out," she smirked and then giggled as he rolled his eyes at her. "I might not have been to Vegas but I have been to Atlantic City a few times. Star taught me the basics. Come on, I wanna play for a bit."

Greg shrugged and they took a seat at a Pai Gow Poker table. "Winner buys dinner," he said as they placed their bets.

"You're on."

An hour later, Cory walked away $300 richer and Greg $1,000 poorer. "You should've doubled your money on those last few hands," he said.

"Yeah I know," she nodded. "But it's better to win slowly than to lose fast. Unlike _some_ people I know," she teased as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"You don't win by betting like a wimp. And you sure as hell don't get comped for it," he said as he held up the two buffet certificates he earned.

"$300 is nothing to sneeze at. And I'm buying dinner so there!" she laughed.

"Yes ma'am. And then how about after dinner we go check out the arcade? I heard it's bitchin'."

"Sure. Where should we to go for dinner?"

"There's a steak place upstairs. Let's go up to our room first and shower up."

"Good idea."

They had to walk through most of the casino to reach their room, and when they got up there, they were pleasantly surprised by the lavish Jacuzzi suite.

"Wow. I know the guy said we got an upgrade but this is unreal," Cory said as she looked around the room in awe of everything.

Greg just smiled, pleased that she approved of the "upgrade." There was a large marble Jacuzzi by the window and a king sized bed with a mountain of pillows. "It is pretty nice," he nodded and then started stripping down as he made his way to the bathroom.

Cory heard him start the water in the shower and quickly got undressed herself. When she entered the bathroom, he was already in the shower, which was easily big enough for two people. "Room for one more?" she inquired with a knock on the glass door.

"There's always room for you, hot stuff," he grinned back at her and opened the door. When she stepped inside, he enveloped her in his arms and they kissed. They were long, languid kisses. Neither of them in any hurry to speed things up. There was plenty of time for that. He got some soap from the dispenser and began to soap her entire body with his warm hands, being very thorough. His lips were now on her throat as he backed her up against the wall and pressed his body against hers. "So beautiful," he whispered, his tone husky.

"Oh God..." she moaned as he continued to nip and kiss at her clavicle as his hands slid down over her ass. "That feels so good."

"You feel good," he said as he rubbed his fully erect shaft against her flat stomach.

"Unghh," she grunted as he turned her around to face the wall and slid his hands over her breasts.

"You like that?"

"Oh yessss..." she hissed as his hands slipped lower, teasing just above her pubic bone until she was squirming against him. "Greg..."

"What?"

"Fuck me..."

"Mhm...that's not how you ask..." he growled in her ear as he continued to rub himself between her legs.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She loved when the dominant side of him came out to play. It did things to her that she'd never felt before and her body was learning to respond to it most favorably.

"Please...please fuck me, Greg..."

"Now that's more like it. And how would you like me to fuck you, Cory?"

He loved hearing her tell him how she wanted it because he knew it was hard for her. Part of her was still shy to ask for what she wanted. However, he knew she had it in her, and she never disappointed him.

"Just like this...behind me..."

"Behind you, what?"

"I want to feel your cock sliding into me from behind...please..."

Without any warning, he pressed himself against her and let his cock slip inside her, causing both of them to cry out from the sheer feel of it. She was so warm and so wet, and he was so painfully hard he could've come right then.

"Oh fuck, Cory!" he murmured against the back of her neck before he nipped at the sensitive skin there.

"Greg! Yes! Oh my God, you feel so good! Please...fuck me! Just like that...faster..."

Greg was thankful for the ledge in the shower stall because his leg never would have lasted much longer on its own. He used it to stabilize his right knee on and with that added stability, began slamming into her with long, deep strokes. He gave her everything she asked for until she fell over the edge, moaning and panting hard as she braced herself against the wall. She was thankful that Greg had been holding her tight around the waist or she felt she would have easily slipped.

Greg was still thrusting, but came to his own climax a few hard thrusts later and ended up pressing her further against the wall until her breasts were flat against the wet tiles.

"Oh my God," he murmured and then she heard him say something intelligible as he went limp and slipped out of her. There was something strangely comforting about the way she could feel his heart beating against her back as he used her as a crutch.

Once he got himself calmed down, he moved off of her, rinsed and stepped out of the shower. He handed her a towel before getting one for himself and they dried off quickly before slipping into their hotel robes.

"I don't know about you, but I could definitely eat a huge steak dinner right about now," Cory panted, still feeling warm and tingly all over.

"Definitely. Let's get dressed and head down there before it gets busy."

"You just wanna go to the arcade," she teased as she went into the bedroom.

"What can I say? I'm just a big kid when it comes to Vegas. And those claw games...they have some good stuff in them. Not like back home."

Cory laughed as she got dressed. "Seriously? Those games are such a scam."

"Maybe, but they're still fun. I'll bet I could win you something good."

She laughed again and then gave him a quick kiss. "You're on, but first, we eat."

"Deal."

X X X

Feeling incredibly full and tired, Cory was almost hoping that Greg would forget the arcade so she could go upstairs and take a nap. They ran into Wilson collecting his winnings at the cash cage on the way down, and she suggested the two of them go to the arcade and she'd meet up with them later, but Greg was insistent that she come with them.

"I can't play the claw game and gloat over my winnings if you're not there," he whined, and then turned those big blue eyes on her. She never could resist "the look" when he did that and quickly folded.

"See that, Wilson?" House grinned as he pretended to adjust his belt, "I've got this one trained."

Wilson merely rolled his eyes. "If by trained you mean you have to resort to acting like a child to get what you want, yeah, I'm taking notes."

They entered the dark room, lit only by black lights and fluorescent carpeting and he noticed that someone was currently working on the claw game in question, and they had hung a "Temporarily Out of Order" sign on it. There was also a large security guard standing next to it, overseeing everything.

"Aww too bad, Greg, it's broken," Cory laughed as she sympathetically patted his shoulder. Then she turned away, "can we go back to the room now?"

But Greg took her by the shoulders and steered her back inside. "Look, they have skeeball. And shooting ducks over there. Let's go play for a bit. Maybe you can earn some tickets and turn 'em in for something good later."

"Like what, Greg? A candy bracelet? Or maybe some dice for the rear-view mirror?" she smirked.

Wilson looked excited and rubbed his hands together with glee. "Now you're talkin!"

She laughed even harder. "Good Lord. You're as bad as he is."

An hour later, Cory and Greg had both accumulated hundreds of tickets, and he'd won her two large stuffed animals at the carnival-type games they had. She had to admit she was impressed by the arcade and she held on to her tickets with plans to come back and earn more so she could turn them in for a big prize before their trip was over.

On the way out, the claw game seemed to be functional again, as the employee took the sign down, but the security guard was still there.

"Okay, I'm going to show you how it's done," Greg said as he rolled up his sleeves and reached into his pocket for some quarters.

"Go for that one," Cory said, pointing to what looked to be a golden plastic egg. It did look a little out of place sitting there amongst the beanie babies and the plastic toys. It was the only egg in the bunch.

"No problem. Watch the master."

He put in a quarter and the timer began to count down from forty-five. Greg made a show of working the claw just right, but ended up dropping the egg too soon.

"Master, indeed," Cory giggled to Wilson.

"I heard that. If you don't behave you'll end up with a booby prize," Greg muttered as he put in another quarter while Cory stifled a giggle. After the fourth attempt, he finally managed to grab the egg and dropped it carefully into the slot where it rolled down to be collected. He picked it up and gave it a shake. "Huh, feels heavy. It's probably some gaudy piece of costume jewelry."

"I don't care," she said and snatched the egg out of his hand. When she opened it, the gasp could be heard within earshot of anyone standing nearby. Several people turned and looked to see what the commotion was.

"Damn! They sure don't skimp on the prizes in this place," Wilson said after he gave a low whistle. "Ya know, Greg, Vegas was built by people like you, coming down here and blowing the family nest egg all to hell that made this city so great."

"Greg..." Cory's hands were shaking as she held the ring up for him to see. It was glowing in the black light, a sure sign that the 1.5 carat solitaire was indeed real.

"Bet you weren't expecting that," he whispered in her ear. "This is the part where I say 'I told ya I'd win you something good.'"

She was utterly speechless as she continued to stare at the ring. People had gathered around them by now, watching her, watching Greg, waiting for the big question and the even bigger answer.

He took the ring from her and then held both her hands in his.

"What does all this mean?" she whispered, voice wavering a little.

He shrugged. "I guess you made a believer out of me. All that talk over the years about past lives, soul mates, I guess it took our trip to England to make me believe that maybe, just maybe, there's some truth to all of that crap. I'm still not sure if I believe all of it but I know how I feel. I almost lost you once. I couldn't live with myself if I let you go again. I never thought there was anyone else for me but you. This is the best way I know how to keep you in my life and to show you that I'm in this for the long haul."

"Until the end of time, right?" Cory sniffed, smiling through the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Greg wiped them away with his thumbs as he held her face in his hands. "A little sappy but...yeah. I'll go along with that. So whaddya say? Will you marry me? I'd get down on one knee but...ya know, bum leg and all."

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" she laughed again and nodded quickly, watching as he slipped the ring on her left hand and kissed it.

Wilson quickly wiped a tear as he clapped along with the very sizable crowd which had grown exponentially in size over the last couple of minutes.

Cory reached for Wilson and pulled him in for a hug. "Were you in on this?"

He shook his head. "Not until the very end. It was my job to make sure you came along to the arcade. I hadn't even seen the ring until now."

She looked down and admired the way it sparkled in the dim lighting and Greg was watching her. "It belonged to my Oma. It's been sitting in a safety deposit box for the last thirty years. I know the setting is kind of old looking but we could have it changed if you want."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't change a thing. I love it." Then she looked up at him, eyes red and puffy, but still smiling. "And I love you, Greg House."

"I love you too."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The world around them completely forgotten for the moment.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah so next chapter, you can guess what comes next. I'm going to work on it this weekend and hopefully I'll have it done soon. I'm not good at writing weddings because I hate them. Haha. But damn I can at least give you some great honeymoon smex! Which would you rather have?**_


	35. Finale

_**A/N: This is it, folks. The final chapter. I'm sad to see it end, but I need to work on other things. Camp NaNoWriMo begins in a couple weeks and I'm going to write an original fic for that so my stories will be few and far between for awhile. But keep an eye out for the odd one-shot here and there in the meantime. I'm also going to be taking an online writing course at the end of August which will probably be quite time consuming. I wanna start publishing stories.  
**_

_**Thank you all for reading this, for your amazing comments and to my new readers. It's been a blast!  
**_

_**I also want to thank Iyimgrace for helping me with the ending for this chapter. I hope I've given you all the happy ending I promised since the beginning of this journey.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 35**_

Las Vegas, NV

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry," Greg groaned as he rolled over onto his back and stared at the mirrored ceiling above the bed. He smiled when he saw Cory shift and curl up to him, running her fingers through the greying hair on his chest.

"I am, too. Are you gonna treat me to the buffet, Dr. House?"

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her. "Nothin's too good for my future wife."

"Big spender," she giggled and then began to climb out of bed.

"Where ya going?"

"If it's all the same to you, I gotta pee. Why don't you get dressed so we can eat and see if Wilson wants to join us."

Greg nodded, called Wilson and then texted Star, who had just arrived a couple of hours earlier. She answered her text, saying she'd meet them at the buffet in five minutes.

When they went downstairs, Cory suddenly ran over and hugged her best friend, both of them squealing. When Cory showed her the ring, Star's eyes widened. "Holy crap! Is that for real?"

"I wondered that myself at first, since Greg pulled it out of a batch of toys with a metal claw."

Star laughed. "Seriously? Very imaginative, Greg. I'm impressed."

Greg shrugged, and nervously scratched his eyebrow. "Expect the unexpected. Now can we eat?"

They waited in a long line and once they were seated, breakfasts in front of them, Greg began speaking. "We have some things to discuss."

Wilson, Cory and Star all looked at him, and asked in unison, "what things?"

"Well, we're in Vegas, I thought we should just seal the deal right here and get married the old fashioned way."

Cory arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm not having a drive-thru wedding with Elvis, Greg."

"God no. I'm not that tacky. Nor do I take my vows that lightly." He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and handed her a brochure. "I thought you might like this, instead."

Cory skimmed the pages and squealed again. "Oh my God! This is the coolest thing ever!"

"What is?" Star and Wilson inquired.

"A medieval wedding! We'd get dressed up and everything." She looked over at Greg, her eyes filling with tears again. "You'd do that for me? I know you must totally hate the idea of dressing up in some ridiculous getup."

Greg shrugged. "I'll admit it's not one of my favourite things but I'm only doing this once, and I knew it would make you insanely happy so..."

Wilson merely blinked at his friend. _Who was this man, and what had he done with Greg House?_

Cory threw her arms around his neck and kissed his face. "You are the most amazing man...and I love you..."

Greg kissed her back, looking a little embarrassed by the show of affection in public. "Your eggs will get cold," he said in a low voice, to which she let go and merely smiled in return before digging in to her breakfast.

Once they were done, they went to the desk to inquire about getting things set in motion. Apparently Greg had already put down a deposit, and he'd got the marriage license the day before so all they had to do was show up at 3pm to change into their costumes for the ceremony.

"Now, we have an appointment at the Luxor spa in twenty minutes," Greg told them, which led to more giggles and squeals.

"You hate the spa, House."

"You don't want a massage, Wilson?" Greg asked his friend. "After yesterday's long flight I could certainly use one."

"Well, as long as you're offering..."

"Isn't that a common pre-wedding activity?" Greg said as they made their way to the pyramid next door.

"If Greg's in a generous mood, it's best not to question it. He certainly was last night," Cory grinned, giving his arm a squeeze.

Wilson winced. "TMI, Cory."

"I want details," Star whispered in her ear.

X X X

After a mani-pedi, hot stone massage and then hair and makeup, Cory was more than anxious to get back to the hotel and get married. She'd been sipping complimentary champagne since noon and was feeling a very mellow buzz. On the way back, Cory stopped at a store and bought Greg a wedding band. It was a simple Titanium band, knowing he wouldn't want anything too flashy. He certainly wouldn't be expecting one and she wanted to surprise him for a change.

When they finally got to the hotel chapel, a lady named Carol was there to greet them and help them choose their outfits for the wedding.

"If Nicholas was a king, you should wear something fit for a queen," Star insisted, and picked out a white brocade robe with a white fur trim that would go over the white gown underneath. "Look, they have a matching robe for Greg."

"What if he wants something else?"

Carol shook her head. "We'll gently _insist_ he pick this one."

"I can totally see him choosing this," Star nodded.

Carol then brought out a selection of crowns and tiaras for Cory to choose from, along with a massive amount of costume jewlery.

"This is like a fairy tale," Cory giggled as she shook her head in wonder.

"The man is crazy about you," Star sighed in envy. "Now if I could just find a man to love me like that."

"You will."

"Please! I'm already into my mid-forties. I think I'm gonna die an old maid."

"I highly doubt that. Besides, I think Wilson likes you."

Star started laughing. "Now that's an even crazier idea."

"We'll see. Stranger things have happened."

XXX

Properly massaged and relaxed, Greg and Wilson arrived back to the hotel chapel and Carol helped them choose their costumes. As Star predicted, Greg chose the matching outfit to Cory's and then insisted Wilson wear the outfit with balloon pants and black tights with ankle boots.

"I look ridiculous," Wilson muttered as he looked at himself in the full length mirror.

"You're my man at arms, you're supposed to. Nobody outshines the king," Greg said with a regal air of disdain, which Wilson could only laugh at.

"I think that tin crown has gone to your head."

"It's all part of the experience, Sir Wilson," Greg laughed. "Now go check on the women and make sure Cory isn't hyperventilating into a paper bag. And give her this," he said as he handed Wilson a note.

"Yes, your Majesty," Wilson bowed repeatedly as he left the room.

Cory was standing in front of the 3-way mirror, admiring her gown and robe when Wilson knocked. "Cory? It's Wilson. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Star, let him in."

Wilson took one look at Star in her red and gold gown and almost salivated on sight. She was simply breathtaking. But when he saw Cory, he was even more flabbergasted.

"_You lucky old son of a bitch,"_ he thought to himself about Greg. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yep. How's Greg?"

"The King's crown has gone to his head, but otherwise, he's...Greg."

Cory giggled and then handed Wilson the wedding ring she bought. "Hang onto this."

"You bought Greg a ring?"

"It was a spur of the moment. Do you think he'll like it?"

Wilson thought about it. "Yeah, actually, I think he will. It's simple, yet masculine. I think he'll be surprised."

"That's what I want," she smiled.

"Nervous?"

"Not really. Excited? Hell yeah. I've wanted to marry Greg for...God...more than twenty years. I'm more than ready to do this. I'm just shocked that it's actually happening. Because of our history I just never thought..." Then she found herself becoming a little emotional about the whole thing and she blinked the tears away.

Carol stepped into the room with three more flutes of champagne. "We'll be getting things underway in just a few minutes. I thought you might like some bubbly."

The three of them each took one, clinked their glasses together and drank quickly.

"I should get back to House and I quote, 'make sure he's not hyperventilating into a paper bag.'"

Cory laughed. "He did not say that!"

"He did," Wilson grinned as he opened the door to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot. He gave me this note to give you. I'll see you ladies shortly."

"Thanks, Wilson."

Cory unfolded the note and read it. It was in Greg's handwriting and the smiled.

"What does it say?"

She blushed and folded it back up before tucking it into her gown between her breasts. "It's private. Are we ready to go?"

"Ready when you are."

Wilson returned to the room where Greg waited, staring out the window in a daze. "Anything else you need? Food? More champagne? A getaway car?"

Greg snorted at the last thing and shook his head. "Just Cory."

"Then let's do this."

X X X

"I can't believe it," Cory sighed as she leaned against Greg's shoulder in the back of the limo. They were on their way to the House of Blues at Mandalay Bay for dinner and then they'd be heading back to their Honeymoon suite.

"What's that?"

"We're finally, actually married."

Greg fidgeted with his new wedding ring. It felt foreign to him, never having worn any rings before, and he couldn't stop staring at it.

"I always knew we would be. I just didn't think it would take this long. But as they say, shit happens."

"We're going to have a happy ending, Greg. It's kinda cool."

He merely smiled as he kissed his new bride, letting his lips linger against hers, tasting the champagne on her tongue. "Cuddy's gonna freak when I get back."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Nope. Only because I thought there was a slight chance you'd say no to getting married here. I didn't want to say anything until it was done."

"So optimistic," she giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"That's me."

XXX

Greg and Cory, both quite intoxicated, took the limo back to the Excalibur and as soon as they were outside the hotel room door, he unlocked it, and in one swift move, picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. "Greg, that can't be good for your leg," she protested.

"It's okay. I just wanted to carry you across the threshold," he said as he set her back down and closed the door. "It's tradition, after all."

"And now that you have..." she said as she took his hand and led him through the suite into the small bedroom area, "you can make love to your new bride."

"Mmm..." he said as he tore off his jacket and loosened his tie, tossing it across the room. "I think I'll save the making love until after I've fucked you good and proper."

Cory laughed as he advanced towards her, a vicious gleam in his eye that she rarely saw only when he was exceptionally horny or drunk. "Proper, huh? That I'd like to see."

"You will," he said as he pushed her backwards on the bed and pounced on her with a playful growl. "How do you want it, Mrs. House? Hard and fast or...hard and fast?"

"Both," she giggled as he tugged at the laces on the back of her dress, undoing them quickly and loosening them enough so the top slipped down to expose a white lace bra.

He groaned as he took one of her breasts in his hand and teased her nipple through the fabric. "My sexy, beautiful, amazing wife..."

"I love the way that sounds," she squealed as he unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. His mouth and hands were busy playing with her breasts as he pushed her back to lay against the pillows and then he began peeling the rest of the gown off her body until it landed in a heap on the floor. All that remained were her matching white lace panties and a white garter belt with silk stockings.

"Oh good God," he moaned as he looked her over. For someone in her mid-forties she was in excellent shape. Her skin was tanned and showed off her lean muscles beneath the surface.

"See anything you like, Dr. House?" she grinned.

"Mmm, good enough to eat."

"Don't tease."

"Who's teasing?" he said, his voice deep and husky as he lay on his stomach and spread her legs. Her intoxicating scent made his cock twitch and he quickly got rid of the garter belt and the stockings, leaving only her panties, which were quickly becoming quite damp. "I seem to remember...many years ago...this was one of the first things I ever did to you."

"Mmm...and you were just as good at it then as you are now. If not better...Oh God!" she screamed as his tongue flicked her very swollen nub through the fabric. "Oh God yes!" she hissed as he grinned wickedly up at her. He pulled her panties down with his teeth and tossed them to the side before grabbing her thighs and pulling her closer to his face.

"Good to know I can still make you scream," he whispered, his voice thick with lust.

"Only you," she gasped when his fingers teased her entrance as his tongue worked its magic. He brought her close to the edge twice, enjoying as she growled in frustration each time. "Greg I swear to God, if you do that one more time..."

He had somehow gotten out of his pants and boxers and he slipped effortlessly into her wet heat. "You'll what?" he chuckled, and then gave an additional thrust for good measure.

Cory yelped in surprise but then quickly rolled them over so she was straddling him and in complete control. "Wanna find out?"

"Yes please," he nodded, his hands rubbing her back.

She began to move with him and she set her own slow pace for awhile. But when Greg reached up again to take one of her breasts in his mouth, it was her undoing. "Oh God that feels so good..."

He bucked his hips against her, knowing that he was so close he was ready to burst. "Oh yessss..." he hissed as he exploded within her, holding her close to him.

X X X

Cory stirred a little when she felt Greg roll over in bed to face her. "We're legally married now," she sighed.

"Until the end of time," he murmured, his eyes still closed.

"It was hilarious the way you said that at the end of our vows, instead of what you were _supposed_ to say," she giggled.

"I didn't hear you complaining, Miss Copy Cat," he smirked. "Besides, I don't think the Justice gave a crap one way or another."

"Probably not. He's probably seen stranger things."

"So...will you be calling yourself Special Agent House now?"

"Hmm, I haven't thought about it, but maybe. I've kinda made a name for myself now but I'll think about it," she smiled as he slid a hand over her hip and underneath the covers. "One thing I have thought of is us getting an actual house."

"What's wrong with the apartment?"

"Nothing, but I want us to start new. New life, new house, new everything."

"If you want a house, you can look for one. As long as it's close to the hospital and has a place for my piano, I'll like it."

"You're so easy," she cooed as she nuzzled his throat and nipped at his clavicle, a spot she knew he was a sucker for.

"Takes one to know one."

"I love you," she sighed when he moved closer and pinned her hands against the pillow.

"I love you too. Now shut up and surrender to your new husband, wench."

"Such a charmer too," she giggled as he let go of her hands and his arms slipped under her. He gripped her shoulders and placed hot kisses down her throat as he rubbed his erection against her.

"Mmm...someone's excited," he whispered between kisses.

"It's kind of hard not to be with you...doing what you're doing."

Greg grinned and very slowly slipped inside of her, all the way to the hilt and she moaned. "Oh...God!"

He pulled all the way out of her and when she opened her eyes again, he pushed back in. "You feel so amazing," he mumbled as he kissed her neck and her throat again, still moving slowly. "I love making love to you."

"I love it when you make love to me," she sighed as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him in closer.

"So close already," he grunted as he began moving faster and thrusting deeper.

"Me too...harder..."

Greg grabbed one of the pillows and shoved it under her hips, raising them up just enough to hit her G-spot and send her screaming over the edge. He was soon to follow and once they came down from their post-orgasmic bliss, he gathered her up in his arms and they slept for the rest of the night.

XXX

_Many years later - Normana Rest Home  
_

"I'm tired," Cory sighed as she closed her eyes. The morphine was doing its job keeping her comfortable and Greg knew that once she fell asleep, she wouldn't be waking up. That's what she wanted, and he made good on his promise.

"Then go to sleep."

"If I do, I might not wake up," she warned.

"Welcome to my world," he smirked, which made her smile.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long, what with all the Vicodin you took over the years."

"I couldn't leave you a widow, now could I? Let some young buck snap you up? No way." He squeezed her hand. "All mine."

Her hand squeezed his back but the grip was weak and it made him a little sad. All their lives she'd been the strong one. But when she'd been diagnosed with Leukemia in her early seventies, Greg ended up taking care of her, not the other way around.

"I have no regrets," she assured him.

He nodded. "Me neither."

She sighed again and looked up. "I wonder what it's like there."

"Where?"

"On the other side."

"There is no other side. When you're dead, you're dead," he said simply as he continued to watch the stats on her screen.

"I like to believe our soul goes _somewhere_."

"Your brain will make you see some place you want to see. To ease the transition. It's all neurological and chemical. If you want to see angels and harps, that's what you're going to see after you take your last breath."

"What do you want to see?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

Nobody had ever asked him that before, and frankly, he'd never thought about it. "Well, if there really is a place we go, wherever it is...I would hope to see you there, waiting for me."

Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them back. "I will be waiting for you, Greg. I promise."

"Then what?" he whispered as his thumb stroked the back of her hand.

"We could do it all again."

He nodded. "Remind me to choose someone else as my medical proxy next time."

Cory chuckled but it made her start coughing. A few minutes later she'd settled down and a nurse came in to check on her. When she left, Cory took a shallow, raspy breath in and let it out.

"Greg?" Her voice was no more than a whisper. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay."

"Don't leave."

He chuckled and gestured to his own bed, and the IV line he was hooked up to. "I'm not exactly going anywhere." He gave her a reassuring smile and watched her close her eyes for what would surely be the last time. Then all he could do was watch, and wait.

An hour later, Cory took her last breath and he sighed as an odd feeling of relief came over him. The fight was over.

The doctor came in to call the time of death. Then he turned to Greg with a questioning glance, who simply nodded and lay back against the pillow. He refused to let go of his wife's hand as he clicked the button on his IV. Then he glanced over at her. She looked so peaceful for the first time in years.

A slow smile crept over his face as he closed his eyes, knowing that he would be with her again. "See you soon."

**The End**

* * *

_Songs that inspired this chapter:_

_The Gift of Mortality – James Horner (End scene)_

_Dedication –John Powell (End scene)_


End file.
